Goode High School for Performing Arts
by Mischievous Little Owl
Summary: Goode High School for Performing Arts is a place for talented kids . Singers , Actors and dancers are born there . Just your regular high school plus sudden outbursts and numbers . No gods . Just the high school stuff . Read and Review .
1. The New Kid

**I want to test this to see if people want to read it . I made a few changes like Annabeth has her stepmom in this story not Athena . I hope you like it !**

Goode High School for Performing Arts

Chapter 1 - The new kid

BEEP , BEEP , BEEP

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock . I took a quick shower and wore my clothes . It was going to be another typical day at school . What school do I go to might you ask ? I go to Goode High School for Performing Arts . It isn't like the normal Goode High . This school is more to kids who have talents .

I'm Percy Jackson . I have a dream to be an actor and a singer . My dad , Poseidon , wanted me to be a marine biologist but I got my way . I think I am one of the hottest guys in school . Reason ?

I am in the school band , DemiGods . We always win in a battle of the bands.

I am a great actor and one of the best .

I have a good build . People have seen it when they watch me swimming in the school pool . I am also on the school swim team .

At school , everyone is known as a Half-Blood . It's a school official thing . Our soccer team is Half-Blood and our mascot is a Greek god . Apparently , our school loves Greek mythology .

Back to my day :

I walked downstairs and saw my mom serving my favourite blue pancakes . I sat down on a chair and ate it . My mom seemed to notice me after a few minutes .

"Morning Percy .", she greeted me .

"Morning Mom .", I said , my mouth half full . I continued eating .

"Your dad left early . He sends his love .", she said , washing the dishes . I almost choked . My dad was a guy who does not send love . He can't even say 'I'm proud of you ' to me . He must have something up his sleeve .

I put my plate in the sink , grabbed my bag and keys . I opened the door and started the engine of my car . It was a blue BMW . And I drove to school . I parked at my usual spot and walked inside . I went to my locker and opened it .

It consists of three shelves . The bottom one was for extra clothes . Above that , books . And above that , personal stuff like combs , mirror and deodorant . On my locker door were photos of my family and my medals . I am really proud of my locker . We were encouraged to decorate it . My wallpaper was sea green like my eyes and the carpet was blue .

As I closed my locker , three people walked up . One was my best friend Grover . He wants to be a dancer and songwriter . Next to him , was Nico . Nico was my cousin . He wanted to be an actor or comedian . I can barely imagine that because he is emo . Next to him was my other cousin , Thalia . She wants to be an actress .

"Hey man .", said Grover . We fist pumped .

"Hi , Perce .", said Nico .

"Hey .", said Thalia .

"I wonder what will happen today ?", I asked . They all rolled their eyes .

"Maybe Principal Butterson will finally realize that he wasn't suppose to punish the Stoll brothers like that .", said Thalia , sipping her latte . The Stoll brothers were pranksters and rumour has it that they want to be a band just like the Jonas brothers . Cue laughter .

We talked for a few minutes when Principal Butterson walked by with a middle-aged lady and a new student . I couldn't keep my eyes off of her .

She had blonde hair that curls like a princess' , tanned legs , a great smile and you could mistake her for some ordinary California Girl But the difference were her grey eyes . They were stormy grey and were familiar like the lady's . I guess that's her mom .

"Percy !", said Thalia , waving a hand in front of my face . I snapped out of my thoughts .

"What ?", I asked . Grover and Nico were grinning . The girl and the lady followed Principal Butterson into his office .

"You were drooling .", said Nico , containing his laughter .

"No I wasn't !", I denied . Grover cracked up . Suddenly , the door opened and the principal walked out with the California Girl . He looked around and noticed me .

"You four , quit your yapping and come over here !", we immediately approached him . "I want you to show the new student , Annabeth Chase , around . Show her the locker and the other rooms . I'll give you all passes .", he said , writing on a few pieces of paper .

He gave it to all of us and went inside . The door slammed shut .

I took a closer look at the new girl . She was wearing designer jeans , a green blouse and an owl necklace . She had a sling bag over one shoulder and held a few sheets of paper in the other hand .

"Hi , Annabeth . I'm Thalia .", said Thalia , introducing herself . Annabeth nodded .

"I'm Nico . Her cousin .", said Nico , smiling . Annabeth returned it .

"I'm Grover Underwood . Soon to be nominated as the best dancer in the world .", joked Grover , making Annabeth chuckle .

"I'm Percy Jackson .", I said sheepishly . We started to take her to her locker .

"So , why are you here ?", asked Thalia .

"Well , I didn't even want to be here . I want to be an architect but my mom insisted that I become a singer , actress and dancer . ", she explained .

We arrived at her locker and she opened it with the combination . Once done , she opened it . It was still dull seeming that she hasn't decorated it yet . Surprisingly , she took out some accessories and started decorating . Soon it looked all pretty with the wallpaper and the carpet . The wallpaper was green and the carpet was grey . The locker door was decorated with the same wallpaper and a whiteboard for notes . She stacked some of her books and files on the second floor . She took out some clothes and put them on the lowest floor . On the top one , she put a mirror , comb , emergency box and perfume .

She turned to look at us and we were all shocked .

"My mom told me that I might need those and she was right .", she said , before closing her locker . I bet her bag was ten times lighter now . We continued to take her around .We finally arrived at class . Just then , a bell rang and an announcement was made .

"All students are required to go to the assembly hall ."

We walked there .

"I wonder what this is about .", said Annabeth . I took her hand . She blushed and I sort of blushed . Suddenly , a familiar perky red-head walked up . Rachel . According to people , she is the best singer and that's what made her stuck up . She likes to paint and her paintings are prize winners .

"Hey Perce .", but then she noticed Annabeth .She immediately glared .

"Hi I'm Annabeth .", said Annabeth , introducing herself . I noticed that I was still holding Annabeth's hand . I let go . Thalia and Nico had vanished and Grover was sitting with his girl , Juniper .

Rachel was about to say something when a teacher , Ms Dreeson , told us to sit down . We did as we were told and waited for Principal Butterson to say something .

"Students , today is my birthday . So you can have the day off . But stay in school . If you go home , your parents might kill me .", he said . The whole school erupted in cheers . Everyone was dismissed . Rachel's face lit up and she walked over to Annabeth .

"Hey , we have an initiation if you're new .", she said . My eyes widened . Oh no . This is bad . The initiation was a prank . Like last year , a new girl was told to complete an obstacle course but ended up embarrassing herself when she slipped . What will Rachel make Annabeth do ?

"I don't think it's a good idea .", I muttered . Everyone around us seemed to pay attention when Rachel said 'initiation' . They all grinned .

"Are you kidding ? I can do this .", said Annabeth , enthusiastic . Rachel smiled .

"I have the perfect thing for you .", she said . I had a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach .

**Do you like it ? SHould I continue ? Review me !**


	2. Backfires

**Thanks for your awesome reviews and alerts ! **

**Shoutouts : **

**xxSilverPhoenixx : Not long now .**

**earthygirl1234 : Don't worry . I'll do more .**

**Amian 4ever : You are right but ask the drachmas from Rachel . I can only give you a cookie . Here -(::)-**

* * *

><p>Goode High School for Performing Arts<p>

Chapter 2 - Backfires

I am so excited . What is this initiaton thing ? I can't wait . Whatever it is , I bet I can do it .

Am I rambling again ? Sorry , my mum said that my flaw was hubris . I tend to think like that . Anyway , I better hear whatever Rachel is going to say . We had now arrived in front of the principal's office . Rachel turned to look at me .

"Scared ?", she asked , smirking . I shook my head . "Now , all you have to do is sing 'You're the Reason' to Principal Butterson . It is his birthday ."

I nodded but I had an idea . "Can I get the whole school to watch it too ? Can we do it in the assembly hall ? Can I sing the acoustic version of it ?"

Rachel nodded at them all . I went inside to call the principal while they set things up . Principal Butterson was obliged to follow me when I said we had a surprise for him . I ran on ahead into the hall . Two people walked up to me . From the looks of it (and them) they are twins .

"Here . Percy told me to give this to you .", he said handing a mike . I turned it on and tested it . It was great . But something told me that those two were up for trouble . I looked back at them . They gave me toothy smiles .

"You guys better not be messing with this if not , I will personally put you through a shredder .", I threatened , my eyes as stormy as ever . They seemed to be terrified and pulled a kid beside them .

"Here , this dude is gonna watch us . If anythings wrong , he'll call you .", said one of the twins . He better do that . I noticed the crowd was arriving and the Principal was sitting up front .

I have a secret weapon . And that weapon is Principal Butterson . How you might ask ? Well , watch and see .

The music started . I decided against the acoustic version because it was kind of too slow eventhough I like it .

_I don't wanna make a scene _

_I don't wanna let you down _

_I try to do my own thing ,yeah _

_And I'm starting to figure it out _

_That its all right , keep it together _

_Wherever we go _

_And it's all right , oh well whatever _

_Everybody needs to know ._

_You might be crazy but have I told you lately _

_That I love you you're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly _

_ANd its crazy that someone could change me _

_And no matter what it is I'm not afraid to try _

_And you need to know that you're the reason why . _

I cut through some verses and made my own . But it is still the same anyway . I finished it at that .

"Happy birthday , Uncle Frank !", I said through the mike . Rachel's jaw dropped and my uncle stood up , clapping . That is a secret weapon .

"You're her uncle ?", screamed Rachel to the principal . My uncle/principal covered his ears .

"Yes . And you are getting detention .", he said , exiting the room along with other people . The only ones left were me , Rachel and her gang , Percy , Thalia and Nico . I heard that Grover was hanging out with Juniper .

"You were awesome !", said Thalia , hugging me . It was very bone-crushing . I think Rachel will explode in 5 , 4 , 3, 2, 1 .

"It doesn't count !", she screamed . I had to cover my ears . I decided to annoy her even more .

"Rachel , screaming doesn't make your voice better .", I said , innocently . I have to admit . Her expression was really funny . It looked like she was going to kill me . Wait , what is that nale filer doing on her hand ? Oh Gods , she is going to kill me .

"Rachel stop !", said Percy . She looked at him and put the thing in her bag . "It isn't her fault that the initation went well . I know that you got the Stolls to play with the mike but believe me , when I went over there myself they looked like they were terrified of something ."

Oh , the SToll Brothers .

"And it's not her fault that Principal Butterson is her uncle . Your plan was to humiliate her but it backfired on you .", said Percy . As soon as he said this , Rachel charged at me . I stuck my foot out and she fell .

"Girls ! Help me !", she wailed . Her gang exchanged glances .

"No Rachel . We are going to stay right here and hang out with this girl .", said one of them , putting a hand around me . The others nodded . Rachel stood up , her mascara dripping down her cheek , and walked off with a huff .

We burst out laughing .

"Hi , I'm Piper . I want to be a designer .", said the girl , with her hand over me . SHe had choppy brown hair pulled into pigtails . I smiled at her .

"I'm Silena , her half-sister . I want to be a designer too .", said a girl next to her . She had Black hair and blue eyes .

"I'm Reyna . Unlike those two , I want to be an actress .", she said . She had dark eyes and black hair . The girl next to her stepped forward .

"And I'm Hylla . Like my sister , Reyna , I want to ba an actress but I also want to be a model ", she said . She looked almost the same as her sister .

"What should we do next ?", I asked , looking around . None of us had an idea . Then , I heard music . I picked up my bag .

"Do you hear that ?", I asked . They stayed quiet and listened . I rushed out of the room . It was from the next room . I opened the door slowly . I could see Grover inside with another girl .

"Hi .", I said , entering the room . I put my bag on the piano and walked over to them . I turned to the girl . "I bet you're Juniper . "

She nodded ."Yeah . Juniper Lee **(Remember the cartoon series : Juniper Lee .) **Grover's Girlfriend ."

I smiled at her and looked at the sheets of paper . Each of them had writings . It was a song .

"Juniper , play that again ." , I said . She played it . I picked up the sheets . I started singing .

_Can you see me ?_

_Cause I'm right here _

_Can you listen _

_Cause I've been tryin to make you notice _

_WHat it would mean to me _

_To be somebody _

_We've been on our way to no where _

_Tryin so hard to get there and I say , oh _

_We're gonna let it show_

_We're gonna just let go of everything _

_Holding back our dreams and try _

_To make it come alive _

I looked back at the song . There were no lyrics left . I frowned . Grover shrugged and Juniper was scribbling stuff on another sheet of paper .

"Why did it stop here ? It was an amazing song .", I said , holding the sheets in disappointment .

"And you have an amazing voice .", said a voice behind me . I turned around to see a blonde kid with a scar . "Hi , I'm lUke Castellan ."

"Annabeth Chase ." , I said . The others walked in . "WHat took you guys so long to get here ?"

They smiled sheepishly . Then , Percy noticed Luke and Luke noticed Percy .

"Luke !", said Percy . His hands turned into fists .

"Perseus !", said Luke , doing the same . Great , the last thing I need is a fight . I looked over at Thalia . She looked at me . We stared at each other for a few seconds and I think she had a sudden idea . And I am to afraid to ask . But I shook my head , disapproving it .

"Look guys . Can we please not fight here ?", I asked the two dudes ."What are your problems anyway ?"

"They have a rivalry . Percy was voted the most fantastic singer and Luke wasn't . You know how this goes on . They blame each other yadda yadda yadda .", said Nico . So much for explaining . So they are rivals huh .

"I'm going to the cafeteria for lunch . ANyone up ?", I asked . Nico , Thalia , Silena , Grover , Juniper , Reyna , Hylla and Piper put their hands up . "Ok then . Let's go ." , we walked out .

* * *

><p>I am so going to destroy Luke . We were now alone in the room . SO , why wasn't I attacking him yet ?<p>

"Luke , don't you dare date and dump Annabeth .", I warned . Luke scoffed .

"The thing was suppose to be , 'Percy , don't YOU dare date and dump Annabeth'", he said . Puh-lease .

"Well , you are going out with Rachel , Luke . You can't have her .", I spat out .

"Oh really ? How about this ? We do stuff for Annabeth and then see who she picks .", he proposed a suggestion . I nodded .

"Deal .", I said , walking out the door to the cafeteria .

* * *

><p><strong>I bet you guys have read this millions of times but I am known for twisting stuff . You might think 'oh then Annabeth finds out .',well you are WRONG !<strong>

**I will give you a killer . And what might Annabeth do to them ? What tasks will she ask them to do ?**


	3. Winter Stuff and Question

**Thanks for your awesome reviews and alerts ! **

* * *

><p>Goode High School for Performing Arts<p>

Chapter 3- Winter Stuff and Question

I walked out the room and noticed a girl with spikey hair walking down the hall , hurriedly . I caught up with her .

"Thalia ?", I asked . She turned around . It was Thalia . That means that she could have heard what Luke and I were talking about . I have to find out .

"DId you hear ?", I asked . She nodded . She put a hand on my shoulder and muttered four words ."Don't mess it up ." , and started to walk away . I ran after her . I need to ask them a favor .

"Thals , can you ask Annabeth a few questions like what she likes and stuff so I can find a way to get her ?", I asked . She nodded and we headed to the cafeteria .

* * *

><p>I walked to the cafeteria with Grover , SIlena , Piper ,Reyna , Hylla , Nico and Juniper . Thalia said she had something to do so she walked out . As I entered the cafeteria , I was wondering about its difference .<p>

"What is special about the cafeteria ?", I asked . They all grinned . They pushed me towards the food counter .

"Fancy food .", said Nico , turning to the order guy . His name was Festus . He looked very happy , unlike the guys I usually see at a school cafeteria . Piper walked in front .

"Fish and Chips .", she said , making her order . Then , Silena ordered ' Tuna Salad ' . Nico ordered a cheesburger . I had a veggie burrito , Grover had a pizza and Juniper had a plain salad with dressing . Reyna and Hylla both ordered youghurt smoothiees . We took our food to a nearby table and sat down . I opened the wrapper of my burrito .

"And the entertainment .", said Nico , ushering to the stage . Wow , cool .

"Whose singing ?", I asked . Nico grinned again .

"Depends . Volunteers or they pick .So eat while you still can ", he said . I started to get curious . Whose they ? I looked around . I guess they are the students . I started to dig in and i noticed Percy and Thalia walking up . Both of them bought a slice of pizza like Grover . Thalia sat next to me . She had a mischevious grin on her face .

"So , Annabeth . Tell us about yourself .", she said , starting up the conversation . I put down my burrito and wiped some sauce on my cheek with a napkin .

"What would you like to know ?", I asked . Thalia smirked . The others were pretending not to hear but couldn't help it .

"Let's see . If a guy wants to hit on you , what should he do ?", she asked straight-forward . I was taken aback . Of all the questions she could ask , she asks this one . I cleared my throat and thought . But I gave up .

"I don't know but he shouldn't get me flowers or a box of chocolates . I hate guys that do that .", I said , pulling my hair into a ponytail with a hairband . Nico raised one of his eyebrows .

"That doesn't stop him .", he said , pointing to someone behind me . I turned around to see Luke standing behind me with Flowers in one hand and abox of chocolate in the other . I tried not to be rude .

"Luke , I hate guys that give me these .", I told him . Then I noticed a tag on both of them . It said , 'Woo a girl pack' . That really set me off . "Especially if you bought it in a Woo a girl package . If you give it to anyone , they would be seriously pissed .", I said . I clapped my hand and Thalia stood up . She took the gifts and threw the gifts into a trash can . I sat back down and started to eat . But then , my uncle walked on stage to make an announcement .

"Because of your friend Rachel , I have made a descision to have us continue the school day . I do not like to be yelled at on my birthday . Good day .", he announced . We all glared daggers at Rachel but she was too busy reapplying her mascara to notice . Then they all looked at me .

"What ?", I asked . Silena rolled her eyes . "Fine I'll go talk to him .", I said , standing up and getting my bag . I ran after my uncle .

"Uncle Frank , I-", he shushed me .

"No . I made up my mind .", he said . I opened my mouth to speak again but he simply shut me up . Defeated , I looked at my schedule for the class I have next .

_Monday - Drama , Technic , Vocals , Dancing , Lunch , Singing, Singing ,Music ,Free Period ._

I walked over to my singing class . I opened the door and sat in a chair . A few people came in . I noticed Percy sitting beside me . I smiled . Same class . Our teacher walked in with a stern expression .

"Thanks to your friend Rachel , I have to cancel my spa appointment . ", she started to say . Again , we glare daggers at Rachel . "Anyway , last year , we had to cancel our Winter Musical because of a storm . Principal Butterson suggested that we should do it next week . But I have an assignment for you . I want you to sing a Christmas song . I don't care if you wrote it or borrowed it . If singing in groups , must only be three in a group . It will count for your mid-term ."

I sighed . Just another great assignment . I can't write songs . We were dismissed . and had a lot of time on our hands . I walked to my locker with Percy and we bumped into Grover . He sighed .

"I have to write a Christmas song !", he said . My eyes lit up .

"That's great . I could help you and use your song for my class . We have to sing a Christmas song .", I said , giving my idea . He shook my hand and said that we have a deal . He headed to his next class . I took a few books out of my locker .

"Annabeth , I was wondering -", he started to say . My breath hitched . Is he gonna ask me out ?

* * *

><p><strong>Big Cliffehanger ! <strong>

**What do you think ?**


	4. Chickens, Godparent and Sweet Plan

**I love Cliffhangers . Well , the ones I give you . Anyway , I have news . Rick Riordan Books are voted as one of the most popular gifts for Christmas in my local newspaper ! **

* * *

><p>Goode High School for Performing Arts<p>

Chapter 4- Chickens , Godparent and Sweet Plan

"Annabeth , I was wondering -", he started to say . My breath hitched . Is he gonna ask me out ?

I closed my locker and gave my full attention to him . And that kind of made him even more nervous . He rubbed the back of his neck nervously . I raised an eyebrow . What is he going to ask me ? I am bursting with anticipation . Just let it out . It must be hard for a boy anyway .

"I was wondering if you-", he started to say . My heart was pounding in my chest . Geez , that boy made me nervous and I never am around boys . I guess he's special . I waited for him to continue . Just a few more words Percy . Just say it .

"Would let me be your partner on the winter thing .", he said . I was sort of disappointed . I thought that he wanted to ask me out . I hid my face and plastered a smile .

"Sure Percy . ", I said . The bell rang and I realised that I spent a lot of time waiting for him to talk . My next class was music . With Percy as well . I walked to the class and went in . My teacher was sitting on the desk , looking bored . We sat at the tables , waiting for her to begin . I sat beside Juniper who was beside Grover . We heard a ringtone and looked around . My teacher was holding out her phone , apparently happy that she got a text to use as an excuse to get out of class .

"Annabeth , dear .", she started to say . I looked at her ."Can you tell your uncle that I have an emergency .", she said , wearing her coat and walking out of class . I sighed . This si going to be a long class . Then , an old man walked in . My face immediately lit up .

"Hey Grandpa Zeus !", I said , cheerfully . I got out of my seat to give him a hug . He messed up my hair a little . Percy stood up and walked beside me .

"He's your grandpa ?", he asked .

"Well . Technicly , yes . He's my mother's godparent . **(GODparent !) **Why'd you ask ?", I told him . But Grandpa Zeus answered that for me .

"Percy , my nephew . You have gotten very ...mature .", he said . My eyes widened . He was his nephew ? What kind of family tree is this ? Grandpa Zeus told us to sit down . Turns out , he was our sub-teacher . He told us to do anything we like . I walked to the back of the room and took out the guitar . I strummed the guitar in a tune that even I didn't know . I was just winging it which as my mom would say , is not good . But it sounded good .

Percy , Juniper and Grover joined me . Percy took out a sheet he was holding and waited to pick up a beat .

Words don't come easy  
>Without a melody<br>I'm always thinking  
>In terms of do-re-mi<br>I should be hiking, swimming  
>Laughing with you<br>Instead, I'm all out of tune

I did the strummed a little faster .

But what you don't know  
>You lift me off the ground<br>You're inspiration  
>You helped me find my sound<br>Just like a baseline in half-time  
>You hold down the groove<br>That's why I'm counting on you

Grover joined with another guitar .

And if I heard you on the radio  
>I'd never want to change a single note<br>It's what I'm trying to say all along  
>You're my favorite song<p>

I stopped and let Grover play instead . I reached for Percy's sheet of paper and took it out of his hands . He didn't protest .

I'm in a session, writing tracks  
>You got another class to teach<br>And then rehearsal with the band  
>You're always one step out of reach<br>I'm looking for some harmony with you  
>It comes so naturally<br>You help me find the right key

I joined him , singing .

And when I hear you on the radio  
>I'll never want to change a single note<br>It's what I tried to say all along  
>You're my favorite song<br>My favorite song

And when I hear you on the radio  
>I'll never want to change a single note<br>It's what I tried to say all along  
>You're my favorite song!<br>You're my favorite song

I looked at him and smiled . It was a sweet song . The class ended and Grandpa Zeus headed out . I had free period with Percy and Grover so we decided to do the Christmas song .

* * *

><p><span>PERCY :<span>

I had free period with Annabeth and Grover . We tried working on the Christmas song . Well , me and Grover did the lyrics and Annabeth tried to find a suitable beat . I'm glad that Annabeth's stepmom persuaded her to go to this school . Annabeth was totally fit here . She's so great at everything . She can sing , dance and act .

I did want to ask her earlier but I chickened out . Surprising right ? Perseus Jackson , the school's hottie , chickened out to ask a girl to be his grilfriend . If anyone knew this it must be embarassing for me . We finished free period and headed out . Annabeth went home . Her dad picked her up . I went to my locker first and store my books . I felt a hand on my shoulder . I turned to see Thalia and Nico .

I gave them my best smile . But Thalia easily sensed that I had a problem . She gave me a look that said 'Tell me or I will kill you .' . I sighed and closed my locker and turned to them .

"I chickened out when I was about to ask Annabeth out .", I said , monotoning . Nico immediately cracked up but Thalia shut him up . She raised an eyebrow .

"You chickened out ?", she asked . I nodded . "Try it this way . Why don't you do a song for Annabeth . She likes that . It will be so creative , so spontaneous that she will kiss you on the spot ."

I immediately liked that idea . I looked behind her and think I saw a tuff of blonde hair . I wonder who it was . All I know was it wasn't Annabeth . She had gone home . Or had she ?

* * *

><p><strong>This one is boring , isn't it ? But who is it ? Did Annabeth go back to school because she forgot something ? Or was it someone else ? <strong>


	5. Malcolm, Teen Stars and Drew

Goode High School for Performing Arts

Chapter 5- Malcom , teen stars and Drew

ANNABETH : 

The next day , I woke up and took a shower . I turned the tap and cold , freezing water came out hitting my face . I screamed . This must be my brother's doing . I took a quick shower and wore a purple tank top with a white sweater . I put on white pants and brushed my hair . I put it in a ponytail , grabbed my bag and headed downstairs . My family were eating breakfast . I took a plate and ate some pancakes . I glanced up and saw that my brother , Malcom was smirking at me .

He looked like me only he had my real mom's brown hair . I gave him a glare and finished my meals . I finished and he was leaning against the wall near the door . I grabbed my bag and headed out with him . I decided that we walk to school because it wasn't that far anyway . Malcom will also be attending my school because of what my stepmom said . But , unlike me , he is glad . He said that all his life he wanted to be a pianist/keyboardist , comedian and a rapper . And his rapping is actually good . Don't tell him I said that if not I will never hear the end of it .He didn't come yesterday because he had flu but he kept on insisting that he had 'Beiber Fever' . He kept acting like he was a superhero by saying , 'Bieber Blast Ha !' .

As we walked down the street , I heard someone call my name . I turned to see Percy , running to catch up . I smiled but he sent an angry gaze at Malcom . Oh , I get it . He's jealous .

"Hey Percy . This is my BROTHER , Malcom . Malcom , this is Percy .", I said , introducing them to each other . Percy's gaze softened at the mention of 'brother' . We walked to school together . As we were about to enter , I saw two figures behind a wall . I motioned the two boys to follow me and they did it without question . I recognise the boy as Luke and the girl had dark hair colour . I took a photo using my cellphone and we went inside .

"Why'd you take the picture ?", asked Malcom . I grinned at him .

"Blackmail .", I said . Malcom returned my grin . I learnt my bad side from my Malcom .

"Luke's girlfriend is Rachel . i wonder why would he cheat on her .", wondered Percy as I went to my locker and took a few books before checking todays schedule . Malcom went to take his schedule and locker combination from the vice principal's office .

_Tuesday - Homeroom , music , singing , vocals , lunch ,free period , dancing , drama , drama _

Percy was waiting for me patiently . We had the same homeroom . So we went there together . We sat down at two vacant tables and the teacher turned on the television . I could see my uncle , holding a microphone .

"Good morning , students .", he greeted us . I heard mumbles of 'what the heck' and 'whatever' . Gosh , everyone was so moody . " I have a very important announcement to make . On Thursday , a few tv stars are visiting the school so I have a special ceremony for them after lunch . ", as soon as he said that , we all cheered . I wonder who will come . Homeroom finished and I went to my next class which was music . Then singing . Then vocals . By lunch , my voice was hoarse and I bought some chamomile tea to help relieve my sore throat .

Percy got a burger , Grover got a slice of pizza , Juniper got salad , Piper was too busy to eat , Reyna and Hylla were eating apples , Silena was stitching a top and Thalia was eating a taco .The students at the cafeteria were picking who to do entertainment . I was busy sipping on my chamomile tea which was a bit hot . Then , Thalia pulled my hand and the tea spilt on my sweater .

"Pick Annabeth !", she said , as I huffed . I hastily opened the sweater , not wanting my tank top to get wet . Then the girl I saw kissing Luke walked up to me . She had too much make up and I could see some hickeys on her neck .

"Look what the school dragged in . A slut .", she said insulting me . I glared at her .

"Um hello ? My sweater is wet . And besides , I wasn't the one making out with Luke .", I said . Uh-oh . I almost facepalmed myself for the last part . Rachel walked up behind the girl , tears in her eyes .

"You told me the hickeys were from Michael , Drew . How could you backstab me !", she said , slapping Drew's face . She walked out and Drew plus Luke chased after her . I set my sweater on my bag and some random dude dragged me to the stage .

"You have to sing .", he said . I huffed .

"Sorry but my voice is hoarse . It hurts .", I said . Then Silena stood up .

"Annabeth , sing Skyscraper . It suits the drama right now and your voice will be perfect for it .", she said . I sighed . I searched around for Malcom . And I spotted him .

"Malcom , play the piano please .", I said . He walked on stage and sat at the piano . I sat beside him and he cracked his knuckles . I rolled my eyes . Overly dramatic . He started to play on the piano and I was given a microphone .

_Skies are crying, I am watching_  
><em>Catching tear drops in my hands<em>  
><em>Only silence, as it's ending<em>  
><em>Like we never had a chance<em>

_Do you have to make me feel like_  
><em>So there's nothing left of me?<em>

I sort of winced at the sound of my voice . I have to treat my voice with some honey !

_You can take everything I have  
>You can break everything I am<br>Like I'm made of glass  
>Like I'm made of paper<br>Go on and try to tear me down  
>I will be rising from the ground<br>Like a skyscraper  
>Like a skyscraper<em>

_As the smoke clears, I awaken_  
><em>And untangle you from me<em>  
><em>Would it make you, feel better<em>  
><em>To watch me while I bleed?<em>

_All my windows still are broken_  
><em>But I'm standing on my feet<em>

I stood up and walked to the side of the piano .

_You can take everything I have_  
><em>You can break everything I am<em>  
><em>Like I'm made of glass<em>  
><em>Like I'm made of paper<em>  
><em>Go on and try to tear me down<em>  
><em>I will be rising from the ground<em>  
><em>Like a skyscraper<em>  
><em>Like a skyscraper<em>

_Go run, run, run_  
><em>I'm gonna stay right here, watch you disappear<em>  
><em>Yeah oh<em>  
><em>Go run, run, run<em>  
><em>Yeah, it's a long way down<em>  
><em>But I am closer to the clouds up here<em>

_You can take everything I have_  
><em>You can break everything I am<em>  
><em>Like I'm made of glass<em>  
><em>Like I'm made of paper<em>  
><em>Oh Oh<em>  
><em>Go on and try to tear me down<em>  
><em>I will be rising from the ground<em>  
><em>Like a skyscraper<em>  
><em>Like a skyscraper<em>

_(Like a skyscraper) huh huh huh_

_Like a skyscraper_  
><em>Like a skyscraper <em>

When I finished , I held my throat . I immediately ran to the counterand ordered another cup of Chamomile tea . I drank it and it was a bit warm . I walked back to my table . I spun Thalia around .

"You owe me !", I said at her . She hastily nodded . I picked up my sweater and went to my locker to change it . I took out a thin jacket .

* * *

><p><span>PERCY : <span>

Annabeth sang the song perfectly . She was still wearing her purple tank top and I kept on thinking that she is hot ! I had free period after class and I think that Annabeth has it too . SO I followed her . She was now wearing a thin jacket .

"Hey .." , I said . She responded with a smile . Not just any smile , a smile that made my knees go weak and only some girls have that effect on me . We talked a bit but then , Principal Butterson decided to interrupt .

"Ah , just the kids I wanted to see .", he said . I rolled my eyes . I wasn't a kid ."Perseus , I want the band to perform a song when the teen starts visit . Practice is this afternoon . I'll be there . Annabeth , you will also have to sing and I don't care in solo or group ."

Annabeth's jaw dropped ."But .. I ... I was planning to rest my v-"

"I don't care .", he interrupted . With a huff , he walked away . I looked at Annabeth who was slightly fuming .

"Well , Annabeth , I have to go to my music class .", I said , giving one of my dazzling smiles . I had to make a move . Sooner or later ."Bye ."

* * *

><p><span>MALCOM :<span>

I was still in the cafeteria , finishing my food . Don't get me wrong . I was hungry and Annabeth had to call me on stage for a stupid song . Not that I'm saying Demi Lovato is stupid or anything but you get the picture . My phone rang and it was Annabeth . I mused , what does she want now ?

"Hey Annie .", I said , using her hated nickname . I could practically see her fuming .

"Don't call me that !", she said . I chuckled .

"Anyway , why'd ya call ?"

"I want you to spy on Luke and Percy . Get any info on them . I have a hunch that something is up and I need your help .", she said .

"What's in it for me?", I asked . She huffed .

"I'll pay you 50 bucks .", she said .

"Deal .", I said , cutting the call . I was always aked by Annabeth to spy on her to be boyfriends or heartbrakers . But Percy and Luke , this was soemthing interesting . Let the investigation begin !

* * *

><p><strong>What is Malcom planning ?<strong>


	6. Rehearsal, Spy Stuff and Reading Bios

Goode High School for Performing Arts

Chapter 6 - Rehearsal , Spy stuff and Reading bios .

PERCY :

Class passed like a breeze . Literally . I paid actually no attention to any one of them . All I could think of was Annabeth and how to win her before Luke does . Don't get me wrong . I'm not one of those 'date and dump' guys but Luke is . Plus , I really have feelings for her . Unlike Luke . That afternoon , I went to the assembly hall for band practice . The whole band was there . Jason , the guitarist , Leo the bass guitarist and Frank the drummer . I walked up to them and they handed me some sheets of paper .

"What are these ?", I asked .

"They're the new song we have to rehearse . But we can't figure out the song ...", said Jason , holding his guitar . The hall doors opened and Annabeth , Thalia and Malcom entered .They put their bags on one of the seats and joined us on stage .

"Hey , what are you guys up to ?", she asked , smoothing her tank top . She was still wearing the thin jacket only she didn't zip it up . I gulped . She was still hot .

"N-Nothing . Just tryin ' to unlock this song ... Anyway , this is Jason Thalia's lil bro , Frank and Leo .", I said , introducing her to the others . They shook hands and she took the papers out of my hand . Jason yelped .

"That's private !", he said . Annabeth scowled . Thalia shot him a look .

"Oh , really ? I can't believe that you say its hard ... It's pretty much easy . Put in some of Malcom's rap and you got yourself a rock and roll song .", she said , analyzing the song .

"Which rap ?", asked Malcom . Annabeth thought for a second . "The one on Monday ...", she said and Malcom took out a sheet of paper . Ananbeth put them together and we have a soon to be hit .

"Jason ,Leo play a few chords .Frank give me a beat ", she said , while Malcom went to turn on the keyboard . Thalia went to the back and threw her a microphone . She turned it on and Malcom began with his rap . I got off stage and sat in the front row .

_Listen up _

_This is the story on how we lived_  
><em>The glory of what we did<em>  
><em>It started when we were kids<em>  
><em>With music up in our heads<em>  
><em>She said<em>

Annabeth started to sing . It was of course great .

_I've been out on the edge_  
><em>Breathin' a little bit of fresh air<em>  
><em>Big dreams, I took a chance<em>  
><em>Held out for everything I've got here<em>

_I've been feeling this life's a circus_  
><em>Hanging on without a fear<em>

Thalia joined in with her . Man , she was good . Why didn't she want to be a singer ?

_Livin' on a high wire_  
><em>Runnin' through a wildfire<em>  
><em>You can't shake me, I'm not going nowhere<em>  
><em>Walking on a tight rope<em>  
><em>No net, high hopes<em>  
><em>Step back, I'm gonna make it over<em>

_Na na na-na-na na na_  
><em>Livin' on a high wire<em>  
><em>Na na na-na-na na na<em>  
><em>Livin' on a high wire<em>

_This is the story on how we lived_  
><em>The glory of what we did<em>  
><em>It started when we were kids<em>  
><em>With music up in our heads<em>  
><em>She said<em>

_Big top, turning around, no clowns_  
><em>I'm running as I hit the ground<em>  
><em>Front row, big show is sold out<em>  
><em>So I'm ready for the crowd roar, let's go<em>

_I've been feeling this life's a circus_  
><em>Hanging on without a fear (yeah)<em>

_Livin' on a high wire_  
><em>Runnin' through a wildfire<em>  
><em>You can't shake me, I'm not going nowhere<em>  
><em>Walking on a tight rope<em>  
><em>No net, high hopes<em>  
><em>Step back, I'm gonna make it over<em>

_Na na na-na-na na na_  
><em>Livin' on a high wire<em>  
><em>Na na na-na-na na na<em>  
><em>Livin' on a high wire<em>

Annabeth took control of the keyboard .

_When it comes to the beat_  
><em>Seeing that the heads are moving<em>  
><em>Move off your seat<em>  
><em>Achievement is what we're really doing<em>  
><em>Freedom of speech<em>  
><em>I'm in it just to win it<em>  
><em>I'm springin' and I can see it<em>  
><em>In the end that you can be it<em>  
><em>'Cause it's patience, it's statements<em>  
><em>Famous greatness<em>  
><em>Movin' 'til you make it through<em>  
><em>And maybe you can make it too<em>

_Livin' on a high wire (alright)_  
><em>You can't shake me, I'm not going nowhere<em>  
><em>Walking on a tight road<em>  
><em>No net, high hopes<em>  
><em>Step back, I'm gonna make it over<em>

Malcom took it back and she sang the high chords . While they did that . Principal Butterson walked through the doors . Finally , the old man arrives . We have been waiting for minutes !  
><em>Na na na-na-na na na<em>  
><em>Livin' on a high wire<em>  
><em>Na na na-na-na na na<em>  
><em>Livin' on a high wire<em>

__Na na na-na-na na na_  
><em>Livin' on a high wire<em>  
><em>Na na na-na-na na na<em>  
><em>Livin' on a high wire<em>_

As soon as the song was over , we clapped and they bowed . Annabeth smiled .

"Annabeth dear , this is the band's song . You will still have to sing your own . I don't care whether it is an original or a cover .", he said , sternly . Annabeth's smile fell and she was quiet . I guess she is thinking of a song to do .

"Uncle , I'll tell you tomorrow ..", she said . Principal Butterson nodded and excused himself to go home but forbid us to go home until 3 pm . What nerve ? Malcom said that he wanted to go to the bathroom . No restricting him there . A guy's gotta do what a guy's gotta do . Ananbeth sat down on a seat and Thalia sat on her right . I decided to join her and sat on her left .

"How come your uncle's like that ?", asked Thalia , breaking the silence . She shrugged .

"He wants everything to be perfect . He and my stepmom both .", she muttered . Thalia sat up straight .

"Woah ? Stepmom ?", she asked . Annabeth nodded and we waited for her to continue her story .

"My mom left me when I was a child . I never saw her again but I've heard that she has become a famous architect and I want to be one too . But , then my dad married my stepmom . She wanted things that are perfect . She raised Malcom and I to be disciplined and mature . I had two more siblings after that , Bobby and Mathew . Then , she sent me here . She wants me to be a singer or someone famous . Malcom didn't care anyway . So i thought , I'll go here and learn to be a star . Then , when I'm a little bit older and no one wants to see me on the big-screen anymore , I'll use the money I earned and start my own Architectural Firm .", she said .

I gathered this all up . " But , I though that was your mother . I mean , she had grey eyes .", I said . She sighed .

"She wears contact lenses . I don't know why .", she muttered , looking distant . We heard a loud crash and looked at the stage .

Leo had knocked down some microphone stands . He saw us looking and gave us a grin . Leo will always be Leo . Malcom walked in . Finally , how long has he been gone . Annabeth stood up .

"Let's go home Malcom .", she said . He gathered his belongings and Annabeth took her bag . The band were starting to store the things . I took my bag and waved Thalia goodbye . I ran to the two siblings to join them .

We walked home . When we reached my stop , I said goodbye and winked at Annabeth who responded by blushing . I walked to my house and opened the door . My mom greeted me instantly .

"Percy , I didn't hear the car .", she said , holding some blue waffles on a plate . I attacked the waffles .

"I didn't take my car . I walked to school .", I said , taking a bite out of the blue deliciousness .I sat on the couch and my mother sat beside me .

"So what happened at school today ?", she asked .

"Well ... The usual . Band practice .", I said , eating another waffle .

"Did you ask the girl yet ?", she asked , suddenly . I almost choked on my waffle . I shook my head and she patted my shoulder . She stood up and went back to the kitchen . Yes , my mom knows about Annabeth . I told her yesterday . She loves the idea of Annabeth being my girlfriend which I find odd considering she never approves . I heard the sound of a car engine and immediately knew that my dad is home . He opened the door and greeted me .

"Hey Perce . How's my boy ?", he asked .

"Good .", I said . My mum looked out of the kitchen .

"Hi honey . Percy's getting a girlfriend soon .", she said My dad looked at me instantly . I shrugged .

"What's her name ?", he asked .

"Annabeth Chase .", I said and I kind of saw my dad cringe .

"Me and her mom don't exactly have a .. well... sturdy relationship .", he said , slowly . I was intruiged . Which mom ?

"Which mom ? Step mom or real mom ?", I asked .

"Real mom . Her Mother's Athena . Goddaughter of your uncle Zeus .", he said . I am getting frustrated . My dad can't forbid me to have a relationship with Annabeth . And why does he even care ?

"I don't care what you say . I will still want Annabeth to be my girlfriend .", I said , getting my bag and going upstairs . I heard my dad give an experate sigh .

ANNABETH :

Malcom and I entered the house . I closed the door behind me and put my bag on one of the chairs . I saw my mom , correction step-mom , walk down in a beautiful dress . Where is she going all prepped up . I better ask . For Gods know she maybe cheating on dad .

"Where are you off to ?", I asked . She looked at me and I have noticed that she finally got rid of the grey contacts . She huffed .

"I have better things to do than look after you . I'm going to dinner with my colleague .", she said . I rolled my eyes . Whatever . She left the house and I went to the kitchen . I made myself a sandwich and started eating it . Malcom entered and put a stack of papers in front of me . I raised an eyebrow .

"All about Luke and Percy .", he said . I took them but he slapped my hand away . I scowled . "Uh-uh . 50 bucks .", he said , holding out his hand . I huffed and took out 50 bucks from my pocket . I gave it to him . Want to know why I trust him ? Well , he is trustworthy . Whenever I give him a job and promise him pay , he does the job and the results are satisfying . He doesn't lie . he may be a teaser but he is completely honest .

I took the stack of papers and finished my sandwich . I took my bag and went to my room . I put my bag on my desk and sat on my bed . My back was against the headboard and I started to look at the papers . One pile was Luke and the Other Percy . I decided to read Luke's first .

_Luke Castellan :_

_Relationships : _

_Rachel - red-head . He cheated on her with Drew . _(Already know that !)

_Drew - used for cheating . unknown if really going out . _

_Type :_

_Doesn't have types . Just takes the chance . Unknown if he really likes the girl he dates or is it just to make others Jealous a.k.a. Jackson . _(Interesting)

_Cons : _

_Set the auditorium on fire . _(Yikes !)

_Detention (32 x ) _

_Pros:_

_Good-looking , charmer . Normally likes challenge . Noted as selfish and envious . Rich ._

After flipping a few more boring pages , I picked up Percy's .

_Perseus Jackson _

_Nickname : _

_Percy _

_Relationships : _

_None _

_Pros : _

_Good looking , on the DemiGods , school swim team . Good singer . Charmer . _

_Cons : _

_Detention (4x)_

After reading that , I picked up a small note that fell out .

_Important !_

_Jackson and Castellan were seen making a bet . This was caught on school tape . The bet was ,as always , charm a girl before the other does . However , the victim is intruiging . The chosen victim is Annabeth Chase . _

My heart almost skipped a beat reading that . They made a bet about me ? So far only Percy has made a move . But Luke gave me flowers and chocolates . Thalia asked what I would like someone to do if they try to hit on me . SO that'd how they want to play . I'll give them something they won't expect !

* * *

><p><strong>Yikes ! What might Annabeth do to the two poor boys ? <strong>


	7. Truce, Drew and Shopping

**Thanks for putting this on Story Alert and Favourite story . I really love it when I know people are responding . By the way , 5 comments for next chapter .**

Goode High School for Performing Arts

Chapter 7 - Truce , Drew and Shopping

ANNABETH :(Yeah , it revolves around Annabeth , Percy , Malcom and Thalia mostly .)

I woke up the next morning to music blaring throught the speakers from my brother's room . Does he have to listen to music in the morning ? What's worst ? It's Justin Bieber . I took a shower and wore a sleeveless blue blouse and a white mini skirt . I picked up my bag and went downstairs . My family was there except for my step-mom . I sat down and started to eat my half-boiled eggs .

"Where's mom ?", I asked . I really want to call her step-mom but Dad thinks its rude .

"She's tired and has a hangover . I guess she was drunk last night .", said Dad . He didn't make it a big deal . Us four siblings exchanged glances . Hangover + nuisance = Mom has a big headache and will not bother us . We were all thinking the same thing but my dad gave us a glare and we postponed the plan . Anyway , Malcom and I excused ourselves for school and Malcom wanted to take his car . I really don't care as long as I get to school .

He parked and I went out first . We walked in after he checked to make sure he locked it . Malcom is a big pushie when it comes to his car . Just don't ask why . I walked to my locker and Malcom went to his which was not far . We were one of the fews there . Someone put a hand on my shoulder . I turned to see Thalia . SHe was with her usual spikey hairdo and black clothes .

"Hey Thals .", I greeted her , taking out my binder . I took a look one last time at my schedule before closing my locker .

_Wednesday - homeroom , vocals , music , technic , lunch , singing , dancing , dancing , drama ._

She dragged me over to Malcom's .

"Why are you guys early ?", she asked . We shrugged . I have to tell her about the bet .

"You know , I asked Malcom to spy on Luke and Percy but get this , Malcom said that they made a bet on me .", I told her . Her face was shocked but her eyes said another expression . I have a feeling that she's either hiding something or she already knows . When I was about to ask , she walked away , saying she needs to go to the bathroom . Oh , well . The next person to walk in was Rachel . Just the girl I needed to see .

"Rachel , wait .", I said , running after her . She reluctantly did that and I had a good look at her . Her eyes were puffy and red . No doubt about the Luke sitch .

She gave me a nasty glare and asked , "What ?".

"Would you like to be my partner for a show we are doing tomorrow ?", I asked . She had no expression . Please say yes ! "We'll perform for the stars who are coming and I bet there will be reporters ."

"Fine . I will but if you know who is coming tell me first .", she said . I nodded and walked away but as I rounded a corner , someone grabbed me and pushed me against a locker .

"Drew ?", I asked . Her eyes were also red and puffy but not as bad as Rachel's . "What do you want ?"

"Listen you brat . Don't think that when you enter this school , you can be anyone you want just because you are the Principal's niece . ", she spat at me . I looked at her in disbelief .

"I am who I am , Drew . I wasn't trying to be anybody .", I denied her accusations . I pushed her back . "Get lost ."

* * *

><p><span>THALIA :<span>

This is bad . Annabeth already knows about the bet . She'll probably make things harder for Percy . And Malcom is one trusty dude . I could get him to find out Nico's darkest secrets . I rounded the corner and met Percy and Nico .

"Hey Thalia .", said Nico . I had no time to talk . Instead , I dragged them both and went to Luke's usual hang out . He was sitting with his buds .

"Luke !", I shouted . He looked at me before talking to his friends again . "It's about Annabeth .", I shouted again . That seemed to get his attention . He jogged over here . I explained to them the situation .

"Annabeth knows about the bet .", I said . Percy and Luke were shocked but Nico was confused .

"What bet ?", he asked but neither of us paid attention to him .

"What do we do now ?", asked Percy . I already have a plan devised .

"Tomorrow is the show , right ? You two will perform after Annabeth does each with your chosen song to win her .", I said . They nodded before running off . But , Nico was still there .

"What is that about ?", he asked , dumbfounded . I tried my best not to laugh . I grabbed his arm and promised to tell him later . He agreed . We went in . The ball rang a few minutes later .

* * *

><p><span>PERCY :<span>

Shoot , Annabeth knows . It will be much harder . In class , I sat by Annabeth and tried to act casually . When I talked to her , I was surprised that she didn't tell me that she knew the bet . She was a great actress and that's one of the reasons I love her . Ugh , real cheesy there .Halfway through music , we were called to the principal's office . I think its about the visit the next day .

We sat on the chairs in the room as he watched us . The vice was sitting on another chair .

"Right . Peter and Annabella right ?", asked the vice principal , Mr . Dionysus . I rolled my eyes . Is he doing that on purpose ?

"Percy and Annabeth .", I said , correcting him .

"You two will be doing performances tomorrow . I have arranged Silena to be the costume designer . Today , you don't have to go to class but you can rehearse . Take whoever you need . Here are passes for the whole day . ", he said , giving us papers . We were about to go out the door when he told us the stars that are coming tomorrow .

"Avril Lavigne , Selena Gomez and Justin Bieber .There will also be other reporters coming .", he said . We smiled and went out . I went to get the DemiGods and Annabeth went to get Rachel . I told the teacher the situation and she gave an excuse to Jason , Leo and Frank .I also asked for Thalia . They went to get Passes . I continued to walk and arrived at the hall .

I walked in to see Annabeth sitting in one of the seats and waiting for the others .

"Hey .", I said as I joined her . She nodded .

"I have Rachel and three dancers on my team .", she said , unexpectedly . Rachel ?

"Why Rachel ?", I asked . She shrugged . On cue , Rachel and three others entered as well as the rest of the DemiGods with Thalia . We formed a circle on the middle of the stage and sat down .

* * *

><p><span>ANNABETH : <span>

We sat in a circle on the middle of the stage .

"Tomorrow , Avril Lavigne , Justin Bieber and Selena Gomez are coming . There will also be some reporters .", I said . Rachel let out a squeal . Then , we heard another squeal come from across the room . Jason stood up and walked over there . We heard thrashing and a bit of screaming . Jason brought out Drew . I stood up . If she heard this , there is only one thing to do .

"Drew , under no circumstances will you perform tomorrow . Much less , try to steal Justin from Selena .", I said . She stuck her tongue out at me . Ugh . So kid like . Jason pushed her out and locked the door . Then , he lowered the binds . We sat back down .

"Ok . Umm... Percy and the DemiGods will be doing that new song , 'Livin' on a High Wire ' . Thalia would do it with them . Rachel and I would do a song . And that's it .", I said , concluding .

"I suggest we do Avril .", said Rachel . I sighed . Drama ...

"Which song ? Smile ? When you're gone ? Girlfriend ?", I asked . She shook her head . She looked me in the eye and lowered her voice for dramatics .

"We will do What the Hell .", she said , in a shrill voice .

"Ok then . Let's get to work .", I said . The DemiGods got on stage and rearranged their instruments . Rachel , the three girls and I formed a plan while Thalia just sat on a chair and texted who knows who about who knows what .

"Ok . Um , Rachel , you'll sing this part . I'll sing this and you three will join in when we see a spot that requires multiple voices . Now for the choregraphy .", I said , walking to the stage . We stood on the stage and planned the choreography . I climbed on the piano . I stood on it . It could handle my weight .

"For the bridge , I'll sing up here and jump down .", I said . One of the girls , Gwen , looked at me in worry .

"What if you fall ?", she asked . I jumped down .

"Don't worry . I won't .", I reassured her . We continued with the choreography . I took a glance at the boys and saw Percy doing some singer stunts . And boy , did he look hot . My eyes widened when I realised what I just thought . Annabeth , snap out of it . He made a bet remember !

We rehearsed until the end of the school period . We were ready to lock up until Silena and Piper burst into the room . They immediately lunged at me .

"What are you guys doing ?", I asked , pulling my hands back . Piper repaired her hair . I can see why . Jason is staring at her . I think they like each other . Piper fluttered her eyelids .

"We are going shopping !", shrieked Silena . I shook my head . Shopping is not my thing .

"Nuh-uh . ", I said .

"Yes !"

"No !"

She gave me her impression of puppy -dog eyes . I couldn't resist .

"Fine but Thalia has to come . ", I said . She shot up and smacked my hand .

"Why ?", she asked . I grinned .

"You owe me a sweater remember ?", I said and she facepalmed herself . We grabbed our bags and were , practically dragged out by Silena and Piper .

PERCY :

Rachel and the three girls also left .We laughed as soon as they were out of the earshot . It was very funny . Thalia's expression was priceless .

"Jason , if you want Piper as your girl , you might as well prepare yourself for shopping .", I said , slumping into a chair . We were still laughing but this time because of Jason's face . Jason thought of a comeback .

"But , Perce , we all know that you dig that Annabeth girl .", he said , making me shut up . He high-fived with Leo and they stared at my expression . They started laughing and I sort of blushed . Dude , Percy stop blushing ! , I thought to myself . Well she was hot on stage in her skirt and sleeveless top . We packed out and left the hall .

* * *

><p><span>THALIA :<span>

Shopping with Silena and Piper was torture . If I hear them babble about that sequin top one more time , I am going to scream ! I dragged Annabeth to a store and I stopped in front of a clothes rack .

"Pick your sweater so I don't have to be stuck with them !", I whined . She smirked . Then she shook her head .

"No thank you . If I have to go through this , you have too .", she said confidently . I gave her my best ice -glare and thought of a threat .

"Annabeth , please ! I'll do anything !", I wailed . She smiled .

"Anything ?", she asked . I nodded . She thought for a sec .

"Ok . I want this sweater .", she said , holding out a grey one . I bought it for her and left as soon as I can . Annabeth went out of the store to tell Silena and piper why I left . Annabeth is going to thank me one day for her and Percy . Tomorrow , I have the perfect plan to get them together .

* * *

><p><strong>Thalia's up to something . I keep asking you questions , don't I ? Anyway , what is the girl up to ? 5 comments for next chapter on what you think will happen .<strong>

**When I watch Hercules , I will never look at it the same way again because of Percy Jackson . Thalia is one of the nine muses right ? Anyway , stay tuned and blare your speakers on for , Livin on a High Wire by Lemonade Mouth , Smile by Avril Lavigne , Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne , What the hell by Avril Lavigne , Somebody to love by Justin Bieber (Glee cover) and In my head by Jason Derulo .**


	8. Stars, Hermes the Reporter and Surprise

**Thanks for the reviews !**

**Author Rant - I seriously hate Perlia , Pertemis , Perchel and other Percy /someone not Annabeth . Annabeth and Percy are perfect for each other . Even Aphrodite agrees . **

**Pertemis - Yuck ! Artemis is a virgin goddess and she just thinks Percy is an ordinary boy . Only , he has a higher rank a bit on her chart . But still a boy . **

**Perlia - EWW ! I can never think of them together . Thalia wants to stay a virgin and they would either be best friends or enemies and not boyfriend /girlfriend . What were you thinking ?**

**Perchel - Thank gods , Rick made Rachel the Oracle . If not , I would kill Rachel . Ugh !**

**Reminder - Go to Deviantart to see perfect pictures of Annabeth and Percy . I suggest Burdge Bug . And check out on Youtube : Percy Jackson and the Olympians Fan Film . By JasonBTV . They did the last scene in TLO , the one where Annabeth and Percy kissed . It was so good .**

**Random Deny - I am not a Beleiber . I just like his songs . The lyrics , I mean . Besides , I love the covers .**

Goode High School for Performing Arts

Chapter 8 - Stars , Hermes the reporter and Surprise

MALCOM :

I woke up the next morning to my sister's loud singing . Don't get me wrong . She sounds great but in the morning , not so much . I shuffled to the bathroom and was met with freezing , cold water . I scowled . This must be payback . That's what I get for having a sister . Anyway , I went out the hall in my towel after the shower **(Who loves Malcom ? Not me..) **. I was walking until I slammed into my two younger bros . Luckily , my towel was still ok . They apologised and walked away and I hurried to my room . If I am late , Annabeth will kill me . And I mean it .

I walked down and put my bag on a chair . I took a bowl and filled it with cereal . I put some milk . Annabeth was taking a sip from some tea . She's suppose to keep her voice in shape .My bros were playing in the living room with their toy cars . They were watching Tom and Jerry . After eating , I grabbed my bag and took my keys . Annabeth was behind me . She wore a red t-shirt and white shorts . I turned on the car and before you know it , we were at school . Uncle Frank dismissed school as we had that thing coming up today . So , everyone was not allowed into the assembly hall unless needed or it was time to come in . We walked in and were pulled by Silena .

"Malcom , you will be wearing this . Annabeth , come with me .", she said . She shoved some clothes at me and dragged Annabeth away . Annabeth was mouthing 'help me ' . I couldn't help but chuckle . I looked at my clothes . Woah , leather jacket . I went to the changing room and wore them . I went back out and bumped into Percy .

"Hey man .", I said , greeting him . He looked nervous but didn't say it .

"Hey Malcom .", he said . We stood their awkwardly but I excused myself to set up my keyboard . That saved both of us . I was busy setting it up on stage when I was approached by someone .

"Hey , I'm Stephanie . ", she said , introducing herself . She was brunette and tanned . Boy , did she look cute . I shook my thoughts away and focused .

"I'm Malcom .", I said , smiling . We talked for a few minutes before she went backstage .

ANNABETH :

Silena dragged me away to the back . She took out some clothes and shove them to me . She told me to get dressed . I went into the changing room and changed into whatever clothes she gave me . I wore a white tank top which has some sequins arranged to form a star on my right side , black pants which fit me perfectly and some high heels . They were like 3 inch and I don't think I can dance in them . I walked out , holding them in my hand .

"Silena , I can't wear this .", I said . She was talking to Thalia about something . They exchanged glances .

"You have to .", she insisted . I sighed and wore them . I asked if she had a jacket I could wear over my tank top and she laughed . What was so funny ?

"You don't need a jacket . Now make up !", she squealed , sitting me down in front of the vanity mirror . She put light make-up on my face and red lipstick . Luckily it wasn't blood red . She brushed my hair a bit and I was ready . I stood up and walked in my heels . They were ok . I guess . I parted the curtains a bit . The people were already entering the hall . I felt someone tap my shoulder and turned around .

"Hi , I'm Hermes the Reporter for Olympian Stars . Who are you ?", he asked , holding a microphone in front of me . I had a puzzled look .

"You shouldn't be here .", said a gruff voice . A buff dude pushed the reporter outside . He huffed and went in the assembly hall like everyone else . The dude looked at me .

"Hi , I'm Charles Beckendorf but people call me Beckendorf .I'm Silena's boyfriend ",he said , holding out his hand . I shook him and told him who I am . He smiled and I went to the main room . I met Thalia who was now wearing a black tank top with matching black pants and black knee-high boots . Her hair was less spikey . She saw me and smiled . I smiled back . Percy walked in and he looks as hot as ever . His hair was covering his eyes slightly and I tried not to stare . Instead , I listened to my uncle's speech .

"Now , I will introduce our school band . Meet the DemiGods !", he said and cheers erupted and filled the assembly hall . Percy , Leo , Frank and Jason walked on stage . They kept smiling and waving as my uncle introduce each one of them . My uncle was one of the hosts but the other was some guy named , Will Solace . He was standing next to my uncle and sometimes said witty remarks which made the crowd laugh from time to time .

They played their song , Livin' on a High Wire while me and Rachel got ready . Rachel was wearing a green halter top which brought out her eyes and her hair with some white pants and red lipstick . She ughed as she walked in her heels .

"Let me guess . Silena made you wear 3 inch ?", I asked . She nodded . "Join the club ."I leaned against the wall and the DemiGods walked down . It's show time . I walked on stage with the rest of the crew and prepared my eyes for blinding lights .

"So , Annabeth . You are the Principal's niece . What will you preform with your posse ?", asked Will . I had a headset microphone on . The others had too .

"Well , we will perform an Avril Lavigne . The song is What the hell .", I said , as the others got into their positions . Will and my uncle went to the side as I prepared into my position .

**(Such a waste that I don't know how to express the choreography . In my mind it was great !** Rachel _Annabeth _Both/all **)**

You say that I'm messing with your head (yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
><span>All 'cause I was making out with your friend <span>(yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
><span>Love hurts whether it's right or wrong <span>(yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
><span>I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun <span>(yeah yeah yeah yeah )

_You're on your knees_  
><em>Begging, "Please<em>  
><em>Stay with me"<em>  
><em>But honestly<em>  
><em>I just need to be<em>  
><em>A little crazy<em>

All my life I've been good,  
>But now...<br>I'm thinking, "what the hell?"  
>All I want is to mess around<br>And I don't really care about...

If you love me  
>If you hate me<br>You can't save me  
>Baby, baby<br>All my life I've been good  
>But now...<br>What the hell?

_What?_  
><span>What?<span>  
><em>What?<em>  
><em>What the hell?<em>

_So what if I go out on a million dates?_ (yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
><em>You never call or listen to me anyway<em> (yeah yeah yeah yeah )  
><em>I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day<em> (yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
><em>Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play<em>

I was singing but Rachel suddenly laughed and I saw why , one of our dancers fell down . But she shut up in time for the song .

You're on your knees  
><span>Begging, "Please<span>  
><span>Stay with me"<span>  
><span>But honestly<span>  
><span>I just need to be<span>  
><span>A little crazy<span>

All my life I've been good,  
>But now...<br>_I'm thinking, "What the hell?"_  
>All I want is to mess around<br>_And I don't really care about..._

If you love me  
>If you hate me<br>You can't save me  
>Baby, baby<br>All my life I've been good  
>But now...<br>What the hell?

La, la, la, la, la, la  
>Whoa, whoa<br>La, la, la, la, la, la  
>Whoa, whoa<p>

I danced on the piano . It was a bit hard in high heels.

_You say that I'm messing with your head_  
><em>Boy, I like messing in your bed<em>  
><em>Yeah, I am messing with your head when<em>  
><em>I'm messing with you in bed<em>

I fell but was caught . I looked up into the eyes of my saviour , Percy Jackson . We looked into each others eyes and were about to kiss when I remember my line . I was suppose to sing back up . So I pulled away and walked back on stage .

All my life I've been good,  
>But now...<br>I'm thinking, "What the hell?"  
>All I want is to mess around<br>And I don't really care about  
>All my life I've been good,<br>But now...  
>I'm thinking, "What the hell?"<br>All I want is to mess around  
>And I don't really care about...<p>

_(If you love me)_

If you love me  
>If you hate me<br>You can't save me  
>Baby, baby<br>_(If you love me)_  
>All my life I've been good<br>But now...  
>What the hell?<p>

_La, la, la, la, la, la_  
><em>La, la, la, la, la, la<em>

Suddenly , Drew ran out on stage with a microphone in her hand . She was talking so fast .

"Justin , forget Selena . Come with me baby !", she was saying . I shook my head . Drew is such a ... Beckendorf and another stage hand dragged her off the stage .I went backstage but Silena and Thalia attacked me and shove me back up . I was on the stage alone . I looked around . I don't know what to do .

"Silena .", I said , franticly into the microphone but it was turned off . I couldn't reach them .

"Now , we have a personal contest between Luke and Percy . Stay tuned .", said Thalia from backstage . I actually froze there but then music started . Luke came on stage .

Everybodys looking for love. Oh. Oh.  
>Aint that the reason youre at this club. Oh. Oh.<br>You aint gonna find a dance with him. No. Oh.  
>Got a better solution for you girl. Oh. Oh.<p>

He walked towards me and I backed away . I felt so helpless .

Just leave with me now. Say the word and well go.  
>Ill be your teacher. Ill show you the ropes.<br>Youll see a side of love you've never known. - My back was against a wall and he was leaning in but I ducked and walked away .  
>I can see it going down, going down.<p>

In my head, I see you all over me. -I walked left but there were dudes there . And then right but the same result . I am so confused . This wasn't on the schedule .  
>In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.<br>Youll be screaming oh !  
>In my head, its going down.<br>In my head, its going down.  
>In my head. Yeah. In my head. Oh yeah.<p>

Some dudes know all the right things to say.  
>When it comes down to it, its just a game.<br>Instead of talking let me demonstrate. Yeah.  
>Get down to business lets skip foreplay.<p>

Just leave with me now. Say the word and well go.  
>Ill be your teacher. Ill show you the ropes.<br>You'll see a side of love you've never known.

I can see it going down, going down.

In my head, I see you all over me.  
>In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.<br>Youll be screaming oh.  
>In my head, its going down.<br>In my head, its going down.  
>In my head. - I found a jacket and a Yankees cap under the piano . I wore them and noticed that two of my dancers had come on stage .<p>

Break it down. Ay-oh. Come on. Ay-oh. Ay-oh. - the boys showed off their moves .  
>You singing to me baby in my head right now.<p>

Ay-oh. Ay-oh. Come on. ooo - We showed off our moves  
>She'll be screaming out when it all goes down.<p>

Just leave with me now. Say the word and well go. We can go. - I took off the jacket and threw it accross the stage and Luke started to circle me . He kept aiming for my hat but I  
>Ill be your teacher. Ill show you the ropes. ducked in time . But my hat fell off anyway .<p>

Youll see a side of love youve never known.  
>I can see it going down, going down.<p>

In my head, I see you all over me.  
>In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.<br>Youll be screaming oh.  
>In my head, its going down.<br>In my head, its going down.

In my head, I see you all over me.  
>In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.<br>Youll be screaming more.  
>In my head, its going down.<br>In my head, its going down.  
>In my head.<p>

At the end , I realised that I was in a compromising position . My hands were on Luke's chest and I was looking straight into his eyes . He had twisted us . I watched as he leaned down to kiss me . As he was near , I pulled away just like what I had done to Percy . I smiled smugly. I walked backstage only to be dragged off by Beckendorf and my own brother to the front . They made me sit in the front row , beside Avril . I made a face . What now ?

PERCY :

I was fuming backstage . Luke's performance was like he was seducing her . She looked totally helpless there . She couldn't do anything . Luke's cronies were blocking the exits . I just hope my performance is good enough . I fiddled with my mic and walked on stage . The lights were dimmed .

"This is a spin off Justin's album . The song is 'Somebody to love' " , I said . There were cheers . **(BTW , Glee Cover !)**

For you I'd write a symphony  
>I'd tell the violin it's time to sink or swim<br>Watch me play for ya

For you I'd be running a thousand miles  
>Just get to where you are<br>Step to the beat of my heart

I don't need a whole lot  
>But for you I need, I'd rather give you the world<br>Or we can share mine

I know I won't be the first one  
>Giving you all this attention<br>Baby, listen

I just need somebody to love  
>I, I don't need too much<br>Just somebody to love

Somebody to love  
>I don't need nothing else, I promise, girl, I swear<br>I just need somebody to love

I need somebody  
>I, I need somebody<br>I need somebody  
>I, I need somebody to love<p>

Everyday I'd bring sun around  
>I'll sweep away the clouds<br>Smile for me

I would take every second, every single time  
>Spend it like my last dime<br>Step to the beat of my heart

I don't need a whole lot  
>But for you I need, I'd rather give you the world<br>Or we can share mine

I know I won't be the first one  
>Giving you all this attention<br>Baby, listen

I just need somebody to love  
>I, I don't need too much<br>Just somebody to love

Somebody to love  
>I don't need nothing else, I promise, girl, I swear<br>I just need somebody to love

I need somebody  
>I, I need somebody<br>I need somebody  
>I, I need somebody to love<p>

I need somebody  
>I, I need somebody<br>I need somebody  
>I, I need somebody to love<p>

And you can let it out  
>Anything you want<br>I can bring, give you the finer things, yeah

But what I really want, I can't find 'cause  
>Money can't find me somebody to love, oh<br>Find me somebody to love, oh

I need somebody to love, yeah  
>I, I don't need too much<br>Just somebody to love

Somebody to love  
>I don't need nothing else, I promise, girl, I swear<br>I just need somebody to love

I need somebody  
>I, I need somebody<br>I need somebody  
>I, I need somebody<p>

I need somebody  
>I, I need somebody<br>I need somebody  
>I, I need somebody<p>

I need somebody  
>I need somebody<br>I need somebody  
>I need somebody<br>I need somebody to love

Is she out there? Is she out there?  
>Is she out there? Is she out there?<br>I just need somebody to love

Annabeth walked on stage with a mixture of expressions . Thalia also walked on stage with a Microphone and Luke . She looked at Annabeth and put a hand on her shoulder .

"Annabeth , it's time for you to choose . Percy Jackson or Luke Castellan ?", she asked . Annabeth was hesitant . She reluctantly took the Microphone and said her answer .

"I choose ..."

* * *

><p><strong>Who will Annabeth choose ? I am known for twisting things . Plus , if i make her with Percy , it might be too soon . Tell me your answer . <strong>

**Don't forget to watch the fanfilm ! **


	9. Decision Left Unsaid,Question and Answer

**Thanks for the reviews !**

**Capw8543 - who knows ? I do .**

**giraffe13 - sure you can**

**MilloinPages - good twist . But then the crowd would also be puzzled .**

**AthenaGray15 - yes that is your opinion and I was also thinking of that but its too common .**

**Sapphire-Zebra - I can but maybe I won't .**

**Thalico-freak-99-Hecatejewel - Team Percy !**

**hotkittengirl - Glad you agreed with him .**

**Author Rant - I made PANCAKES . Only they weren't blue because I didn't have the artificial colouring .**

**Reminder - Make pancakes daily !**

**Random Deny - I am not a stuck up princess .**

Goode High School for Performing Arts

Chapter 9 - Descision left unsaid , Question and Answer

PERCY :

I am scared . Annabeth will pick someone and hopefully its me . I know that I caught her when she fell and she leaned in to kiss me or was it the other way . But she also did that with Luke . Who knows if my luck goes bye-bye . I am scared outta my wits . And it's hard to make a Jackson scared .

ANNABETH :

I held the microphone in my hand . I had made my descision . I took a deep breath and said , "I choose.." .

But I was interrupted . By the nosy reporter , Hermes . Lights flashed in front of me and My eyes hurt . I gave the microphone to Thalia and and turned to the reporter . He stopped flashing the lights and told me to sit . So I sat on a chair . He started to interview me . Everytime I opened my mouth to retort or say the real reason I even glanced at him , he asked a question . Of course I had to answer . Then he did the most ridiculous thing .

He spun my chair around and around . When it stopped , I felt a bit dizzy and nauseous . I tried to stand up and I sort of wobbled a bit . Someone helped me regain my posture . I recognised him immediately . Grandpa Zeus !

"Hey Grandpa Zeus . Thanks for helping me . I feel a bit ok .", I said , holding on to his hand . Behind him were more people and I recognise them to be the Olympians . I read somewhere that the Olympians were the most successful people in the world . They all were related somehow so they formed an alliance . Grandpa Zeus noticed me looking at them and immediately introduced me to them .

"These are some of the Olympians : Hades - Doctor and specializes in funerals ", he said , gesturing to a middle-aged man with brunette hair . He proceeded ." Hera - my wife ; does marriage counseling ", he said , I looked at the old lady in front of me . She had and icy glare and I knew why . I remember my dad telling me about my mom . He said that Hera wasn't pleased that Zeus became my mom's godparent . But she got over it . She actually hates me because my dad said that when I was young , I accidentally puked on her favourite dress .

"Demeter ; Founder of the famous cereal Koko Krunch and co-founder of Garden Magic ", the lady in front of me seemed young despite her age .

"Aphrodite - beautician and actress . She does match-making and sometimes helps people by being their personal make up artist .", the woman in front of me was indeed pretty . Scratch that , beautiful . She stepped foreward and touched my hair .

"Hmm ... Perfect to be a model .", I shivered under her touch . Zeus finished there . I wonder where the others are .

My uncle stepped on the stage to say a few words . I have completely forgotten about the guests . I hope they aren't mad .

"Special thanks to the performers . Avril Lavigne , Selena Gomez and Justin Beiber will meet you guys personally .", he said . He walked down and escorted the trio towards the back . I excused myself and joined them . Beckendorf and a few others were busy warding off the papparazzi and fanatics . CRAZY fanatics . I sat down on one of the chairs as the trio sat on the couch . Justin on the left , Selena in the middle and Avril on the right .

Avril spoke first . "Oh my god ! You were all so talented . You two -", she said , pointing to Rachel and me."Have chemistry with each other . Your voices harmonize with each other . I love your music ."

Justin next . " I agree with Avril . You guys have major talent and if I ever need back up singers or dancers , I'll be sure to call here first .", he said , winking to us girl . He earned a jab in the ribs by Selena . I couldn't help but chuckle .

Selena last . " I love your choreography and voices . But I also love your make-up and clothes . Who was in charge of that ?", she asked . We all pointed to Silena and Piper . Selena Gomez stood up and walked towards them .

"What are your names ?", she asked . The two girls fidgeted under her stare .

"I'm Piper and that's my Sister , Silena .", said Piper , summoning her courage . Selena smiled . She gave those two her number and sat back down . My uncle let the young stars talk to us privately . Selena went to talk to Piper , Silena and the three back up dancers ; Justin went to talk to the DemiGods and Luke ; Avril talked to me , Thalia and Rachel .

"You girls are so talented with your voices .", she said , once she learnt our names . " Thalia , you have a voice with edge . You can sing rock and roll very well . Rachel , your voice is sweet and soft . You can sing high notes well . Anna , you have a voice that can go all levels . I love that ."

She excused Thalia and Rachel . They walked out and she looked at me with full attention .

"Annabeth , don't think I don't care about local school drama . Those two boys are very cute . Who are you gonna choose ?", she asked . I played with my fingers but chose to tell her my answer .

* * *

><p><span>PERCY : <span>

It's cool to get advice from Justin Bieber . It's even cool when he's giving you personal dating advice . I survived his talk and went to find Annabeth . I wasn't the only one with the intention . Thalia and Luke were also thinking the same thing . I approached Annabeth who was mumbling something about her heels . She noticed me . Then Thalia . Then Luke . She totally sprinted out of the hall which must be hard for her considering the heels .

The three of us chased her . She headed into the room behind the hall . We went in . She was cornered . She looked like a helpless deer . But she did the most unexpected thing . She took off her heels and I saw that the heel was very sharp .

"Come close and I throw this !", she threatened . Thalia smirked . She walked closer .

"You wouldn't ...", she said . But Annabeth did what she said . It was a narrow miss . The heel was now stuck deep in the wall . Thalia had a scared expression . I stared at Annabeth in awe . She could make Thalia scared which was something I could not do myself . Thalia walked out . Luke and I exchanged glances . We backed out of the room . We sat outside , waiting for her to come out . She walked out , in the heels . How did she manage to get that out ?

Luke immediately grabbed Annabeth's hand and started to pull her towards him . I grabbed her other hand and pulled her to me . We started playing tug o wars . Annabeth pulled both her hands back and ran back to the hall . We followed .

We walked in when she was grabbing her bag . She was about to sprint off again . We had to stop her .

"Annabeth ! Please wait !", I said , trying . SHe listened and spun around . Her grey eyes were like bullets , piercing you through . The two of us walked towards her . She sat down on the seat , her bag on her lap .

"We only want to ask you a question .", said Luke . Annabeth sat there patiently , waiting for the question . Luke sent me a look that said 'what's the question ?' . I cleared my throat and tried to think . But how can I when I have all of this to store ? I said the first thing that came to my mind .

"If you could kiss one of us , who would you choose ?", I blurted out . She blinked twice . She stood up and smiled .

"Why don't I just show you who I would kiss .", she said . She started to walk ******* ** *** ******* ** **** ** .

* * *

><p><strong>Try and guess that ! Need a clue ? Let's just say that the four stars mean kiss . It's pretty much easy .<strong>


	10. Kisses and Misses

**Thanks for the reviews !**

**Capw8543 - glad u think it's funny .****.**

**AthenaGray15 - why thank you . yep u guessed it .**

**pjoroxs - u guessed it !**

**riml - Agony !**

**Pokemonchen - yes , Luke's name doesn't fit .**

**greek-ac-thalassa - yeperooni **

**Me and My Luck - thanks ane they are a bit OOC . I'll repair that maybe in this chapter **

**XOsweetPURPLEcandyOX - we'll find out soon .**

**giraffe13 - maybe ... But those cliffhangers make you guys comment .**

**Author Rant - I am at home and in 6 days my new school semester starts . I hope I can update a lot cuz my dad is putting up new rules and I have limited time for the computer .**

**Reminder - Do not fail in the tests because you don't know what your parents might punish you with .**

**Random Deny - I am not a brainiac and definitely not a failure .**

Goode High School for Performing Arts

Chapter 10 - Kisses and Misses

PERCY :

"If you could kiss one of us , who would you choose ?", I blurted out . She blinked twice . She stood up and smiled .

"Why don't I just show you who I would kiss .", she said . She started to walk _towards me and started to kiss me . _I felt my brain melt and mustered up the courage to put my hands on her waist . I can't believe my luck . Annabeth is like the feisty , perfect and smart girl whom my dad despises . She's not like Rachel and she doesn't let that red-head bring her down . We heard the door close and I think that Luke went out . But I do have to prepare myself . Luke is not going off without a fight .

We pulled away , breathing deeply .

"So does that mean you choose me ?", I asked . Well Duh ! She kissed you Percy . What is wrong with your brain ? Oh wait , Annabeth melted it .

"Yeah . Pretty much .", she said , grabbing her bag . I offered to drive her home and she accepted . In the car , we were silent . And it was a comfortable silence too . We arrived in front of her house after turning and stuff . My cellphone rang .

"PERSEUS !", my mom yelled as soon as I answered the phone . Annabeth can so hear that .

"Hey mom .", I said . My ear was sort of beeping . "What's up ?"

"Why aren't you home ?", she asked , calmly . Wow , that was fast .

"I'm sending my girlfriend to her house .", I said . She squealed . Uh-oh !

"One day , you have to bring her here to meet me . Say hi to her for me and come home soon .", I cut the call . I turned back to Annabeth who had an amused expression on her face .

"Mom said hi .", I said , awkwardly . She was about to leave but turned to see me one last time .

"Don't be late for the performance tomorrow after school , Perseus .", she added a grin when she said my full name . I got out of the car and grabbed her wrist . She looked at me with an alarmed expression . I repaid her with a playful yet mischevious look . I grabbed both her wrists and leaned in closer . I kissed her full on the lips . I pulled back before she could respond .

"Never call me Perseus .", I warned . She smirked playfully . I bet she's gonna do it again . I got back in the car and she went inside her house . I drove off . I parked outside and locked my car after I grabbed everything I needed . I opened the door only to be engulfed by my mom in a bone-crushing hug .

"I can't believe my son is so grown !", she said .

"Suffocating !", I choked out . She let me go instantly . We ate dinner , without dad and I went upstairs . I did some homework which was memorise the verses of the song Grover gave me and Annabeth . He said he got an A on it .I fell asleep after that . The next day , I woke up and took a shower . Annbeth had told me to wear something that fits the Christmas Theme . I wore a green t-shirt with my black pants . After looking at the lyrics sheet , I went to school in my car .

I walked to my locker and did my usual things which was comb my hair and style it as how I want it . Suddenly , someone tapped my shoulder . I turned to see my wonderful girlfriend . She was wearina red sparkly top and a striped shorts with a matching striped sweater and a Santa hat . She wore white tights and red high heeled boots . She noticed me looking so she spun around .

"What do you think ?", she asked me about the outfit . I smiled .

"It looks good on you .", I said , as Thalia joined . She was in her usual style .She looked at Annabeth from top to bottom .

"What's with the getup ?", she asked .

"We have a performance after school for our music teacher .", she answered . Thalia grinned .

"That is if Percy doesn't try anything to get him into detention .", she said and walked away . Gosh , Thalia can be such a dweeb . I closed my locker and took out a special type of plant . Annabeth noticed .

"I-is that Misletoe ?", she asked , baffled . I nodded and put it above us . She smirked and kissed me .

"Well aren't you two cozy ?", asked a voice . We pulled away to see Luke , smirking . He took out a box and gave it to Annabeth . Annabeth , hesitantly , took it and opened it . She took out a silver bracelet .

"Wow . It's beautiful -", Luke smirked at me . I glared at him ."-But I can't have it . No thanks Luke . Give it back to Rachel . That is if she wants to take you back .", said Annabeth , giving the present back .

"OOOh , Burn !", I said , almost laughing . Luke slapped Annabeth . I noticed this and kicked him in the stomach . He doubled-over in pain . I smirked . VICTORIOUS ! Unfortunately , the principal is there .

"Mr . Jackson , detention.", he said , handing me a slip . I took it , pouting . The principal left with Luke who was grinning at me . I looked at the slip . Looks like i might be late for the performance . The bell rang and we went to class . School wasn't much and after that , I went to detention . I waited eagerly for my detention to end . I hope I can make it in time . After a few more minutes , I was excused so I sprinted down the hallway . I heard music from the assembly hall which meant that it had started . I hope it wasn't ours .

ANNABETH :

Percy had to get detention . I made my way to the hall after school . I had to get ready . After this act , it was ours . I just hope that he isn't late . But he was . I had to start without him .

Carolers singing, sleigh bells are ringing  
>It's that time of year<br>Everyone's toasting, chestnuts are roasting  
>Christmas time is near<br>Something's missing and I'm wishing  
>Wishing that you knew<br>How much it would mean to spend  
>This Christmas time with you<p>

So if you feel it coming  
>On this special day<br>Just trust your heart  
>Don't let your head get in the way<p>

Cause it's Christmas  
>And the start of something new<br>But it's Christmas  
>And I hope you will feel it too<br>Candy canes and mistletoe  
>Jack Frost nipping at your nose<br>But all of it means nothing  
>Without you<br>Without you

I had to do his part . Percy , get yourself over here already ! If not , you might not get any marks ! That thought replayed in my head a few times and I hope I didn't mess up my lines .

Just for a minute, you get a feeling.  
>Look up in the sky.<br>Santa's here, so get in the spirit.  
>Just give it a try.<br>Children beaming and I'm dreaming  
>Hoping that it's true.<br>Cause it would mean so much to spend this  
>Christmas time with you!<p>

So if you feel it coming  
>On this special day<br>Just trust your heart  
>Cause I can't wait to hear you say<p>

That it's Christmas  
>And the start of something new<br>Well it's Christmas  
>And I hope you will feel it too<p>

Come on Perce , it's almost ending .

* * *

><p><strong>Will Percy Make it ?<strong>


	11. JIT, Beach and Sunday

**Thanks for the reviews !**

**Author Rant - I love making jokes . They make me smile . If you giggle , you burn a lot of calories . I'm always the joker in my group . **

**Reminder - Make jokes regularly . ORIGINAL jokes .**

**Random Deny - I am not shallow !**

Goode High School for Performing Arts

Chapter 11- JIT , Beach and Sunday

ANNABETH :

It was already late . I doubt Percy would be here by now . I better finish it . As I was about to sing the bridge of the song , someone beat me to it .

Everyone together sing.  
>Silver bells, and golden rings.<br>But all of it means nothing,  
>Without you. (No no no)<p>

Percy walked down the steps and took my hand . I sent him a warning glare after that . But we just finish . I would talk to him later .

It's not Christmas without you-you-you _[x3]_  
>It's not Christmas without you<p>

Our teacher clapped and we bowed . Percy was still holding my hand and I squeezed his hand . He mouthed me ,'later' . The teacher started to take marks but then looked up .

"Percy , you only had a few lines but I guess it's ok . You are in the school band so you sing a lot anyway .", Percy smiled . Haha , being in a band makes you get out of singing and a few others because we can search the performance on Youtube . The teacher gave us one final announcement .

"The principal announced that next Wednesday , we will do a Born This Way Day at school . It was official to everyone . All you ahve to do is print your flaws on a t-shirt like the ones on Glee . You can put as much flaws as you want as long as the flaws are about you ."

I grabbed my bag and was about to leave but Percy thought otherwise . He dragged me into the room behind the hall . We entered and I noticed a pair of sunglasses on the table . I decided to not pay that much attention to it .

I looked at Percy and he grabbed me by my waist . He looked at my eyes to see traces of my anger at him . It was hard to stay angry and not kiss him . He leaned down and kissed me . My hands dropped my bag and wound themselves around his neck . My fingers tangled themselves into his hair . As we were deepening the kiss , someone walked in . We broke away to see Grover standing there awkwardly .

"I was just err .. gonna get my sunglasses ...", he said , trailing off . I handed him his sunglasses and he hastily walked out of the room . Percy turned to me and wanted to continue . As he leaned in , I put my finger on his lips .

PERCY :

What ? Annabeth put her finger on my lips . She smiled .

"That's enough for one day , Perce .", she said , getting her bag and dragging me out . I , as the gentleman I am , drove her home . It was Friday and tomorrow was Saturday . I felt a need to go to the beach . She got out of the car but gave me a kiss on the cheek which snapped me out of my thoughts .

"Annabeth , wanna go to the beach tomorrow ?", I asked . She smiled .

"Sure thing , Perseus .", she said , smirking . I am so gonna punish her tomorrow at the beach . She was walking but turned back . "Percy , can I invite Thalia ?", she asked . Hmm ... I really don't want them there but...

"Sure , and I'll invite Nico .", I said , putting on a sweet smile . She grinned . "Thanks , Perseus !", she said as I groaned and slammed my head on the wheel . I drove home . I walked in and the house was empty . No matter . I found a note on the kitchen table .

_Percy , I'm arriving home late . Go and eat the blue cookies I have on the shelf . _

_XOXO mom _

I grinned . I love my mom's cookies . They're blue NOT blueberry . She makes them like that for fun . I grab the whole tin and brought it upstairs . I took out my phone and dialed down Nico's number . he picked on the first ring .

"Hey Nico . Wanna go to the beach tomorrow ?", I asked , taking another bite out of the cookie .

"Ok then . And let me guess , eating cookies ?", he asked . I laughed .

"Yeah .", and I cut the call . I lay on my bed and continue to eat it all . I don't know when I fell asleep . The next morning , I woke up at the sound of my phone ringing . I looked at the ID . Annabeth . Oh gods ! The beach . I paid little attention to her call and ran into the shower . Bad enough , I fell down and bumped my chin on the edge of the sink . I took a quick shower and wore a t-shirt and my trunks . Annabeth had stopped calling . I took my keys and drove my car to Annabeth's . Turns out , Nico and Thalia were at her house . they were waiting on her front lawn . When I arrived I honked .

Thalia was wearing a shirt and her sweats . Nico was wearing a t-shirt and his trunks underneath . Annabeth was wearing shorts and a one shoulder blouse . You know the kind which covers one shoulder and leaves the other out in the open intil the middle of her forearm . I could see her bikini strap . Which was obviously the point . Thalia called shotgun and sat in the driver's seat . She smirked . So her plan .

Annabeth sat beside Nico in the back . I was very jealous . Luckily , the beach wasn't very far . In a few minutes we arrived . I took out out a mat which I always kept at the back for reasons and an umbrella . I pitched the umbrella in the sand as Annabeth and Thalia changed . Annabeth took off her top and put it in her bag . She proceeded to take out a bottle of sunblock . I watched as she squirted some on her palm and rubbed her hands together . She continued to wipe it on her arm . I noticed that she was wearing an aqua-green bikini . She hadn't taken her shorts off , though .

I didn't know that I was staring at her until Nico slapped me on the cheek . I held my cheek and looked at him in disbelief . He shrugged .

"You were staring at her .", he simply muttered , placing the picnic basket on the mat .

ANNABETH :

Ok , I'll tell you this . I noticed Percy staring at me and it was hard to stifle a chuckle when Nico slapped him . I mentally thanked him . Well , Percy wasn't that bad looking anyway . He had an awesome six-pack and was cute in the sun . Well , I sat down next to Thalia on the mat and took out a book . I was about to read it but Percy yanked it out of my hand . He dropped it into the picnic basket .

"Hey ! I was going to read that !", I protested . He pulled me to my feet and dragged me into the water . We got in the water until knee-length . Well , knee- length for me cause I am shorter that him .

"I am going to punish you for using my full name ...twice .", he said , with a mischevious glint in his eyes and tone . He ducked and carried me bridal style .

"Percy ! Stop ! Put me down !", I said . He smiled at me and dropped me . I fell in the water with a splash . I was wet all over . I looked up at him with a sour look . He shrugged .

"You said put me down .", he said . I rolled my eyes and yanked his right foot . He lost his balance and fell into the water . He looked back at me with a childish expression . I stood up and offered him my hand . he took it but pulled me and I landed on top of him . I looked up into his sea-green eyes . They were like orbs with the sea in it . Realising where we are . I got off him and walked to the beach . I took my towel and wrapped it around me . Thalia , who was sun-tanning muttered something .

"Don't think I didn't see that .", she muttered . I huffed . It was getting late . Nico returned with some ice-cream . I took one random flavor and started licking it . Percy had just started to make his way back . He got his towel and slung it over one shoulder . He shook his head and water droplets hit me , Nico and Thalia .

"Hey !", we all protested .

"Sorry .", he said , nonchalantly .

I grabbed my bag and went to the changing room . I wore my top and changed from my wet shorts to a mini skirt . I walked out and dumped my bag in the car . The others were already packing and I helped put the mat in the bonnet of Percy's car . Once we're all done , Percy started the car and Nico called shotgun . I sat in the back with Thalia . Percy dropped Nico and Thalia off first . I moved to the front seat .

"Perce , what are you gonna print on the Born this Way T-shirt ?", I asked . He shrugged .

"My dad said that I'm too loyal when it comes to friends . He said that I would risk anything for them .", Percy said , keeping his eyes on the road .I nodded .

"I'm too proud . My step-mom said that I won't ever admit my mistakes unless I swallow my pride .", I said , playing with my fingers ."I also have arachnophobia ."

Percy almost stopped the car .

"How ?", he asked . I shrugged and sighed .

"My dad said that when I was young , I went to sleep at my aunt Arachne's house . She's the one that found that phobia . She put a fake spider on my nose when I was sleeping . When I awoke , I screamed and ran out of the room . When I was running , I knocked down one of her prized possessions , a vase which she won after beating my mother . The only thing she has to remind her that she can beat my mother . She was so mad at me that she prayed that millions of spiders will attack me . From then on , I was scared of spiders . Malcom is too only he won't admit it . " , I told him . He nodded understandingly .

"Hey , at least you're scared of something everyone knows . I'm scared of flying .", he said , to cheer me up . I looked at him in disbelief . " My brother , Tyson boarded an aeroplane to go to his new school . But , it crashed . I've been afraid that that might happen to me ."

I rubbed his arm to console him . I had an idea to make him laugh ," Do you know any of Thalia's or Nico's flaws ?".

"Well , Thalia is afraid of heights . She won't admit it though . It would ruin her look . And Nico can't hold a grudge . No matter how mad he is at someone , he can't hold a grudge even if he tries . He's practically the most forgiving dude you ever met .", he said . I nodded .

"yep he is . My own boyfriend wants to punish me if I did a little mistake . Maybe I should switch .", I said , jokingly . He stopped the car . He turned to me and wiggled his fingers . Uh-oh ! "I was kidding ...", I said , holding my hands out . He used one hand to secure both my wrists and the other hand to tickle me .

"Percy ! Stop ! I was kidding ! Perseus !", I choked out . He stopped .

"You called me Perseus again !", he said , I noticed that we were in front of my house so I jumped out and grabbed my bag .

"Bye Perce . ", I said , running inside . I blew him a kiss when I closed the door . Percy drove off . I turned around and found myself face to face with my Helen , my step mom .

"Well , well . If it isn't the little slut .", she snarled .

"I'm not a slut , Helen . He's my first boyfriend ever . Besides , we all know who the REAL slut is . " I said , walking upstairs . I turned around to see her expression . It was amix of embarassment and anger . Malcom had to go out at that time .

"Oooo Burn !", he said , before shutting the door again . My step-mom let out a grunt and walked to the kitchen . Annabeth 1 , Helen 0 ! As I was relaxing in my room , my phone rang .

"hello ?", I asked .

"Annabeth , it's Grandpa Zeus ! I want you to meet the Olympians tomorrow . Are you ok with that ?", he asked . I checked tomorrow's schedule .

"Yeah . I'm free .", I said .

"Great ! Come to the Empire state Building at about 1 o'clock .Bring Malcom . Wear something nice like a summer dress or something .", he told me .

"Ok . Thanks . But why Sunday ?", I asked .

"Because they'll all be present . Including your mother .", he said . I lost him at the word mother .

"M-mother ?", I asked .

"yes . She's Athena . Anyway , ask for the 600 th floor . Cheerio !", he hung up . I threw the phone on my bed and sunk down on the floor . I kept replaying what he said .

_Including Your mother ._

* * *

><p><strong>Uh-oh ! Is meeting Annabeth's mother good or bad ? Anyway , do you want a Thalico or a Thuke ? <strong>


	12. Olympians, Catfight and Goodbye

**Thanks for the reviews ! Thalico it is ! BUT , one person wanted Thuke . And that guy had a good reason . That is , I think .**

**Author Rant - I think this might be really tearful .**

**Reminder - Bring lots of tissues **

**Random Deny - I am not breaking up Percabeth . Athena is ! *Pecked by owls* **

Goode High School for Performing Arts

Chapter 12- Olympians , Catfight and Goodbye

ANNABETH :

I woke up the next morning , slipped on my robe and walked downstairs . I took out the pancake mix and made myself some pancakes . As I was holding the plate and walking up the stairs , I saw my step - mom sleeping on the couch . From the smell of it , she was drunk again . I climbed the top of the stairs and went to the bathroom . I took out the bucket of water and -from the top of the stairs- threw it to the couch . Helen instantly woke up and screamed because she was terrified and shocked . I ducked into my room and started laughing behind the door . What a way to start the day . I'm a devil in training . I ate the pancakes while looking for a dress in my closet .

I found the perfect one . I walked out and went to Malcom's room . I knocked .

"Mmm?", came his reply . I sighed .

"1 O'clock . Grandpa Zeus wants to meet us . Wear a tuxedo or something . ", I said .

"Why ?", he whined .

"He wants us to meet the Olympians . He said that mom is there .", I said .

"Mom ?", he asked .

"Yes . Real mom !", I said , heading back to my room . It was 9 o'clock . I opened my laptop and started listening to songs on Youtube . Three hours later , I stood up and took a shower . I dried myself up and wore a green dress with grey flowers and put on some grey pumps . I applied light make-up and realised we had another half an hour only . I banged on Malcom's door .

"Yo , Bro ! Hurry up !", I shouted . He hastily opened the door and walked out in a grey shirt and black jeans . He grabbed his keys and we headed to his car . I got in and he drove us to the Empire State Building . He parked it not far from there and we walked in . I went to the doorman .

"600th floor please .", I said and he gave me a key . We went into the elevator and I punched in the small key . The elevator immediately started moving to the 600th floor . Once we arrived , it let out a small ding . We walked out . The sight was beautiful . There were statues and fountains and tables with buffet food .

"Right on time .", said grandpa Zeus , greeting us . He took us to random people .

"This is Poseidon , he is a marine biologist and owns the Neptune inc. ", he said . The man in front of me had black hair and sea-green eyes . He reminded me of Percy . By his stern expression , I felt that he wasn't going to greet me . he simply looked away . Next !

"This is Apollo . he is head of the show biz buisness .", Apollo was young and yet head already . Next !

"This is Artemis . Apollo's half-sister . She has a song group called Hunters of Artemis .", the girl was pretty and she asked if I would like to join . I declined politely . Next !

"This is Dionysus . He makes wine and serves wine .", man , that dude was drunk . Next !

"This is Hermes . He owns Hermes Travelouge for travelers and is our agent .", for a suppose to be old guy , he is fit . Next !

"This is Ares , he specializes in wars and rivalry . He is used as an advisor to certain war countries .", hardcore ! Next !

"And this is Hephaestus , owner of Heaven Workshop .", buff . The last woman , however , caught my eye . She had black hair and grey eyes . I never thought I'd see my mom again .

"Annabeth ? Is that really you ?", she asked , hugging me . Then she noticed Malcom . "Malcom ! My boy ." . I heard someone call my name . I turned around to see Percy , in a polo shirt and jeans . He hugged me and I hugged him . Both our parents approached us and cleared their throats .

"What are you doing with my son ?", asked Poseidon . He was clearly angry . I pulled away from Percy . Mom pointed a finger at Poseidon .

"What is your sea spawn doing with my daughter ? ", soon this turned into a big fight . At the back , I noticed Nico and Thalia . Percy and I approached them .

THALIA :

Percy and Annabeth approached us . We all started asking questions at Annabeth . She shushed us and we asked her one by one .

"What are you doing here ?", asked Nico .

"Grandpa Zeus invited me ." , my eyes bulged .

"Zeus is your grandpa ?", I asked .

"Technicly . Why ?"

"I'm his daughter ."

"Wait , if you're his daughter then your sort of my mom's sibling . Percy's your cousin which means he's my mom's cousin and so is Nico . Then ... what am I ?", wow she didn't have an answer .

"Let's just say we have a weird family .", said Percy , concluding . We all nodded . We turned back to the fight . It was getting bad . I stepped between them and pushed them .

"can't you all get along ?", I asked . Everyone was quiet . The two rivals looked at each other with hatred .

"I would if his son stays away from my daughter .", said Athena . Annabeth cocked an eyebrow . I feel something coming along .

"Daughter huh ? ", she asked . I was right . Annabeth stood in front of Athena . "If you were my mother , you wouldn't have left me ." .

"I didn't want to . It's just work-", Athena tried to explain . Annabeth rolled her eyes .

"Is work more important than family ?", she asked .

"Look , Annie . After this is all done , why don't you follow me to San Fransisco .", said Athena .

"Don't call me Annie ! And I don't want to go with you to San Fransisco . I'm perfectly happy here .", she reasoned .

"But your stepmom-"

"At least I can play pranks on her with Malcom and annoy her . But pretty much she can't tell me off . ", Annabeth snapped back . I heard Hermes say , 'I like this kid' . Athena ran a hand through her hair . She looked a bit tired .

"She sent you to the school you didn't want to go . If you follow me , you can follow your dreams . ", she persuaded .

"Mom , my dream is here . I do want to be an architect but that's after .", said Annabeth .

"I'll give you a week to stay here . Then after that , we go to San Fransisco . I already told my lawyer and he had said the court allows me to take charge of you .", Annabeth was getting impatient .

"Mom , I would rather stay here and take classes online . You don't have to take care of me . I can take care of myself .", said Annabeth , arms crossed .

"Take care of yourself ? You even let that sea spawn hug you .", she said , almost exploding . No pun intended .

"That sea spawn is my boyfriend . ", Annabeth said , making Athena quiet . Uh-oh . A vulcano will erupt . Annabeth sent me a message which said 'run' . I evacuated everyone including Malcom . Catfight !

"BOYFRIEND ? You will come with me to San Fransisco tomorrow and that's final !", she bellowed . Annabeth muttered something which I think is , 'Helen would be a nicer mom than you'd ever be .' . Then Annabeth stormed out .

"Malcom , let's go home . I have some packing to do and I can confirm that it will be total hell .", she said , dragging Malcom . Harsh ...

PERCY : 

I was now confused . Athena was Annabeth's real mom . Annabeth is her daughter . Athena wants Annabeth to go to San Fransisco . Athena was angry with me . Annabeth defended me . Annabeth must really love me . And I love her too . But she's leaving tomorrow . Aye Caramba . Since when did I learn Spanish ? This is bad , really bad . I leaned against the wall .

"You really love her do you ?", my dad whispered . I nodded . "Then I approve of your relationship . " , I almost skipped when he said that . Then , Annabeth stormed out of the room and dragged Malcom with her . They were going home . If she leaves tomorrow , I only have a few hours with her . When I ran outside , she was already out of sight . I went home and straight to bed . I had to wake up early . I slept .

The next morning , I woke up and took a quick shower . I wore a simple t-shirt and jeans and drove to Annabeth's house . I arrived Just in Time . She was about to leave . I literally jumped out of my car .

"Annabeth !", I called out . She stopped and looked at me . Athena was in the car . She ran to me and i held her in my arms .

"I'll be back .", she whispered in my ear . She looked into my eyes and kissed me for one final time . She ran back to the car and went inside . Athena drove off . I walked back to my car and drove back to my house . I went to my room and slumped on the bed . I cried myself to sleep .I didn't even bother to go to school .

* * *

><p><strong>Aww .. Teary . But I promise you that I have a surprise in the next few chapters . Someone will make a roadtrip to a certain place and more chaos will continue . Send me your guesses . Do you want Jasper or Jeyna ?<strong>


	13. Tutors, Sisters and Camcorder

**Thanks for the reviews ! And special thanks to Pokemonchen for reminding me about Hazel . I was thinking of someone to play a certain role and that guy reminded me so I have the part she will play in this story .**

**Why can't you guys just pick one ? When I see most of it is Jasper suddenly Jeyna comes along ... But still , who wants Reyna with an OC or another character whom I forgot .**

**Author Rant - There is this SpongeBob 48-hour marathon on Nick . **

**Reminder - Do not overuse your laugh-box .**

**Random Deny - I have not watched Twilight . **

Goode High School for Performing Arts

Chapter 13 - Tutor , Sisters and Camcorder .

ANNABETH :

"Annie ... Annie ...", someone said , shaking my shoulders . I opened my eyes and rubbed them lazily . I looked around . I was on the aeroplane and my dream was real . I really was going to San Franscisco . I looked up at the woman who shook me awake . Oh , my mother . I let out a yawn .

"We're here .", she said , calmly . We boarded a plane for SF and mom left the car at the airport . Don't ask why . I stood up and Athena handed me my bag . It had my essential things . We walked off the plain and into San Franscisco International Airport . We collected our bags and mom called a taxi . After a few hours , we traveled to my mom's apartment . I looked , boredly , out the window . There was the Golden Gate Bridge . It was very sturdy and I salute Irving Morrow .

We arrived and Mom paid the taxi driver and gave him a tip . I brought my suitcases to the front desk and Mom said something to the clerk . We headed on the elevator and got off on the fifth floor . Mom opened the door to her apartment . I walked in and the place was huge . Mom showed me my room . It was the same size as my old room . The walls were green and the floor was white . I dragged my suitcase in . The third wall was all glass . I pulled the curtains back and I could see the balcony . I opened the door and stepped out . Fresh air . My mom called me .

"Annie , I'm going to work . You can hang here . Don't leave the apartment . I'm getting you a tutor . He's suppose to arrive at noon .", she said , holding her cellphone . I huffed and opened my laptop . I was bored . I can always record a video and send it to Percy. He had sent me his email . I pressed record .

"So um . Hey guys . I'm at San Franscisco and I don't think that I'm enjoying it one bit . I'm supposed to be home-schooled . I don't really know why she won't let me go to a public school though . Anyway , how are things there ? I hope none of it changed since I've left . I promise I'll be back ... someday ... Anyway , I'm starting to tear up so bye .", I said , to the camera . I wiped a tear which escaped . I sent the video to school . The doorbell rang . I opened the door .

There stood this guy . He is bulky , with a shaved head and a colourful rainbow tatoo on his biceps .His face is like a pile of bricks . Who is this guy ?

"Hi , I'm Butch . I'm Annabeth's private tutor .", he said , introducing me . I nodded .

"I'm Annabeth . Well , come on in .", I said , opening the door wider . He walked in and sat on the couch . We started to learn some very boring stuff . I am trying to stall from learning . I guess Butch saw my bored face . So he wanted to show me Chinatown and other places . I know Athena said for me to stay put but I don't want to listen to her . I excused myself to get some stuff . I grabbed my camera and my purse . I repaired my hair and my outfit . I was wearing a white dress with green polka-dots that reached the middle of my thighs . I wore a coat and a green hat . I walked out as Butch grabbed his bag . I locked the door and we went to Chinatown .

* * *

><p>The streets were live with activities . There were kids playing and dancing . Random music . We walked around . I admired everything . It was so cool . I opened up my camera . I pressed record .<p>

"Hey guys . I'm currently at Chinatown . It's like the largest Chinese community outside Asia . I was suppose to be learning but I got a break . This guy here ,", I gave them a shot of Butch ."- is my tutor . His name is Butch . He's taking me sightseeing . ." ,I turned the camera at me and let Butch hold it . I looked around . There were pagodas , parks and other stuff . It was like a city in a city . We approched a kid playing the drums . His friend was playing the guitar . Another kid had a beatbox . I paid the kid and grabbed a mic . He put on a beat which I know from ABC . I searched the crowd and spotted to girls whom I think I've seen before . I grabbed one of them and gave them a mic .

_A buh-buh buh buh-buh _

I started off . She followed .

_A buh-buh buh buh-buh  
>You went to school to learn, boy<br>Things you never, never knew before...  
>Like I before E except after C...<br>And why 2 plus 2 makes four  
>Now now now, I'm gonna teach you...<br>Teach you, teach you All about love, dear...  
>Sit yourself down, take a seat<br>All you gotta do is repeat after me._

ABC  
>Easy as...<br>123 Or simple as...  
>Do re mi<br>ABC, 123, baby, you and me  
>ABC<br>Easy as...  
>123<br>As simple as...  
>Do re mi<br>ABC, 123, baby, you and me

Come on, let me love you just a little bit  
>Come on, let me love you just a little bit<br>I'm a going to teach how to sing it out  
>Come on, come one, come on let me show you what's its all about .<p>

_ABC _  
><em>Easy as... <em>  
><em>123 <em>  
><em>Or simple as... <em>  
><em>Do re mi <em>  
><em>ABC, 123, baby, you and me <em>  
><em>ABC <em>  
><em>Easy as... <em>  
><em>123 <em>  
><em>As simple as... <em>  
><em>Do re mi <em>  
><em>ABC, 123, baby, you and me<em>

I gave back the mics to the kid and took the camera from Butch . I closed it and went to meet the two strangers . I put on a warm smile .

"Hey . I'm sorry about the random thing back there . Anyway , I'm Annabeth .", I said , holding out my hand . The first girl shook my hand . She had dark brown silky hair and her eye colour was black . She had a height at around 5'2 and faintly reminded me of someone .

"Bianca . ", she said , flashing me a smile . The second girl also smiled . She had brown hair and her eye colour was sort of gold . " I'm Hazel ."

"I think I've seen you before , Bianca ", I said , making Bianca grin . She put a tuft of hair behind her ear .

"I'm in the group , Hunter's of Artemis ."

"I didn't know that . I was also offered to join the group but nah ...", I said , making her grin bigger .

"Ok . So do you know my younger bro Nico ?", she asked . My eyes widened .

"I didn't know he had a sister . I go to school with him ", I said .

"Hazel is his younger sister .", she said . We cut the talk short and I invited them to walk around . We decided to cool off at one of the cafes . After we ordered , I opened my camcorder again .

"Hey , I'm at a cafe . And we met new friends . Hazel and Bianca . Nico , why didn't you tell me you had sisters and that they were super fun .", I said , shortly and closed the camcorder again . I turned my attention back to them . They were each sipping mocha lattes .

"What are you doing here anyway ?", asked Hazel in a friendly tone . I sighed .

"Well , my mom wants me to learn and become an architect here and follow her footsteps . So she hired a tutor , Butch , and here I am . Having fun instead of learning .", i said . We chatted some more and eventually Butch said that I had to go home before my mom find out . . We exchanged cellphone numbers and headed back to the apartment . Butch sent me till the front door .

"thanks Butch . I had a fun time . See you tomorrow .", I said , opening the door . he said goodbye and went down the lift . I opened the door to see my mother sitting on the couch . A very angry expression on her face .

"I told you to stay here .", she said . I tilted my head a bit .

"I was just warming up to the city . And I think I'm liking it .", i lied . I must've lied pretty well because she smiled .

"I'm glad . Now go get some sleep .", she said , walking to her room . I went into mine and uploaded the vid onto my laptop . I edited and merged the two vids . After that , I sent it to the Percy and went to sleep with a smile , gracing my lips .

* * *

><p><strong>Nope , that is not Hazel's part yet . I will tell you in the next chapter . In that case , keep guessing . What is her big part ? Reyna  Oc or Reyna / other character from PJO ?**


	14. Videos, T-shirt and Tickets

**Author Rant : I wanted to post this up yesterday but I must've forgot ...**

**Reminder : Create a list **

**Random Deny : I do not like to be underestimated .**

Goode High School for Performing Arts

Chapter 14 – Videos , T-shirt and Tickets .

PERCY :

I woke up at around noon , I guess . I think school already finished . No , I didn't sleep through without waking up . I did wake up but only to send my email to Annabeth . I turned to lie on my back and looked up at the ceiling . I feel so empty and alone .

"Percy ?", came a sound from behind the door . It was Thalia . I put a pillow on my face . I had no mood to talk to her or anyone else .

"Go away !", came my muffled reply . She grunted .

"Open up if not I'll break the door down !", she threatened . I didn't answer . Nor did I move . I heard a rattle and the door was open . I threw the pillow across the room and it hit Thalia in the face . She picked up the pillow and held it between her thumb and index finger as if it was a disgusting thing . I had to scoff at her reaction .

"Go away ...", I said . But she simply came closer with the pillow and beat me with it . I sat up and noticed Nico in the doorway . "Dude , get her away from me !"

Nico simply came and took the pillow from Thalia's grasp . He threw it across the room . We sat on my bed in a circle .

"You're still on her ?", asked Thalia . I nodded . How can I not ? We have just been boyfriend and girlfriend for a few days ... We sighed at the same time . I stood up and stretched a bit .

"You know , if you're worried about her , i can ask my sisters to look after her .", said Nico , offering his help .

"yeah but do you know where she is ? No right .", I said , making him pout a bit .

"We're gonna print our shirts . Wanna come ?", asked Thalia .

"yeah . I think . I need to check my e-mail first in case I got anything from Annabeth . I gave her my email when she was on the plane . I don't know if she ot it . It was worth the try .", I said , sitting down on the chair in front of my study desk . I logged in as Thalia and Nico pulled up a chair and sat beside me . I was surprised to see two videos . I opened the first one . It showed Annabeth sitting on a balcony .

"So um . Hey guys . I'm at San Franscisco and I don't think that I'm enjoying it one bit . I'm supposed to be home-schooled . I don't really know why she won't let me go to a public school though . Anyway , how are things there ? I hope none of it changed since I've left . I promise I'll be back ... someday ... Anyway , I'm starting to tear up so bye .", she said . She looked so innocent and angelic . I miss her even more . The video finished so I clicked for the second one .

The scene was different . It was cheery and very busy . Annabeth seemed less sad .

"Hey guys . I'm currently at Chinatown . It's like the largest Chinese community outside Asia . I was suppose to be learning but I got a break . This guy here ,", she gave us a shot of a guy ."- is my tutor . His name is Butch . He's taking me sightseeing ." . I immediately got jealous . Thalia sensed this .

"You're still her boyfriend . She can't get wooed that easily .", she assured me . Then Annabeth sang a song with a random stranger. Nico's eyed widened .

"Is that my sister ?", he asked . We all looked again . Yes it was ! Bianca was Nico's sister whom went overseas to work . She brought along her younger sister who is Nico's younger sister too . They were having fun . The video ended too soon . I don't know how long I was staring at the screen but Nico dragged me outside . We got into Nico's car and drove off to a t-shirt printing shop .

I'm still worried about Annabeth . My mind kept playing the possibilities that could occure there . She could get a new boyfriend . She could actually enjoy it there and never comeback ... Nico tossed me his phone .

"I already called Hazel . Hazel will keep an eye on Annabeth for you .She were born to do this . She's like a trained professional . She won't get caught .", he said , washing away a bit of doubt . **( There's Hazel ! She's gonna spy on Annabeth . )**Ok -dokey then . Nico parked the car and we walked inside the shop . We picked out three plain white t-shirts . We all decided what to print on it . I would print 'Too Loyal' . Thalia wanted 'Need for Power' . Nico would put ' Can't hold a Grudge .' . We waited until the clerk was finished . A few hours later , we paid and went back to my house . I put the bag containing my t-shirt in my closet . I took a three slices of pizza from the fridge and reheated it . I passed them to Thalia and grabbed a slice .

We sat next to the kitchen counter . We ate in silence . It was good because I had no intention to speak . I just wanted to get some sleep after that and then go to school tomorrow . Tomorrow was Tuesday . Wednesday was the Born This Way Day . Ugh , you would think we had nothing to do but you are wrong .

* * *

><p>The next day I woke up and wore a grey shirt . I walked downstairs and ate a bit of cereal . I wanted to go to school early . And I did . I went to my locker and took a few stuff and headed to the pool . I changed into my trunks and swam laps . I needed something to get her off my mind .<p>

"Hey .", I looked up . It was Malcom . I swam to the edge . Why was he here so early ?

'What are you doing here this early ?", I asked . He ran a hand through his hair .

"I could ask you the same . I needed to get Annabeth of my mind .", he answered , sitting down . I nodded .

"Me too ..." , I said slowly . It was awkward sitting there with your girlfriend's brother . I excused myself to change . Then me and Malcom walked to class . It was dreary . Like everyone knew that Annabeth wasn't here anymore . Which they probably did because the principal probably told them . Before you knew it , school ended . I felt a need to eat Blue cookies . So when I got home , I took out the tin and sat in front of the tv . There was the usual news about the Olympians .

"This just in ! It was confirmed that Athena , one of the renouned Olympians , has brought her daughter to San Franscisco . We hope to catch a glimpse of her on Friday -", said the reporter . i immediately shut the tv . I do not need more stuff to think about . I cleared my mind and went upstairs to play some video games . I ate dinner with my family . My mom knew that I wasn't in the mood to talk . Dad was in his study .I finished and went to bed early .

* * *

><p>The net day , I wore my t-shirt and a jacket over it . We weren't suppose to reveal our t-shirts . I walked in and saw taht a lot were already at school . I walked down the hall , with my head down and bumped into someone . I looked up to see Aphrodite , one of my dad's colleague . She smiled at me . I tried to smile back .<p>

"Let me guess . You miss Annabeth .", she guessed . I nodded and let out a sigh . She took out her purse and took out three tickets . She gave them to me . I looked at them questionly . She smiled wider . "They are plane tickets for San Franscisco . The flight leaves tomorrow afternoon . "

I winced at the word 'plane' . She smiled . "Percy , do it for Annabeth . I've paid or the hotel . It's called the San Fabulous . I have three rooms uder your name . You can stay until whenever .Anyway , I have to go . Bring two friends . Bye ."

I breathed in . Do it for Annabeth . I tried to encourage myself . I put the tickets in my pocket ad went to find Nico and Thalia . I found them by the cafeteria and told them the plan . They agreed to come with me and we enjoyed the rest of the day . I went to tell my mom . She agreed and let me go . I packed my stuff and by the time I was finished , it was nightfall. I slept and dreamt of the next day .

* * *

><p>I woke up with a start . It wasn't a dream . It was a nightmare . I dreamt that Annabeth found a new boyfriend . I shook that thought ad realised I must've slept through . I took a shower and wore something . I grabbed my suitcase and went downstairs . I kissed my mom on the cheek and grabbed a pancake . I threw my bag i the bonnet and startd the car . I drove off to Thalia and Nico's house . Then , we went to the airport . I parked the car and we walked inside . We brought our passports . I gave them their tickets .<p>

We got pass the procedures . Then we got on a plane . I was nervous . Thalia noticed this and squeezed my hand to calm me down . I closed my eyes when we took off . In the air , I relaxed a bit . I tried to sleep and eventually did . Annabeth , I'm coming !

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's coming ! He swallowed his fear ... What do you think will happen next ? <strong>

**I give you to options :**

**1. They meet and everything is ok . they just ahve to solve the problem with Athena .**

**2. Percy doesn't want Annabeth to know that he's there and wants to surprise her .**

**I know the answer . Is it 1 0r 2 ? Or even a sudden 3 ? **


	15. Flyer, Paparazzi and Clothes

**Author Rant : I don't like making the girl cheat on the boy . I like making the boy cheat on the girl . i just don't know why .**

**Reminder : I need to buy books for school . **

**Random Deny : I do not like to quit . I just quit without me knowing it . **

Goode High School for Performing Arts

Chapter 15 - Flyer , Papparazzi and Clothes .

ANNABETH :

I woke up the next morning and noticed that there was a note for me . I looked and read it .

_Annie , _

_I have to get to work early . Food's in the microwave . Butch will come round at noon . _

_Love , Mom . XOXOXOXO_

I put the note down and looked at the clock . It was 10 . 30 in the morning . I better get dressed . I took a long shower and wore a purple vest Top with blue jeans .I combed my hair and let it curl freely . It was around noon when I ate breakfast . The doorbell rang and I knew that Butch was at the door . I opened it and let him in . I went back to my breakfast as he sat down on the couch .

"Butch , I don't know why my mom hired you . I practically know all the things I need to pass and Architectural School . ", I said , not looking up from my food . I really mean it . Before I went to Goode , I studied about Architecture . I was so excited to go there . But then , everything happen . I still haven't forgotten anything I read . I washed my plate . Butch seemed to believe me .

"Ok . What is the importance of Phillipines Architecture ?", he asked . I thought for a second .

"Phillipines have still retained their rustic charm in architecture . They use natural construction materials .", I said . He clapped and congratulated me . Butch decided to take me strolling down the streets . I was grateful to have a friend other than Hazel and Bianca . I wore a sweater and walked out with Butch and my purse . We walked out the building and admired the scenery . It was very busy with traffic . As I was walking , I felt like someone was watching me . I looked around . Butch seemed to notice my discomfort .

"What's wrong ?", he asked , eyes filled with worry .I shrugged .

"Just a feeling I guess ..", I said as we passed a big building . I was given a flyer from a girl . I read it and found it extremely interesting .

_Get a chance to Perform on stage !_

_Date : Firework Friday _

_Place : Firework Plain _

_Consult with manager of Firework mania ._

I stopped and turned to Butch .

"I want to enter this !", I said , excitedly . He shrugged and took me to the building . I had to fill in alot of forms and the manager said that I can perform . I told him that I'd be perfoming 'FireWork' by Katy Perry . I walked out with a smile . But it vanished when I felt like someone was watching me . I looked at the street in front of me . There were people eating , walking , shopping and dancing . Who is watching me then ? Butch decided to take me back to my apartment . I followed and let him take the rest of the day off .

I spent my time sitting in my room . My laptop on my bed . I searched for the lyrics of the song and spent time memorising it . I had the urge to make a Youtube account . And I did . Now all I need is some videos ... I can sing ! But I don't feel like doing it right now . The front door slammed shut . I opened my door a bit . There was my mother talking on the phone . She sounded stressed . Well , I bet that isn't something I needed to worry about . I better not bother her . I went to the kitchen and took out some fish . I made fish and chips . Athena walked into the kitchen .

"What did you make , Annie ?", she asked , sitting at the table . I served her and sat down next to her .

"Fish and Chips .", I said as we started eating . She complimented it and I washed the dishes as she went to her bedroom to sleep . I forgot to tell her about the performance . I'll just tell her tomorrow . I went back to my room . I wonder what Percy is doing right now . I miss him more than everything . I hope he's alright . I will be back . I slept with these thoughts ad woke up the next morning . Butch called and said that he couldn't make it . Looks like I have to spend the wednesday by myself . I took a shower and wore a tank top and lazy pants .

I switched on the tv . Gossip Girl was on . Well , I do like it . It was an intruiging series . I mean , Chuck and Blair should clearly be together . The damn directors are too stupid to see that . Wow , I'm getting worked up about some fictional character's love life . Well , I was depressed about MY love life . I just wish I could see Percy . But , I have a feeling I will . I stood on the balcony . I looked down at the roads and streets . No , I will not commit suicide . I'm not THAT stupid .

The building in front of me also had balconies . Some were also relaxing outside and I really felt like I was being watched . Again . I checked my surroundings . Everything was normal . Until a helicopter merged in front of me .

"What the heck ?", I cursed , when one of the guys on board took out a camera .

"It's rolling . We'll ask you Qs and you give us As .", he said , calmly . Half of me wanted to throw my slipper at him . But I detained myself . "Are you Athena's daughter ?"

"Of course I am . ",I answered confidently . This guy was getting on my nerves .

"Will you or will you not be at the Firework Friday ?", he asked .

"I will . In fact , I am performing .", I said . I heard the door shut and my mom was behind me . She noticed the papparazzi and shooed them away . She dragged me in and locked the balcony doors . She looked at me with a firce expression like yesterday .

"What were you doing ? Paparazzi like that shouldn't be answered to .", she scolded me . I sat down and crossed my arms over my chest . I am so not taking this . Let's just say the truth now .

"Mom , I am performing on Firework friday and you can't stop me . Now , will you excuse me , I need to calm my nerves .", I said , walking to my room . I laid on my bed and thought things over . I got my iPod and put my earphones on . It was playing 'Wish You were here ' by Avril Lavigne . I took out a facial mask and relaxed with it . I must've slept with it on because I woke up and the sun was already out . I took off the mask and switched my iPod off . I washed my face a bit , brushed my teeth and took a shower . I wore a T-shirt that said 'I don't care ' and white pants . I put on a jacket and took a pair of sunglasses . I walked into my mom's room and opened her drawers .

There were wigs in one . I picked one which was straight black here . I ate breakfast , wore the wig , put the sunglasses on , grabbed my purse and headed off . I need to by a dress for tomorrow . And I can't afford to have papparazzi on my tail . I stepped out and walked to the nearest shopping complex . I walked into the first shop I saw and looked around . The dresses were boring and out of style . I walked to the next store . It had killer dresses .

I picked a Karen Millen Lace Halter Neck Dress . I picked it in the colour turquoise . It was beautiful and a little pricey . She said that the dress would suit blondes and I lied that my friend was a blonde . I walked out satisfied . Now that I have a dress , I need shoes . I found a perfect pair of Turquoise Paris Hilton heels . I went home and dumped the stuff on my bed . I took out a hanger and hung the dress behind the door . I hid the heels under my desk . I took off the wig and carefully stashed it back in my mom's drawer .

I got a text from the manager of FireWork .

_On Friday , come at 6.30 . Show starts at 7 . Firework starts at 8 . Ur performance at 8.30 ._

I smirked . Fine by me .

* * *

><p><strong>Is it just me or is Annabeth being a little sassy ? Oh well , I picture Annabeth as a headstrong girl . Do you guys believe that I have not read the son of Neptune ? Well , I haven't but I found this cool website where you can read it online ! <strong>


	16. Plan, Run and Microphones

**Author Rant : Are my ideas predictable ?**

**Reminder : Don't be afraid of letting all hell break loose .**

**Random Deny : I swear but mildly .**

Goode High School for Performing Arts

Chapter 16 – Plan , Run and Microphones

PERCY :

I woke up when we landed . We go off the plane and entered the airport . We grabbed our bags and stopped a taxi . I told him that we were heading to San Fabulous hotel . He took us there and I paid the fair . When we arrived , it was already nightfall . I checked us in .

"Perce , my sister wants meet up tomorrow morning .", said Nico .

"Sure .", I said , handing him and Thalia their room keys . I headed to my room . The bellboy dropped off my bags and wished me a good stay . I looked out the big glass window leading to the balcony . I took one look outside . San Frascisco is way busier than New York . I changed into my pajamas . The one Grover got for me on my birthday . He instsisted that he called them PJ's PJ because my initials were P and J . It was red and I would practically die if Thalia saw me in this . She would tease me till my death . I got under the covers and slept .

The next morning , I woke up and took a shower . I wore a normal shirt and pants . I took a hat and a pair of sunglasses and headed for Nico's . He and Thalia were talking in front of the door . I greeted them .

"Hazel wants to meet up .", said Nico as we got into the lift . We headed down the street with Nico leading the way . We stopped at a cafe . The three of us sat down and ordered breakfast . After ordering , a familiar face appeared . Hazel had a big smile on her face as she hugged Nico .

"So what have you got ?", asked Thalia , taking a bite out of her bacon . Hazel took out a stack of paper . Wow , Annabeth must've been busy . Hazel took a deep breath and gave us some parts of her information .

"Tuesday : Annabeth was spotted entering a main event this Friday which is FireWork Friday . Wednesday : SHe didn't do much . But Papparazzi must've known about her arrival . Thursday : She wore a black wig and went to buy her dress for the event . We think she disguised either to get rid of the Ps or she knows I was spying . She caught on fast and I almost got caught .", said Hazel . She talked with us and then went home . That left us to do whatever we needed .

"How about someone makes a special a performance on Annabeth's ? It could be a surprise . All we need is to get you a tux or something . ", said Nico . Thalia volunteered to buy it for me . We stood up and paid . Thalia decided to got to a shop by herself and would meet us back at the hotel . Nico and I just stood there with boredom on our face . What should we do. It was almost noon . As we walked around , I noticed someone with a certain tan and black hair .

"Dude , is that Annabeth ?", I asked . Nico looked in my direction . The girl took off her sunglasses and I stared into those grey eyes I missed so much . She seemed to notice us and stared back . I could see that she was working a few kinks . She started walking towards us . I pushed Nico towrards a corner .

"Run !", I told him . We rounded an alley and hid there . Annabeth seemed to pass by . I sighed in relief .We got out . "That was close !" . Nico nodded . We looked out and saw Annabeth walking and dancing . We decided to do a bit of spying by ourselves . We followed not far from her and hid behind some people when she occationally looked behind her . After 2 or 3 hours , she walked into a building . We decided to head back to the hotel . I walked to my room and Thalia gave me my tux . It was black and there was red bow that I had to wear it with . I decided to take a nap and when I woke up , it was already 5 .

I took a quick shower and wore my tux . By that time it was already 6 . Thalia and Nico were ready . So we headed to the place where this event will be held . It's show time ! We walked all the way there and my feet were killing me . Thousands of people were already there and the show would start at like now . I slipped backstage and hid behind some clothes . I could hear a big argument going on .

"What do you mean I have to do two songs ?", the voice sounded familiar . I peeked and saw that it was Annabeth . She had an intense look on her face and she looked stunning in her dress . The manager tried to explain .

"All you have to do is sing Just Dance by Lady Gaga at 7.15 . Then run back here and change into your dress and sing your song . It's pretty much easy . Plus , one of my performers just quit so please help me !", he said , almost begging . When Annabeth spoke he seemed scared of her . Oh well . I planned what I would do . I hid behind other stuff . Annabeth walked into her assigned room and changed into a sequin top and white pants . Her make up was sparkly a bit . One of the stagehands helped her with her microphone which was diamond-studded . The manager went out and made the introductions . Soon , Annabeth was on that stage , singing Just Dance . She came back and ran into the dressing room . She walked out wearing her previous dress .

She had time to relax and I had time to steal a microphone . I walked up to the technician and told him that someone on the other side of the stage needed his help . Then , I readjusted all the settings . I had real fun . I saw the technician walk back with an annoyed expression so I bolted . Muahahaha ! My plan will fall into action !

* * *

><p><strong>Percy has something up his sleeve . And it's not just a figure speech . HE has a microphone up his sleeve . The one he stole just now . How will Annabeth react . Send in your ideas :<strong>

**Annabeth will be all like ...**

**Her expression will be ...**

**She will ... Percy . **

**And fill in the blanks . I wanna see what you think .**


	17. Song, Change and Percy

**Author Rant : School is starting tomorrow (Wednesday)**

**Reminder : I am sorry if I don't update regularly **

**Random Deny : I am not the smartest eventhough I am not the dumbest .**

Goode High School for Performing Arts

Chapter 17 - Song , Change and Percy

ANNABETH :

The next day , I woke up feeling great . I was so excited for tonight . At least it was one thing that can take my mind off Percy . I really wish that he is here . I miss him so much . I decided to start my day by walking in the streets for some fresh air . I took a shower and wore some clothes . I walked into my mom's room and took the wig I wore yesterday . I wore my sunglasses and the wig . I wore a jacket and went out . Butch was sick today so he couldn't accompany me .

Mum wasn't there so my work was easier . I walked to Starbucks and bought a latte and some scones . I finished and startd walking . It was 10 and the streets were already busy . I have another 8 hours . What to do ? I watched people make fantastic music and tried to blend in . I seriously felt someone watching me so I cast my glance to the street in front of me . There was this guy in front of me staring . He motioned to his friend beside him .

The friend looked in my direction and he was very familiar . I took off my sunglasses . Oh my , that guy looks very much like Nico and the boy looked like Percy . I wanted to be sure so I walked towards them . As I was walking , they ran away . Yes , it must be them . I chased them but they easily ditched me . I tried to find where they went but I gave up . I strolled down the street , occasionally walking into shops . Although I felt someones gaze upon me , I just ignore it . I do sometimes look behind me just in case . After a few hours , I decided to head back to mom's apartment .

When i reached there , it was 1 . I had 5 hours more . SO , I sat down on the couch for a while . I haven't finished exploring my mom's apartment though . I saw a room which I had not noticed . I opened the door and marveled at the sight . My mom had a guitar , drumset , microphone and keyboard in the room . She didn't tell me . I took my camera and perched it on a desk . I put a chair in front of it and took the guitar . I pressed record .

"Well , I found this room by accident and I haven't even posted one video so here it is . I will be doing a cover of Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift .", I started to strum the guitar .

I sang the song . It was sort of tearful . "The song is from The Hunger Games . I hope you love my cover . Rate , Comment and Subscribe .", I said , pressing stop . I set everything like it was and went back to my room . I edited the video and posted it . I was somewhat proud . Anyway , I had 3 more hours . I decided to fill my stomach .I ate a pizza I ordered . I had two more hours . Time to shine .

I took a shower and wore my dress . I put on a bit of makeup and wore a coat around my dress . I had another hour and it would take long for me to walk from here to there . I grabbed my heel and wore them . I grabbed a small purse and wore a hat and suglasses . I walked out and watched my step . I made sure that I didn't stepp on anything that could harm my heels . Occasionally , I saw flashes of light . I just paid no attention .

I arrived and had 15 minutes to spare . I walked in and the manager walked up to me .

"Honey , you are going to have to do two performances .", she said and that news startled me . Who said ?

"What do you mean I have to do two songs ?", I asked baffled . What song ? What if I don't know the lyrics ?

"All you have to do is sing Just Dance by Lady Gaga at 7.15 . Then run back here and change into your dress and sing your song . It's pretty much easy . Plus , one of my performers just quit so please help me !", he said , almost begging . I sighed in frustration and went to my assigned dressing room . I sat on the chair and the artists immediately set me to work . A few minutes later , I was wearing a sequin top and my make up just got sparklier .I was given a diamond studded microphone . I walked on stage and sang Just Dance . After that , I took a bow and ran back to the dressing room . I forbid anyone to help me and I walked out being myself .

I was about to go onstage when I realised that my microphone was off . I consulted the technician . He repaired my microphone and I asked him to play the song for Firework . And he searched for the cd .

"I'm sorry but I forgot to bring it . " , he said . I started to hypervilent . I was scolding him until...

Monday,  
>Well baby if fell for you<br>Tuesday  
>I wrote you this song<p>

Who was singing ?I held on to my microphone and went onstage . What the Fudge ? Percy was singing . How'd he get here ? I'll ask him after the performance . I started to sing along .

Wendsday  
>I wait outside your door,<br>Even though i know its wrong

I walked closer to him . He held out his hand and I took it . We sang together . With Percy , It felt like I was in paradise .

7 days a week  
>Every hour of the month<br>Gonna let you  
>Know where my heart<br>Is commin from  
>I shouldnt fell this way,<br>But i gonna say  
>Baby i gotta let you now<br>I will try  
>Everything,<br>To make you grow  
>Closer to me<br>And maybe make  
>You beleave<br>That i will bahave  
>How can i<br>Get it through  
>To tell you<br>What i cant lose  
>I will try 365 days,<br>365 ways to get to youYeah, to get to  
>You, you, you, you<br>Baby  
>Every second,<br>I want you all  
>To myself<br>(All to my self)  
>Every second<br>Every second  
>Every tick tick of<br>The clock  
>I just can<br>Handle myself,  
>Feeling kinda guilty<br>but girl i cant stop  
>Girl i donÂ´t wanna<br>Nobody else,  
>No one else,<br>No one else  
>I will try<br>Everything,  
>To make you grow<br>Closer to me  
>I will try 365 days<br>365 ways  
>to get to you<p>

"I sang this for my wonderful girlfriend !", said Percy . He kissed me and the crowd went wild .

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if It's boring . NewsFlash : I can't update regularly . I have school tomorrow . I'll update weekly ok ? Anyway , I have a big surprise .<strong>

**Sneak Peek : **

We went to school like normal . But what was not normal was I heard the band playing . I walked in but Jason stopped me .

"Sorry , man . Bandmates only .", he said . I looked at him puzzled .

"I am in the band !", I said . He shook his head .

"We replaced you .", he answered , making me sweaty . What ? They replaced me ?

"With who ?", I asked . But I soon got my answer .

**That's all I'm giving . See ya .**


	18. Kiss, Paper and Home

**Author Rant : School was great ! Not !**

**Reminder : Unable to update regularly .**

**Random Deny : I do not have wings !**

Goode High School for Performing Arts

Chapter 18 - Kiss , Paper and Home

ANNABETH :

I pulled away from the kiss . People were taking pictures and all that . The manager however , ushered us backstage . What does he want ? He gave a smile to the crowd . They were cheering . I grinned . It was good to perform onstage . After the curtains closed , the manager turned to us . His expression was no longer happy . He was furious .

"You !", he pointed an accusing finger at Percy . "Have disturbed the performance !" .

I rolled my eyes and tried to reason with him . "Really ? He did save your show . If there's anyone you should be mad at its the technician guy ."

The manager left us , in search of the technician . I pulled Percy into my dressing room . There were hundreds of questions in my mind . Well , maybe not 100 but you get my drift . When we reached my dressing room , I hugged him and looked up ito his sea-green eyes .

"How'd you get here ?", I asked , slowly . He smiled .

"Aphrodite helped . I wanted to see you so much . I missed you .", he whispered . I smiled . He was cheesy and cute at the same time . He pushed me against a wall and started to kiss me . I granted him access into my mouth and soon we were intensely making out . I opened my eyes as he kissed down my neck . But , I noticed a camera poking through the door . I thought it was my imagination until a flash . I pushed Percy away and he pouted . I walked to the door and threw it open . The cameraman came tumbling down .

"Oh my gods ! Percy , let's get out of here !", I said , grabbing Percy's hand . I hid my sunglasses in my pocket of the coat and we walked out . Surprisingly , someone had put a red carpet . Percy grinned and handed me his hand .

"Shall we ?", he asked , with a playful glint in his eyes . I smiled . I took his hand and we walked on the red carpet . We did funny poses for the camera . I saw a little girl with brown hair and grey eyes . She reminded me as mother . I approached her .

"Hey there .", I said , greeting her . She asked me for her autograph and I gratefully did that . "What's your name ?"

"Georgie !", she exclaimed , her eyes seemed to be analyzing me ."You look like my mom ."

I smiled . I knelt to her level ."I do ? Well , you look like my mom .", she giggled . I stood up again . Soon , a lady walked out . Stress and frustration in her face . She had straight blonde hair and stormy grey eyes . Man , she looked just like me . She saw Georgie and her face seemed to light up .

"Georgie ! Don't ever do that ! I'm sorry if she gav eyou any trouble m-", she was startled when she saw my face . "Annabeth ? Is that you ?", she asked . I was confused . Who was this lady anyway ? She seemed to notice my puzzled look ."I'm Minerva , Athena's twin . From the looks of it , my daughter got her looks and you got mine ."

Minerva ? I've never heard of her . Mum ever told me she had a twin . Anyway , I hugged Minerva and said goodbye . I went back to Percy who was still on the red carpet . He was having more fun than me . We hailed a taxi and went to my apartment . I kissed him goodbye and walked in . I went to my room after locking the door . Mum was already asleep . So I changed into my PJs and laid on my bed . I couldn't sleep so I decided to check my Youtube account . I logged in and was surprised at the reaction to my video .

_104 comments , 1543672 likes , 2998765 views . _I spent my time going through the comments . Some were from haters but I didn't pay attention to them . I felt tired after reading the last comment . So I closed my laptop and went to sleep . I was having a peaceful sleep until someone slammed the door shut . I looked at the clock .

_9.30 a.m. _It was still early so I went back to sleep . Until my mom came bursting throught my bedroom door . I felt something hit my head . I sat up and looked at it . It was a regular newspaper . But what really grabbed my attention was the headline .

_Daughter of renouned architect makes out with famous marine biologist's son . _Under that was a picture of me and Percy making out in my dressing room . I opened the page to read the full report while my mother was babbling about something . She yanked the newspaper out of my hand .

"What is this ?", she asked , furiously , pointing to the picture . My mom is such a gank .

"Me making out with my boyfriend .", I said , innocently . She seemed to get madder than ever . "Mom , he's my boyfriend . We can do that everytime we want ."

"I do not want you to be friends with this pathetic boy . Do you really think thet he loves you ?", she asked . Oh that is it !

"Mom , if he doesn't like me , would he even think about coming here ?", I asked making her quiet . I smiled triumphantly . I stood up and grabbed my computer . "I am buying the next ticket to New York whether you like it or not ." I looked up the next flight . It was in 5 hours . Perfect ! I took a shower and wore fresh clothes . I packed my few clothes into my suitcase . Mom had gone out I think . I grabbed my cellphone .

"Hello Perce . ", I said . He yawned and I had to chuckle . "I'm buying the next plane ticket to New York . Want me to buy one for you ?"

"Yeah . And one for Nico and Thalia .", he said , groggily . I laughed .

"Ok . The next flight is in 5 hours . Start packing .", I said , hanging up . I relaxed a bit .

* * *

><p>4 hours later ...<p>

I dragged my suitcase out of my room . I put it in front of the door . I noticed that my mum was heading towards me . She cupped my face and sniffled .

"I guess I can't stop you can I ?", she asked . I shook my head . She kissed my forehead ."Anyway , I am always proud of you , Annabeth . Remember that I will always be there for you .", she said , hugging me . I hugged her back and said goodbye . Before I left , I turned back to look at her .

"Mom , try not to keep another secret from me . Like your twin for instance .", I said . She smiled and promised . I got into a taxi and went to the airport . Percy , Nico and Thalia were already there . I walked up to them . They hugged me .

"Yay . You're coming back ! ", said Thalia . I grinned and gave them their tickets . Thalia helped me with my bag . We got through all the procedures and my seat was in the middle of the plane . Thalia sat down beside me .

"I am going to be watching you Chase .", she warned . Wow , that was a fast change of mood .

"Alright Aunt Thalia .", I said , sinking into my seat . Nico and Percy laughed at the word 'aunt' . Well it was true . Thalia is technically my aunt . Thalia smacked the two boys and I tried not to pay attention . This was gonna be one long plane ride home . I tried to sleep as it was almost dark .I dreamt of unicorns and pretty little rainbows . Nah , I'm just kidding . I dreamt of Percy . I woke up and we were almost landing . I took in the sight before me . Ah , it was wonderful .

I looked at Percy who was behind me . He was still asleep and had drool . I grimaced and pocked him in the chest . he instantly woke up with a mad look on his face ."Seaweed Brain , you were drooling ."

He wiped the drool and looked at me . " Seaweed Brain ?"

Aw , he looked cute with his confused face . "Well , you like water a lot and sometimes you are playing dumb ."

"Hey !", he protested , waking up Thalia and Nico in the process . Nico mumbled something like 'Thalia ... Hot... Make out ' and immediately sat up when he realised what he had said . Lucky for him , Thalia was rubbing her eyes , oblivious to the happenings around her . Me and Percy smirked at Nico who sent us a death glare . We landed and the four of us got out of the plane and airport . We had gathered our bags and Percy drove us home . he sent me first and I kissed him on the cheek . I opened the door and dragged my luggage in .

"I'm home !", I announced . Everyone came out to greet me . Even Helen . We hugged and put the past behind us . We were starting over . The next day , I went to school and told my uncle that I would like to enroll into Goode again . he smiled and said yes . It was Sunday and he told me that he would see me again tomorrow . I went home and unpacked . I went to the kitchen for dinner and was suprised to see that Helen had cooked . We ate like a family and I excused myself for bed . I went to sleep and started dreaming of tomorrow .

* * *

><p><strong>There you go ! A bit of Thalico ;) . Review ! I want at least 7 reviews before I do the next chapter . Oh , And read my other PJO stories like The Pact . See you soon !<strong>


	19. All Because Of A Band

**Author Rant : I have a pair of shoes and it's brand is NICO ! Isn't that funny ?**

**Reminder : Ok . I updated cuz I have to. You guys gave me 6 reviews which is close enough to seven . I think I want to add a 'My Awesome Review of the last chapter'**

**Random Deny : I do not want to copy people . I just write what they probably already wrote and don't give credit to them because I don't know if they wrote exactly what I wrote .**

Goode High School for Performing Arts

Chapter 19 – All because of a band

PERCY :

I woke up the next morning . I was a bit energized by the return of Annabeth . I took a shower , had breakfast and grabbed my bag before I went to Annabeth's house to accompany her to school . She was beautiful even in the wee hours of the morning . She was wearing a light blue blouse and a black skirt . She was breathtaking . We walked together with Malcom . It was peaceful and I think I am saving up on petrol . Grover will be so proud ! He was always babbling that I spend to much petrol and that it'll destroy the environment ... I guess Annabeth changed me for the better .

We went to school . Classes were dreadful and some teachers actually thought to let us go early . So we did go out early .Lunch was fine ,well except ofr the part where Nico wanted to test out these really bad jokes he made for his class . I'm starting to wonder why noone had thrown a pie at his face yet . Thalia was thinking of joining the singing class .Grover wanted the principal to add an environment group on the list . Anyway , I walked down the hall with Annabeth . But as we approached the assembly hall , I heard the band playing . I walked in but Jason stopped me .

"Sorry , man . Bandmates only .", he said . I looked at him puzzled .

"I am in the band !", I said . He shook his head .

"We replaced you .", he answered , making me sweaty . What ? They replaced me ?

"With who ?", I asked . But I soon got my answer. Out of the corner of my eye . I saw two people walking towards me . One had sandy blonde hair and the other had frizzy red hair . Luke and Rachel had replaced me . They both smirked at me . I felt really angry . It bubbled up inside of me .

"How could you replace me ?", I spat out at Jason who cowered with fear . I didn't care if he was scared . I felt someone tugging at my arm . I turned it was Annabeth . She pulled me out of the hall . She slammed the door and looked at me .

"Percy , it's ok . I mean , it's just a band right ?", she asked making my anger flare up .

"Just a band ?", I growled . She looked at me in fear . "You think it's just a band . It's more than that .How could you be stupid enough to even think that it was just a band . I mean , My whole life's there .There could be nothing more important than that and now Luke and Rachel took my place . I-"

She stopped me , tears welling up in her eyes . Uh-oh . Did I say something wrong ? Did I mess up ? She sniffled . "I-I'm not going to talk to you until you get your priorities straight yet . That is , IF you get your priorities straight ."

"Me ? What about you ? You're acting like little Miss Perfect as if you had no problem in the world !"

"I never said that !", her eyes were wide and horrified . I rolled my eyes .

"Yeah but you act like it ! Who's to say that it isn't true ?", I asked . She clutched her bag and looked down . I saw tears spill from her eyes . My eyes widened . Oh no . I had just hurt Annabeth all because of my selfishness . I am such a stupid person . I reached out and touched her shoulder . But she backed away .

"Me . I'm the one that says that isn't true ... Percy , I thought that today would be a happy day . I get to be reunited with my friends . With my boyfriend . I thought that nothing could ruin it . But I was wrong ... I was a fool .", she said . She looked at me one last time and walked off . I just stood there , like an idiot and didn't run after her . After I heard a door close , I realised how stupid I was . I should've ran after her and told her how much I love her . I turned around and saw Rachel and Luke behind me . They were both smiling victoriously . I felt like I want to punch them .

"Well , well . Looks like I still have a chance .", Luke grinned evilly . He put his hands into either one of his pockets .

"Don't touch her !", I threatened him .

"You don't own her anymore ...", he said , walking back into the assembly hall . Rachel walked closer to me with a sly smile .

"Percy , that means we can actually date ...", she said , rubbing her hand up and down my arm . Normally , to any guy , that would make them take Rachel's offer but for me , I can't . My heart belongs to Annabeth and her only . I slapped her hand away and walked out the door . The traffic was extremely bad and now I am really glad I didn't drive to school . Annabeth was probably arriving at her house . I took out my cellphone . I dialed her number .

"Hello ?", she asked , uncertain .

"Hey Annabeth !", I said , rather cheerful . I think I was faking it . I hope she noticed that . I don't want her to think that I am happy that I broke up with her .She seemed to sigh .

"Did you get your head straight ?", she asked .

"I .. er .. umm .. uh...", I stuttered .

"Hmm . Not yet then . Bye .", she hung up . Oh dear ... I have to convince her that I am not like that . I called up Nico and Thalia . I asked them to come to my house . I ran back to my house and took a long shower . I heard mom tell me that they have arrived and I told her to send them to the game room . I wore some clean clothes and went to the game room only to find Nico and Thalia making out .

I screamed a manly scream and they instantly pulled away from each other . I started to talk gibberish .

"But .. I ..you ..what ...how...when ...huh?", was all I could say . Thalia and Nico were looking at each other -more like each other's lips - guiltily .

* * *

><p><strong>News : Watch The Gospel Truth &amp; Zero To hero on Youtube performed by really talanted people . Uploader is : sm7perez ! I need 7 reviews for next chapter .<strong>


	20. The Goode Side

**Author Rant : After I wrote this , the laptop blacked out ! My brother did it . That is the lowest thing anyone would do to me . So , I redid it .**

**Reminder : Do not do that .**

**Random Deny : I do not like people who are mean .**

Goode High School for Performing Arts

Chapter 20 - The Goode Side

ANNABETH :

I walked home by myself . Percy had just been selfish a few hours ago . So , I dramatically broke up with him . I walked away and was expecting him to run up and express how much he loves me . But I guess that only happens in fairytales . I am an idiot . I opened the door and thre my bag on the first thing I saw . Which was the couch . I sat down , my head in my hands . I was thinking about how miserable I was when my phone vibrated . I opened it . Percy called . Might as well answer . If I neglect him , I might end up doing something totally unworth it . Besides , I really want to talk to him . Even after he dubbed me 'Little Miss Perfect' .

"Hello ?", I asked .

"Hey Annabeth !", Percy said , He sounded cheerful . Is he happy we broke up ? What ? Calm down Annabeth . Well , might as well tell him that I was serious about what I said back there .

"Did you get your head straight ?", I asked .

"I .. er .. umm .. uh...", he stuttered . Well , he still hasn't then .

"Hmm . Not yet then . Bye .", I cut the call and threw my phone on my bag . A few second later , it vibrated again . This time because of a text Thalia sent me .

_I hav a problem . Need advice from u ... _- Why ? She never asks advices . Anyway ...

what ?

_I like dis guy and wat shud I do if I c him soon ? _- Hmm . Toughie ... what should she do then ?

Jus tell him u like him . Now buhbye 

I held my phone . Please let there be no more calls . My phone vibrated again . I mentally facepalmed . This time , my uncle called . I answered with a 'what' . You can say that I am now in a bad mood !

"Niece , tomorrow head over to my office . You need to escort two famous people around the school .", he said , plainly . Oh goody . WHo will it be ? Jennier Lopez ? Brad Pitt ? Angelina Jolie ? Honestly , I couldn't care less about them . Their just big stars with big names and an even bigger ego . "You will be escorting Logan Lerman and Alexandra Daddario ."

Ok , what he said had totally changed my mind . I love those two ! They star in the hit movie 'The Lightning Thief ' . Logan plays Peter Johnson and Alexandra plays 'Annabelle Case' . They looked so good together and worked so well for the parts . Rumour has it that Logan is dating Alexandra eventhough she's 6 years older than him . I would love to escort them around . Plus , Logan and Percy look kind of alike . They have the same face , hair and height but the eyes are the ones that are different .

"Annabeth ?", my uncle yelled . oopsie . I was zoning off for two long . I told him that I would be glad to do that and I will be there tomorrow . I put my phone in my pocket and headed upstairs . I bumped into Helen .

"Hi , helen .", I said , steadying myself . She smiled .

"I have something to show you .", she said , grabbing my hand . She took me to the store room and opened it . The store room which I had known was filled with junk . But this was filled with stage a keyboard , some microphones , a drumset and some guitars . I hugged her .

"I am so sorry for the past .", I apologized . I had to admit that I was pretty mean to her .

"I know . Me too . Anyway , I need to wash the dishes .", she said , excusing himself . I walked over to the stage and ran my hand over the keyboard . It was all brand new . When did she buy all this ? I owe her so much . I heard Malcom walk in and he grinned .

"Like it ?", he asked . I nodded . He gave me a side hug ."She did this while you were gone . She said that if you ever came back , she wanted to start a new chapter and she did . She didn't tell you the other day because it wasn't finished . Now it is ."

I smiled at his story and headed to my room .It was getting late so I took a shower . My laptop beeped which meant that someone sent me a message . I walked over there with my hand trying to untangle some split ends . I opened the laptop and clicked on the notification .

It was from Percy . I decided to open it , I mean whats the worst that could happen ? He wrote an extremely long letter which told him that he was sorry and such . I forgive him really . But at the end of the letter was a surprise . Nico and Thalia were making out ? When did that happen ? I looked at the clock and it was already late . So I went to sleep . I woke up the next morning . I took a shower and brushed my teeth . I wore a black Ash s/s top and a pair of jeans . I made a mental note to brush my hair . I walked downstairs and ate a few energy bars . I grabbed my bag and headed over to school .

When I arrived , I saw that a few kids were early already . I walked over to the principal's office . I walked in like a Diva . Well , you get it . My uncle stood up .

"Finally you've arrived . Anyway , please take these two .", he said , motioning for the two stars . I walked out with them . After introducing myself , I walked them around school . Suprisingly , they asked questions and took notes . Not walk around and nod when they don't even care about it .We walked around the cafeteria and some kids looked in my direction with jealousy . I wonder why they're here . I wonder what will happen if Percy meets Logan Lerman .

"Hey Annabeth !", I turned around , from talking to Logan and Alexandra . Ok , that person was worst than what I had on my mind . Luke walked my way with something in his hand . Not another present ! He should've known that by now . And how did he know that me and Perce were on break up ? Had he been listening to our conversation ? But , me and Percy are on good terms so he should stay away from me then .

"Annabeth !", I turned the other way . Oh man ! Percy . He had an excited face on and he seemed to notice the two people standing behind me . His eyes were on Logan and Logan's were on him . How do I explain this ? Luke however , was as confused as ever . I can't blame him . Even I'm confused . We will have a mix up . Me and Alexandra locked eyes . We were stcuk in the middle of this . There would be a dogfight . Not with Logan and Percy but with Luke and Percy . Why me ?

* * *

><p><strong>Oh snap ! What is gonna happen ? Need at least 7 reviews .<strong>


	21. Logan, Greek and Cast List

**Author Rant : Thanks for the reviews and Welcome to those who just found my fic .**

**Reminder : Need 7 reviews**

**Random Deny : I am so professional ... NoT !**

Goode High School for Performing Arts

Chapter 21 - Logan , Greek and Cast list

PERCY :

I looked at the two . I put them on seperate couches and locked the door in case Thalia sneaked out . I don't blame myself for being like this . I mean , how often is it to walk into a room and see two of your favourite cousins heatedly making out . See , not often . This was scary ! I paced the room and finally collapsed in a chair .

"Again , how did it happen ?", I asked for the umpteenth time . Thalia and Nico seriously looked like a deer caught in headlights . They exchanged final glances and Nico spoke up .

"Well ... Me and Thalia were talking . Then I accidentally said that I liked her . I was waiting for her to kill me but she also admitted that she likes me and then well-" , ok , TMI ! I motioned for the two to shut up . I have enough problems right now . And do I need more ? No ! I sighed and buried my head in my hands . I felt a hand on each of my shoulders . I looked up to see Thalia and Nico looking at me with concerned faces .

"I - I was angry and Annabeth was accidentally in the picture .", I said . Thalia sat in the chair opposite me and motioned for me to continue . "Then we argued and she walked out ."

"Did you chase her ?", asked Thalia . I shook my head and she winced . "Bad choice . A girl wants to be swept off her feet . Not stepped on ."

We talked some more and finally they had to go home . I took one of Thalia's advices , which was send her an email and tell her how much I love her . And that's a lot . I took a shower first and wore my PJs . Then I turned on the computer and worked hard and long on my letter .I even added a bit about Thalia and Nico . At about after 2 hours , I finished and looked back at my master piece . After spell-checking and grammar corrections , I sent it and begged to God that it would make her forgive me . I went to sleep , trying to calm myself .

I woke up the next morning and took a shower . I was a bit late but I did not care . I went to school . It was like the whole school took a day off . On First period , everyone walked in and out of classes as they please . I did the same and walked the halls in search of Annabeth . I passed the cafeteria and noticed her walking with two other people .

"Annabeth !", I called . She turned around and saw me . Her eyes sort of widened . I hope she forgives me . I looked in the other direction and saw Luke walking that way . Oh man . He's going to hit on my girl . I am sort of doomed . But something else caught my attention . The guy behind Annabeth . He looked a lot like Logan Lerman . Wait , he IS Logan Lerman ! People say that me and him have a resemblance . Let's test it out shall we ?

Annabeth bit her bottom lip . "Umm .. Percy , Luke this is Logan and Alexandra . Logan , Alexandra this is Percy and that is Luke ."

I shook hands with Logan and we studied each other . I was slightly taller and we had just about the same look except for the eyes . My dad said that my eyes were one of a kind . Alexandra just smiled at me before fishing out her phone . SHe opened a text and let out a sigh after reading it . She turned to Logan .

"We have to go .", she said and Logan nodded . He turned to us .

"Ok . We'll see you guys later .Annabeth , thanks .", he said , walking to the door . It was slammed shut and we looked at each other . I turned to Luke who was holding a gift in his hands . We are so having a fight . Annabeth saw how tense I was and put her hand on top of mine . She smiled .

"Annabeth , I bought this gift for Rachel and I was wondering if you could tell me if Rachel would like it .", he said , shyly . Annabeth took the box and opened it . There was a green necklace in it . Annabeth reclosed it and gave it back to him .

"She'll love it !" , she said and Luke turned and walked away , with a happy spring in his steps . That was also weird . Annabeth and I walked to our next class together , discussing the on-fire topics . She grabbed my hand and kissed me on the cheek . "Are we still ?"

I nodded . "Of course ." , she turned and leaned against the lockers . I took this as an opportunity to kiss her . I pushed her against a locker and kissed her . Annabeth started to protest . I kissed down her neck .

"Percy , what's going on between Thalia and Nico ?", she asked . Ok , dimming the mood . But , I as a polite boyfriend , just answered her .

"They are going out now .", I said and her eyes were wide . Yeah , I can get it . It is one extraordinary news . Then the intercom sounded . The Principal appeared on screen .

"Students , we will be doing our annual Greek Presentation . This year we will be doing Hercules . The Florida version . Please come to the office to see the cast list .", he said . Annabeth had a smile on her face . She turned to me , her eyes as stormy as ever .

"I hope i get to be a Muse !", she said , as she took me to the office . Let me think . Annabeth in a dress that has a cut on the right and left . Hmm , definitely HOT . But what would I be ? We walked into the room and looks like we were the first ones there . I scanned the cast list .

_Hercules - Luke Castellan_

_Megara - Rachel Elizabeth Dare_

_Hades - Nico Di Angelo _

_Zeus - Will Solace_

_Hera - Thalia Grace _

_Muses - Annabeth Chase , Piper McLean , Silena Bearuguard , Reyna , Hylla _

_Foster dad - Percy Jackson _

_Foster Mom - Gwen _

_Gods - Katie Gardiner , Travis Stoll , Connor Stoll , Malcom Chase _

What ? I'm a foster dad ! Who in the world came with such a thing . Annabeth was practically leaping up and down . She got her wish . We walked out and went to our class . Music . But I still can't get over the fact that I am a foster dad . Do I have to wear a stupid beard ? I guess so . I don't really care if I'm a bad guy . At least I won't be old that way . I mused to myself about this .

* * *

><p><strong>Would you like me to make a new story when this one is finished . It will be about a prince and a princess . I'll give the deets later . After that story , I'll do a sequel for this one .<strong>


	22. Change

**Author Rant : Would you guys like a preview of my soon-to-post story : Long Live the Queen ? The Summary : At 17 , Annabeth is made queen of Greece . A year later , assassins are sent after her . Athena calls a group of musketeers but are they right for the job ? Or is there a traitor admist them ? AU**

**Reminder : I want 6 reviews **

**Random Deny : I am unable to continue some stories due to boredom . But I love this one !**

Goode High School for Performing Arts

Chapter 22 - Change

ANNABETH :

Yippe ! I'm a muse . Get it , amuse and a muse . Anyway , I 've always wanted to be one of them . They are fantastic . I wonder which one I'll be . Percy and I walked out and went to our next class . While the teacher was busy explaining something , I sort of zoned off . Then the Principal appeared on the tv screen with another announcement . We craned our necks to listen .

"Students , the role of Megara and Hera will be changed . Megara will be played by Thalia Grace and Hera will be played by Rachel Elizabeth Dare .", then the screen blacked . My eyes widened . This is bad , really bad . I turned to Percy .

"This is bad !", I whispered to him . He shot me a confused glance . I rolled my eyes and explained ."At the end , Megara and Hercules kiss ."

His eyes widened and he sat up , looking straight through me . "You're right . Luke will kiss Thalia . And Nico will be extremely pissed ."

Looks like Operation Get Nico away from last scene will commence . We got out of class and went to the hall . Our first rehearsal was about to start . Almost everyone was there . I went to the group of the 'Muses' . I walked over to them . Silena was giving them a talk about their costumes . She saw me come and her eyes lit up . She stepped over to me and handed me a piece of paper . It had the costume design . I have to say that it was perfect .

"Like it ?", he asked . I nodded and handed her the paper . I looked at my group . Silena was busy tucking the paper back into her file , Piper was looking at her shoes , Reyna was minding her own buisness and Hylla was texting on her phone . I cleared my throat . They turned their attention to me .

"Well , looks like we are the Muses . We'll do choreography and singing .", I said . I borrowed Will's laptop and searched the web for our songs and looked up a few videos for their choreography . Some were extremely great and I planned it all in my head . Rehearsal time was over and I walked over to Malcom . We talked about random things and walked home together . When I reached home , I skipped dinner and took a shower . I needed a rest and fast . My head hit the pillow and I was out cold .

I woke up the next morning and went to school like normal . This time , I rode with Malcom , he was being extra nice today . We sat in the car , silent .

"Annabeth ,", he suddenly said . I looked at him ."Can you do me a favour ?"

I nodded . "What ?"

"I-I like this girl and I need you to find out that does she like me ...", he said . I nodded and said yes . "Her name's Stephanie ."

Ok . I'll find this Stephanie and interrogate - I mean ask her . Trust me , when it comes to confessions , you need a recorder . I thought of a strategy . Was she in singing ? Nope . Dance class ? Yes ! Do I have dance today ? Yes ! Perfect ! I skipped to class and took a seat near Stephanie . The class begun . Our teacher was busy talking about types of dancers and I waited for Stephanie to notice me . What ? You can't just go up to a stranger and say hi . That's freaky . After a few minutes , she finally noticed me .

"Oh . Annabeth right ?", she asked , pointing a pen in my direction . She held out her hand .

I shook it ."Yeah . Malcom's sister . He mentioned you ."

Her eyes were dull . "Oh ..."

Time to activate the recorder on my phone . Once done , I turned to her and asked her , with the phone under her table . "Do you like my brother and be honest . I don't mind ."

She sighed ."not really . I just like to be friendly .", she said , scribbling notes into her notebook . I stopped the recorder and sighed in defeat in my seat . Malcom is not going to like this . I let the class pass wearily , trying to find the right words to tell Malcom . He texted me and my phone beeped .

_Does she like me ?_

Oh boy !

**ummm... let me tell u at home k ?**

_ok den . SO excited ._

This is going to be a long day . I walked to my next class and met Percy , sho had a far look on his face . I waved my hand in front of him and at the second try he snapped out .

"Whatcha thinking ?", I asked . He shrugged .

"I don't want to wear a beard . Ever since I got kicked outta the band , I have the worst luck .", he said . I took his hand .

"Not all the bad luck . You have me .", that seemed to brighten his day . He took my hand and was about to kiss me when Thalia stepped in and put a book in front of him . So he kissed the book . I chuckled . Gotta love Thalia .

"What the ?", he said when he realised that he was kissing something else . Thalia made a face . She pulled her book bach and pretended to wipe it on Percy .

"No PDA and now I have to find a new book .", she said , faking discuss . Percy pouted and I gave him a kiss on the cheek . I turned my attention to the teacher who was talking about high notes and low notes . It was majorly boring . I thought he had taught us this the last time . I guess he wants to do it all over . We had to do warm ups and sing the high and low notes . I passed and so did Percy and Thalia eventhough she was new . I had a lot to think about . The Muses , the Nico plan and the Malcom Confession . Why am I stuck with the bad luck ? Did Percy jinx me ? Impossible and how could I think such things . Percy is the sweetest guy I know .

It was a fast day and I soon had to go home . Percy offered me a ride and I graciously accepted . I don't want to see Malcom too soon . When we arrived in front of my house , I gave a kiss to Percy and walked out . He honked and drove on . I opened the door and looked around . Coast is clear . Malcom is no where to be seen . I stepped in and closed the door , careful not to make a sound . I walked to the kitchen and took out a carton of milk . I poured some into a cup and started to drink it .

"Hey Annabeth !", Malcom said , walking by . I was so surprised that I spat all the milk at him . "Geez ! Now I need to clean up ."

"Sorry !", I said and dumped the cup in the sink . I went upstairs to my room . How will I break the news to Malcom ? Easy , I just tell him duh . Why is it a big deal ? I mean , they aren't a couple . Yeah , that's right . I'll tell him now and get the burden off !

I stood up and walked to his room . I knocked a few times and walked in . Malcom was sitting on his bed as if waiting for me . I sat in a chair .

"Malcom , Stephanie doesn't like you .", I said . Malcom was very , very quiet . Uh-oh ...

* * *

><p><strong>Uh -oh ! Malcom ... Do you want a sneak peek of my new story ?<strong>


	23. What ?

**Author Rant : Ok , I was wrong . My new stories title was Protection . It IS a Percabeth story . That's all I know to write about now . I have a feeling I'll be doing a lot of oneshots ...**

**Reminder : I want 6 reviews **

**Random Deny : Who cares ?**

Goode High School for Performing Arts

Chapter 23 - What ?

ANNABETH :

I stood there , awkwardly . Malcom had shoved me out of the room and I was standing outside the door . I don't know what is happening in there but I hear quiet sobs . ANd that is weird , Malcom NEVER sobs . I am very worried for him . I just hope he doesn't do suicide . After another 10 minutes , I walk to my room . I noticed a package on my table and walk over to it . There was a note on it . It said :

Annabeth , I bought this for you

xoxox Helen

I tore the thin paper and held out a rectangular object . It was a book . I looked at the title . **Protection** . Hmm , who wrote it ? **Amy20111Hamzah .** What a weird name . I've never heard of it . I guess I should read it . Besides , we have to try new things , right ?I sat down on my bed and leaned against the headboard . I opened the book and read the first page . After that , I read the next . And the next . And the next . Man this book was good . It was about a queen who was going to be killed and her mother asked 5 other guards to look after her . And she falls in love ...

I got tired eventually and put the book on my bedstand . I rubbed my eyes a few times . I let out a lazy yawn . I heard my phone ringing in my bag and dove down to get it . I ended up having a stupid wrestle with a non-living thing - my bag . I was now on the floor , my hair all messy . I answered the call , not bothering to look at the ID .

"Hey Annabeth ...", said Percy . I smiled . My boyfriend is calling .

"Hey Perseus . What's up ?", I asked . I heard a slight growl on the other end and chuckled . I love teasing my Percy . "Perseus , what do you want ?", I asked . I heard a sigh on the other end of the phone .

"Want to go to the beach ?", he asked . Let's see . If I go to the beach , I will be punished for my teasing and water was sort of Percy's territory . He was like a hundred times happier in the water . I propped myself up on one elbow and thought for a while .

"Nah . What about I go to your house ?", I asked . Percy reluctantly agreed and gave me his address . I got up and changed my attire . I wore a simple plain blue shirt and shorts . I wore a jacket because it was quite cold and I started walking to Percy's house . I thought about what to do and say over and over . I was going to meet his mom . I wonder what she's like . Is she fat ? Is she scrawny ? Is she nice ?

I arrived and knocked on the door . In a few minutes , it was opened by Percy himself . I smiled . He gave me a kiss and pulled me in . His house was neat and tidy . It was harmonic and reminded me of the sea . When I walked in , a middle-aged lady ran over to me .

"This must be Annabeth . Percy had told me all about you . I'm Sally ", she said , shaking my hand and giving me a warming smile . I smiled back and nodded my head. Percy pulled my hand upstairs and I followed him . I noticed that Sally gave me a wink and mouthed ' I hope I walk in on your make-out session .' . Ok that was weird . Just weird . Percy took me to his room and I was surprised . I thought his room would be filled with stinky socks and messy stuff , but this was so normal . It was neat and expressed him at the same time . On his book shelf was a horse figurine . The books on the shelf were Greek-themed . Nothing like what I had imagined . Percy excused himself to go to the bathroom and I looked around . On his study desk was his computer . It's screen was black , the result of leaving it for too long .

I sat down on the chair and moved the mouse . The screen lit up and I saw the website that Percy had opened . It was Youtube and the video was me singing safe and sound . I smirked . Percy knew about my channel huh ? Suddenly , I felt a hand turn the chair and soon found myself face-to-face with Percy . He had a develish smile on his face and his hair was wet . I think I gulped because Percy let out a laugh . Percy shook his head and water droplets hit me .

"Hey !", I protested . This was like the second time he did that to me . Percy lifted me onto his right shoulder and walked over to the bed . I protested like a little kid . He threw me on his bed and got on top of me . We started making out .

* * *

><p>THALIA :<p>

I walked down to Nico's house . He invited me over . We were cousins , yet I like him . He's sometime's sweet and sometimes funny in his own way . Don't tell him I said that if not he will have me listen to his oh-so boring jokes . I knocked on the door and opened it . Persephone , Nico's stepmother told me that Nico was upstairs . I thanked her and went up . I knocked on his door and he gradually opened it . He smiled and I smiled . I pushed the door open a bit wider and walked in . His room was like the way I saw it the last time I went here .

It had a big poster that read 'Death Ninja' on the back of his door . His shirts were thrown carelessly all over the floor . Unlike Percy , he was a bit messier . I sat down on the bed and Nico sat down beside me . Usually , we would make out but not today . We both had things to talk about .

"Nico , about the Greek play , I -", he put his finger on my lips , silencing me .

"It's ok . I love you and you love me .", he said , kissing across my jaw . We got into a make out session and it was one of the best . Nico was like this hot bad boy . The next day , I went to the office to get my script of the greek play . Once I laid my fingers on it , I checked the scenes . There was one that got me to pale . I gulped . Luke must've told the principal to add this scene . I heard someone walk up . It was Nico .

"What's wrong ?", he asked . I showed him the script . He read it and his eyes narrowed .

"Luke must've requested this scene .", I mumbled .He gave me back the script .

"A make out scene ? He knows better than to mess with me .", said Nico walking away . I stood up and ran after him . This was bad . I can't have Nico get suspended . I would know why Luke would do that . Eventhough the rumours say that he had Rachel back , he had always kissed all the girls in the school except for me and Annabeth . He couldn't get his hands on Annabeth so he was going in for me . And he would know that I will always follow the script so I can't drop out . It was a genius plan .

And also deadly .

* * *

><p><strong>Ahahah , Nico is totally gonna kill Luke . <strong>

**Check out my new story : Protection . I'm gonna update soon . Ciao ! **

**P.s. if you are a true follower of me , you would check it out . Pretty please with a cherry on top ! Anyway , buhbye .**


	24. He didn't !

**Author Rant : Hello wassup ? **

**Reminder : Bored is bad **

**Random Deny : I am so not boring . I think .**

Goode High School for Performing Arts

Chapter 24 - He didn't !

ANNABETH :

Walking to school was one thing but entering the school and seeing Angry Nico and Thalia running around was another . Nico looked so furious that I think he would've made Angry Birds look like an ordinary kid cliche . Nico kept muttering something about Luke and wanting to kill him . What had he done now ? It must be really bad to set Nico off like that . However , I stopped them in their tracks .

"What's going on ?", I asked . Thalia sighed exsparatedly and gave me her script . I flipped through the pages and found their problem . I read through it . A make -out scene ! No wonder Nico looks like he might burst into flames . I gave Thalia back her script . I cleared my throat . " Here's what we'll do . We will interrogate Luke . SOmething tells me that he didn't do that ."

They looked at me with an incredious look . Percy walked in through the doors and noticed us . He walked up to us .

"What's up ?", he asked , looking from Nico to Thalia and to Me then back again . Thalia shoved the script in his face and he read it through . His expression was priceless . "What the hell ?"

"Exactly . I am positive Luke did it but Annabeth here , said he didn't .", explained Nico pointing to me . Percy raised an eyebrow . I ran a hand through my hair . I just led them through the assembly hall's door without any words . They obliged and we were soon face to face with Luke . He was confused -as always- and was holding a script in his right hand . In the other was his bag .

"What are you all doing here ?", he asked , putting his bag on a seat . Nico yanked his collar and Luke yelped . He readjusted his posture and sent a glare to Nico that didn't affect him at all .

"Turn to page 17 .", said Nico , simply . Luke turned to the page and read it . His eyes bulged a bit . He looked up at us and opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish .

"What ?", he asked . Nico nodded .

"Exactly . You must've done that . Let me tell you if you-", Nico was interrupted when Luke jumped up .

"I did not do this . I swear on the River of Styx . I just got my script . I seriously didn't do this . I mean it !", said Luke , raising his voice . I shushed him and took out my phone . There was only one person who would know . And that person was my uncle . Eventhough we were in the same school , I was too lazy to walk all the way to the office . I dialed his office number .

"Hello , this is Principal Butterson of Goode High School for Performing Arts . How may I help you ?", answered my uncle . He actually sounded nice .

"Hey uncle . This is Annabeth . I need you to tell me who added scene 15 in the Hercules play .", I said . My uncle pondered for a moment . Then he finally told me . The name was very surprising and very making my blood boil .Then everything clicked . Her plan is so perfect . I can't believe she would do that ! I cut the call . The others were looking at me with confused looks . I told them to be quiet while I make another call . I dialed the number .

"Hey , it's Annabeth . How I got your number is none of your concern . Anyway , I need you to come over to the hall . Nico wants to see you ." , I cut the call and we heard a squeal from outside . It was quite loud and high pitched .

"Luke didn't do it . Somebody else did .", I said . Thalia spoke up first .

"Who ?", she asked . I walked to the door and put a finger on my lips . I switched off the lights and the room dimmed . The door opened and someone walked in .

"Um , hello ? Is anyone there ?", I closed the door and locked it . Then I turned on the lights . Stephanie was standing in the room , baffled . I folded my arms across my chest . I walked closer to her and she stepped back . "What's going on ?"

"Well, well . Stephanie , your plan was genious but you failed .", I said , intimidating her . "You plan was either , 1 . Nico goes and beats up Luke because of the scene and Thalia tries to stop him . In the process , Nico breaks up with Thalia . Or 2 . They do the scene at rehearsal this afternoon and Nico gets frustrated and then you come along like a stupid angel and comfort him . Then you make a move . "

"How'd you know ?", she asked , scared , realising that there were others in the room . I smirked at her .

"You mess with a Chase , the rest chase you .", I said . Nico stepped forward .

"That is the lowest thing anyone would do .", he said . Stephanie broke down right then and there . I sort of felt sorry for her . Or was that pity ? Percy and Luke exchanged glances . Then the door was pounded on . I cocked an eyebrow . Who would be there ? I unlocked the door and Rachel came storming in . She held out a script and shrieked .

"Who would do this ?", she said sending an angry glare to Thalia . I tapped her shoulder and pointed at the still-crying STephanie . Rachel started making her way to Stephanie but I held her back .

"As much as I would love to watch Stephanie get beaten up , we can't do that because we need to get Stephanie some mental help .", I said , calming Rachel down . She sighed and ran a hand over her face . I called the love doctor A.K.A paramedics and we settled Stephanie down . Thalia ,Rachel , Nico and Luke walked over to me .

"Thanks for helping , Annabeth . If not , I wouldn't know what would happen .", said Thalia in a small voice .

"Yeah . I would've beat the crap outta him .", said Nico . Rachel gave me a small smile .

"And I would've broken his and my heart .", she said , putting a hand on my shoulder . She was showing her grattitude .

"Yeah . I would've been broken on the inside and the outside .", said Luke , chuckling a bit . Percy came over and put a hand around my waist . He smiled in pride .

"That's my girl .", he said , his sea green eyes looking into mine . I smiled and gave him a kiss , resulting the others to groan . I giggled .

"Come on . I know you guys want to kiss each other too .", as soon as I said that , Nico kissed Thalia and Rachel kissed Luke . I looked up at Percy . He wiggled his eyebrows and we continued what we were doing just now .

* * *

><p><strong>Didn't expect that huh ? Check out PROTECTION !<strong>

**Luke + Percy = Puke . **

**Puke - 1 . Add Perc's first letter and replace it on the L . A.K.A , combine names like Percabeth . **

**2 . What I would be doing if I ever saw that pairing .**


	25. Surprises !

**Author Rant : I just read this story : Green Eyes and am mad at myself that I didn't find this story before ... Sorry about the '~' . I'm on my small laptop . It's dash is disabled .**

**Reminder : Can you guys suggest good stories that I should read ?**

**Random Deny : I haven't heard of Maximum Ride . What is it ?**

Goode High School for Performing Arts

Chapter 25 ~ Surprises !

ANNABETH :

I pulled away from Percy . I had something I have to do . It would determine the future of us . Well not really . But it was pretty important . I want our feud to end .

" Hey guys , can we make a truce ?", I asked . They all exchanged glances and looked at me as if I had an elephant trunk . I pouted . "Please , with a cherry on top !". They exchanged glances again and Percy sighed . He smiled , wearily .

"Fine , as long as Luke lays off people's girfriend ." , said Percy . Luke chuckled . He nodded and grinned .

"Ok fine . I'll lay off .", he said . Rachel agreed . All that's left are Thalico . We all looked in there direction . Thalia agreed . SO we looked in Nico's direction . He looked at each of us and licked his lips . Thalia looked up at him .

"I... I guess we could .", he finally admitted . We cheered .

"How about we come home to my house and eat dinner there ?", I suggested. They all agreed and we went on with our school day .There was nothing special about it . Just the usual plus rehearsal for the play that is going to be on Monday . After school , we met up in front of my locker and walked to my house together .

I unlocked the door and we all stepped in . "Mom , I'm home !",I said .

"In the kitchen .", said two voices . As far as I know , Helen is the only one at home . Malcom was upstairs . I rushed to the kitchen only to see Helen by the stove , Athena holding some plates and Apollo eating cereal . I stood there , my mouth opening and closing like a fish . The others joined me in the doorway .

" I brought people home for dinner . I hope you don't mind .", I said , sheepishly . Helen gave me a smile .

"I don't, dear . Your mother came to visit with uncle Apollo . I hope you're okay with that .", said Helen , serving the food . I leaned against Percy .

"No . No . It' just ... I'm surprise you two didn't kill each other already .", I said . The two women laughed .

"Why would we do that ? We already settled our differences .", said Athena , setting the plates on the table . We all sat down ~ surprisingly the table was big enough~ and Athena piled our plates . We started to eat together .

" I came here to ask you something .", said Apollo who was quiet until then . We all averted our attention to him . He cleared his throat and pulled his tie a bit , clearly nervous .

"You know the hit show , Oracle of Delphi ?", he asked . All the girls squealed whilst the boys just looked confused .

"Oh my gods , that show is epic !" , I said . Oracle of Delphi is a show about a girl who works for the school paper . She's assigned the Oracle of Delphi article and people send their problems to her . However , the real identity of the oracle is a secret because if people knew who she was , they won't believe that she is neutral .

"Yes . The star is retiring in a few months . I was hoping that Annabeth would like to replace her .", said Apollo . My fork dropped . I looked at the faces on around the table .

"I .. Aren't all the Oracles redheads ?", I asked , stalling . Apollo nodded .

"Yes but we would like a change .", he explained . I picked up my fork .

"No . Don't . The iewers won't like that . For 4 seasons they have seen a redhead and suddenly for the 5 , a blonde . Just find another redhead . Preferably , Rachel .", I said , making everyone look at Rachel .

"I .. uh ..", was all she could muster up to say . Apollo's eyes brightened up as if he just remembered something .

"Oh and Thalia , my sister , Artemis requests that you join her group . Her lieutnant , Zoe Nightshade passed away a few days ago .", said Apollo . Thalia's mouth opened .

"But isn't that group like has a no dating rule ?", she asked . Apollo nodded .

"So does the Oracle of Delphi ." , he said . Rachel gulped .I stood up .

"Excuse us .", I said , grabbing Thalia and Rachel with me . I took them to the new music room . I closed and locked the room . I looked from Thalia to Rachel and back again .

"What are you guys going to do ?", I asked . They shrugged .

"It's a big opportunity but I can't leave Luke ...", said Rachel . Thalia nodded . I sighed . This was a major problem . They both want to do this but don't want to leave their boyfriends .

"If they really love you , They'd let you be happy .",I advised . I let them think for another few minutes . Thalia stood up and walked to the door .

"I think I have my answer .", she said , receiving a nod from Rachel . When Thalia pulled the door , Percy , Nico and Luke came tumbling down . I stood up and folded my arms across my chest .

"Spying ? Well , we better announce your decisions at the table .", I said , passing the boys . We walked to the kitchen . Thalia and Rachel took a deep breath .

"Our decision is ..."

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger ! What would you think ? Will they leave and follow their dreams ?Or stay with their loved ones ?<strong>


	26. The Big Three

**Author Rant : This is going to be a bad chapter ...**

**Reminder : Are we on the same page ?**

**Random Deny : Nope .**

Goode High School for Performing Arts

Chapter 26 ~ The Big Three

PERCY :

The two girls were about to tell their decision when Annabeth interrupted . I know she's sad about what Apollo and Artemis want . Even I am .

"Can't the oracle have a boyfriend ?", she asked , trying to help Luke . Luke was as depressed as Nico . They were about to loose their girlfriends for Zeus's sake . I am especially sad for Nico . He's like madly in love with Thalia . Apollo shook his head .

"Nope . But she will be working closely with a new actor , Octavian .", said APollo . Annabeth took out her phone and searched up that dude . When she found a picture of him , she handed the phone to Luke .

"He looks a lot like you though .", she informed . Luke stared at the screen . He handed back Annabeth's phone . Nico had a hand on his forhead .

"WHat about Thalia ?", he asked . Apollo looked from Nico to Thalia and had a puzzled expression on his face .

"Are you two like ... together ?", he asked , scrutinizing the word 'together' . They both nodded . Apollo let out a sigh .

"I thought cousins can't date !", he said . We all shrugged . I recalled my relationship with Annabeth . We were technically second cousins because her mom is my cousin . So , we can date right ? My eyebrows were scrunched up together . Annabeth sat down and huffed .

"So what will it be , Rachel ? Thalia ?" , She asked . The two girls exchanged glances and sent mental messages which I do not understand .

"We say yes ...", they both said in unison . Nico's jaw dropped and Luke slumped against the wall . Annabeth let out an exasperate sigh and slammed her head on the kitchen table . I winced . That's got to hurt . Luke sent an angry gaze in Annabeth's direction .

"You didn't persuade them to even think about their decisions ?", he snapped . Rachel and Thalia exchanged worried glances .

"How could I ? It was their choice to make . The only thing YOU can do now is hope the Fates are in your favor .", said Annabeth , burying her head in her hands . Luke stood straight and opened the door . He was halfway through and looked back at us .

"I'm leaving .",he said , shutting the door . Nico also let out a sigh . "Me too !", he muttered and walked out . That left me , the girls , the moms and Apollo . Helen looked at the situation worriedly .

"Athena , why don't we sit outside ?", she asked . Athena nodded and they walked through the back door to the backyard . Now the moms are gone . That leaves me , the girls and Apollo . Apollo took out two sheets of paper .

"Sign .", he told them . The girls took the pens he gave them and were about to sign when Annabeth had a sudden outburst .

"Wait ! Why don't we do our own group ?", he asked , excitement in her eyes . The two girls let go of their pens . They raised an eyebrow . Annabeth pulled a face .

"Ummm ... It can be the three of us . ", she said and looked over to me . "Bye Percy ..", she said . I took this as my cue to get out . I stood up , walked over to the door , yanked the door open and walked out , closing the door behind me .

* * *

><p>THALIA :<p>

"What ?", I asked as soon as my dear cousin was out of the earshot .

"The three of us . You , me and Rachel . We can make our own girl group !That way , you can get your dream and still get you boyfriends .", said Annabeth . I thought about it . It was a good idea .

"I'm in .", said Rachel . They looked over to me to see if I agree . I nodded .

"We need a name .",I said . They gave me a look which said , ' well duh Sherlock ' .

"Cuddles ?", suggested Rachel . I snorted .

"We're a band not pets .", I said .

"What about The Big Three ?", asked Annabeth . I noticed that Apollo slowly got up .

"Well I guess , I have to go and that your answers are no . I should tell Artemis . I hope you don't regret . I'll just have to find someone else ." , he said leaving . Now back to the matter at hand .

"It's good .",I said . Rachel agreed . Annabeth took out her phone and dialed a number .

"Hey Piper .", Oh gods ! WHat is she going to do ? I am not going to be a Barbie Doll . I was ready to bolt in case that happens.

* * *

><p>ANNABETH :<p>

"Hey Piper .", I said , into the phone . I heard a squeal .

"Hey Annabeth . Mind my sisters . WHat can I do for you ?", she asked calmly .

"I need you to design some hoodies ."

"How ?", she asked .

"Just print The Big Three . And you can design anything on it . Just make sure those three words are on three hoodies .", I said . I heard some scribbling .

"What colour of hoodies ? ", she asked . I put the phone on hold .

"What colour of hoodies ?", I asked . They shrugged and mouthed ' grey' .

"Grey . WHen can you get it done ?", I asked . She hummed some things .

"Tuesday .And Annabeth , I have news . Me and Jason are a couple", she said .

"Perfect .And good luck .", I said and cut the call . We had it all on the line . Rachel cleared her throat .

"I think we should do a pact .", she mumbled .

"What pact ?", asked Thalia .

"How about we promise not to replace any of the members and keep our members at a three ?", I suggested .

"Deal !", they all said . I remembered what Piper said.

"Thalia , your brother is in a relationship with Piper ."

* * *

><p><strong>There's The Big Three and the Big Three pact !<strong>


	27. What Has Happened ?

**Author Rant : Boring day at school I made a strategy worthy of Athena .**

**Reminder : Swearing isn't caring **

**Random Deny : Don't deny what is obvious.**

Goode High School for Performing Arts

Chapter 27 ~ What has happened ?

PERCY :

I arrived home , extremely bored . So , I decided to open my laptop . I checked my email and noticed that Nico and Luke were online .I invited them in a chat .

SeaBro : Sup dudes ?

DeathNinja : Notin much . What happened ?

LukieLukie : Bored to death and sad bout the desicion..

SeaBro : Why in Hades is ur name LukieLukie ? Nyway , the girls forgot the desicion and decided to make a gal group .

DeathNinja : Wha? Anything else aka More info !

LukieLukie : What's wrong wit my name ? Gal group ?

SeaBro : I got kicked out before I could here more !

DeathNinja : Bummer...

LukieLukie : hm...

The days passed by . Annabeth and the girls were acting secretive as if she didn't want us dudes to know . Today is Monday . The Greek Play will commence in a few minutes . I was standing backstage , with a fake beard and tattered clothes . I seriously hate this . But it's too late now . The first ones up were the Muses .

Annabeth walked up to me in her Greek dress . She looked flaming hot . She was wearing a sort of gold band on her head . Her dress was very simple but perfect . She smiled when she saw me .

"Don't take what I did too seriously .", she whispered before kissing me and going on stage . She sang a few songs with the Muses and before you know it , it was my turn to go up stage . I could see my dad in the crowd with my mom. I also saw Uncle Zeus and Uncle Hades . Hades seemed pleased that Nico was playing his favourite character . I acted the old man's part really well . I only had to do a few scenes . I walked on stage at the credits . We bowed and Annabeth walked forward to make an announcement .

"Tomorrow , at lunch , Goode High will present a new group that can dazzle the word as much as the Hunters of Artemis .", she said . The crowd applause and I was still wondering what her group would be . Well , I'll have to wait till tomorrow . Uh , another few hours !

I trudged home . Not bothering to ride with my dad . I arrived home and opened the door only to be greeted by the lovely aroma of my mom's blue cookies . I raced to the kitchen and grabbed one . My mum laughed when she saw me . My dad walked in and I almost choked on my cookie .

"Aren't you suppose to be at work ?", I asked , confused . My dad held his hands up in surrender . I raised an eyebrow.

"What ? A guy can't even take a holiday to be with his wife and kid ?", he asked . I laughed . It wasn't always that we were this cheerful . I would always argue with my dad . I ate the cookies with my family . We laughed from time to time . Suddenly the doorbell rang .

I stood up and answered the door . I opened it and saw a man , familiar but I couldn't place a name . He was like a younger version of my dad but he had white kin and blue eyes . Who is he ?

"Who are you ?", I asked . He seemed to be looking behind me .

"I .. Is Poseidon home ?", he asked . I nodded and called my dad . He came jogging in . When he saw the guy , his eyes lit up . He immediately hugged the guy . The guy hugged him back . I think I was about to pass out .

"Percy , meet your long lost brother , Triton .", said dad introducing him . My eyes almost popped out of their sockets . What the hell ? Seeing my puzzled expression , my dad elaborated .

"I lost connection with him for years and now I finally found him . He is your biological older brother and he will be going to school with you tomorrow . ", my jaw dropped . I have a brother ? This is going to be one hell of a year . My dad settled him in a room upstairs , right next to mine .

* * *

><p>The door knocked . I looked up from my book . It was my brother Triton . He walked in and ruffled my hair . I scowled .<p>

"Hey lil bro !", he said , playfully . I sat up . I repaired my hair .

"What ?", I asked , harshly .

"What's going on with school ? I heard it is one fantastic school . Will I meet any hot girls ?", he asked . I stood up and grabbed his hand . I dragged him to the door . He was as strong as Beckendorf .

"Maybe . Now buh bye !", I said , shoving him out and slamming the door . I took a quick shower and wore my pjs . I slept as soon as I hit the pillow . I had to be ready for tomorrow .

I woke up the next day with a start . It was pretty early so I took a long shower and wore my favourite shirt and jeans . I grabbed my bag and walked downstairs . My mom had made her world Famous waffles . I grabbed one and noticed something . They weren't blue like my mother always made them .

"Triton doesn't like them blue .", said Mom when she noticed me . I shrugged and ate it anyway . Triton trudged down the stairs fully dressed . He ate the waffles and we went to school in my car . Triton kept talking about how we could modify it into something better . No one i going to do anything to my car !

We arrived at school and were immediately told to go to the assembly hall . It was dark but we managed to get front row seats . I wonder if this has anything to do with Annabeth . The lights flickered . The music started and we could see three people , their backs to us . Each wearing a hoodie with the same printing . THE BIG THREE .

The show was starting .

* * *

><p><strong>I have a contest ! You all will guess my age . The 1st place winner gets a sneak peak of the next chapter . 2nd place gets a sneak peak of my MOA story and 3rd gets a sneak peak of my Protection story . <strong>

**Clue : It's between 11 and 20 **


	28. Typical Day for the Demigods

**Author Rant : Congrats to you who got the sneak peaks . This year I am going to be 14 . That means I'm technically 13 . But I accept 14 . 1st place is 13 , 2nd is 14 and 3rd is 15.**

**Amian 4ever ( 1st ) **

**3 words FAB. ( 1st)**

**Percabeth~Princess ( Sorry about the dash ) (1st)**

**giraffe13 (1st)**

**alex kamoun (1st)**

**fangirl98 (2nd)**

**Nikita Jackson 1997 (2nd)**

**AnnabethWeasely22 (3rd)**

**MilloinPages (3rd)**

**Camille4428**

**Reminder : Say goodbye to freedom when you're ready which is never .**

**Random Deny : GRR!**

**Important News : I will be ending this fic at a cliffhanger just like what Rick Riordan did . I'll be making a sequel of course and I'll announce the title . BTW , this is NOT the last chapter .**

Goode High School for Performing Arts

Chapter 28 ~ Typical day for the Demigods

PERCY :

Music started and the three figures turned around .Annabeth was in the middle . She smiled at the crowd .They held out microphones . **( **Annabeth , _Rachel _**Thalia _All_ )**

**I can make the rain stop if I wanna,**  
><strong>Just by my attitude.<strong>  
><strong>I can take my laptop, record a snapshot,<strong>  
><strong>And change a point-of-view.<strong>

_I just entered this brand new world,_  
><em>And I'm so open hearted.<em>  
><em>I know I got a long way to go but I'm<em>  
><em>I'm just getting started<em>.

I'm over my head  
>And I know it, I know it.<br>I'm doing my best  
>Not to show it, to show it.<br>Whatever it takes to be,  
>What I was meant to be,<br>I'm gonna try.  
><strong><em>Cause I'm living the dream<em>**  
><strong><em>And I know it, I know it<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm trying my best<em>**  
><strong><em>Not to blow it, to blow it<em>**  
><strong><em>And I know everything will be fine<em>**  
><strong><em>With me, myself, and time<em>**(and time, and time, time...)

_I go where life takes me,_  
><em>But some days it makes me,<em>  
><em>Wanna change my direction.<em>  
><em>Sometimes it gets lonely,<em>  
><em>But I know that it's only,<em>  
><em>A matter of my perception<em>.

**I just entered this brand new world,**  
><strong>And I'm so open hearted.<strong>  
><strong>I know I got a long way to go but I'm-<strong>  
><strong>I'm just getting started<strong>.

I'm over my head  
>And I know it, I know it.<br>I'm doing my best  
>Not to show it, to show it.<br>Whatever it takes to be,  
>What I was meant to be,<br>I'm gonna try.  
><strong><em>Cause I'm living the dream<em>**  
><strong><em>And I know it, I know it<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm trying my best<em>**  
><strong><em>Not to blow it, to blow it<em>**  
><strong><em>And I know everything will be fine<em>**  
><strong><em>With me, myself, and time<em>**

And maybe, there's nothing like this moment.  
>To just be real and let the truth be spoken.<br>Whatever's broke I can make it unbroken.  
>Turn the light in my head into something golden.<br>If I just try,  
>More love.<br>If I just try.  
>More love.<br>Then I'll find, myself, in time.

_I'm over my head_  
><em>And I know it, I know it.<em>  
><em>I'm doing my best<em>  
><em>Not to show it, to show it.<em>  
><em>Whatever it takes to be,<em>  
><em>What I was meant to be,<em>  
><em>I'm gonna try<em>.

**I'm over my head**  
><strong>And I know it, I know it.<strong>  
><strong>I'm doing my best<strong>  
><strong>Not to show it, to show it.<strong>  
><strong>Whatever it takes to be,<strong>  
><strong>What I was meant to be,<strong>  
><strong>I'm gonna try.<strong>  
><strong><em>Cause I'm living the dream<em>**  
><strong><em>And I know it, I know it<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm trying my best<em>**  
><strong><em>Not to blow it, to blow it<em>**  
><strong><em>And I know everything will be fine<em>**  
><strong><em>With me, myself, and time<em>**

**I'll find, myself, in time.**  
><strong>I know, I'll find, myself, in time.<strong>

Magnificent ! We gave them a standing ovation . They bowed , smiled ,waved and went backstage . I made my way backstage to congratulate them with my brother , following me . The girls were drinking mineral water and hanging out . There were some of the most unexpected people there . There was Hermes , Apollo , Demeter and Persephone .

Demeter gave Annabeth a smile and congratulated the three of them . I went over to them .

"What are you doing here ?", I asked Demeter . Demeter gave me a glare , for being quite impolite . I flashed my signature smirk .

"Just wanted to visit my favourite daughter Katie and enjoy the show .", she answered , coldly .

"Hey ! I thought I was your fave !", whined Persephone . Persephone was one of Demeter's daughters . Her pretty face had a perfect pout on it . Demeter sighed .

"Yeah . You WERE until you had to marry that guy !", Demeter cried out . Persephone pulled out a chair .

"Hey , I love him !", she defended herself . Demeter shook her head .

"You could be married to teachers or buff models but you just had to eat the pomegranate !", she shouted . I stifled back a chuckle . That was funny .  
>"Pomegranate ?", asked Annabeth . She was curious , I could tell .<p>

"When she was 18 , she was dared to eat six seeds of a pomegranate by her friends . I warned her the consequences but she did it . She choked and we took her to the hospital .", started Demeter .

"Then I was treated by this extremely handsome doctor called Hades . We fell in love and one day mother caught me kissing him on my hospital bed .", interjected Persephone . Demeter made a face , regarding that .

"Yuck ! Then they married in secret without me knowing . I persuaded her to come back but she wouldn't and we struck a deal . She would visit fora few months every year .", said Demeter . We all burst out laughing at the end of the story . That was hilarious .

Reyna came running in , bewilderment on her face . She headed towards Thalia .

"Thalia ! Where's Jason ? I tried calling him but he won't pick up .", she said . Thalia looked up .

"Yesterday he bumped his head and had amnesia .I've only told a few people . He may not remember some of them and what happened in the past few days . ", she explained . Reyna's eyes brightened . I mean literally . She walked out , muttering a thank you .

"Girls , I would like to interview you all tomorrow !", said Hermes . The three nodded and he walked out with Apollo . Demeter and Persephone sensed that they had no work there so they walked out to . Now it was me and the girls . ANd also Triton .

"Girls , this is Triton . My long lost brother .", I said , plainly introducing him .Triton's eyes surveyed them all . Ugh .

"Wanna go out ?", asked Triton to Rachel . She mocked him .

"I have a boyfriend and his name's Luke .", she said . Thalia said the same thing but replaced Luke with Nico .  
>Triton put a hand around Annabeth . I felt a surge of protectiveness in myself . Annabeth looked at Triton in disgust and shook his hand off her .<br>"Triton , I'm not your girlfriend .I'm Percy's ."  
>I felt relieved listening to that and Triton looked at me in disgust .<br>Annabeth walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder . I gave her a smile . Together , we walked to class , leaving a furious Triton behind .

* * *

><p>ANNABETH :<p>

I felt safe with Percy . I can understand him , his brother just shows up suddenly and everything is taken away . I don't really like Triton . He disgusts me and that's what jocks really do . Does he really think he can take me away from Percy ?  
>Percy was really quiet during our walk to class . I looked at him from the corner of my eye . He looked really sad . I should comfort him and I know how .<p>

"Hey , I don't like your brother one bit . I love you ok ?", I said to him . He shot me a sad smile .

"Oh and , while you were busy , the teacher wants us to do a couple break up scene .", he said . I shook my head .

"That's mean . But we'll bear it anyway .", I said , holding his hand . I looked at our intertwined fingers . Hopefully we will be like this forever .

* * *

><p>THALIA:<p>

I walked out only to meet Nico . We talked about some stuff . After that , I walked to class . Nico had left me because he needed to go to his comedy class . As I turned around a corner , I heard some making out noises . At first I thought it was Annabeth and Percy . So , I wanted to surprise them and ruin their lovely time .  
>I walked to the door and opened it without a second thought . But what I saw was really shocking . Jason was kissing Reyna . Annabeth had told me that Jason and Piper were together and here he was kissing Reyna .<p>

"Jason !", I shouted . They broke apart . "What the hell ?"

"SHe told me that she was my girlfriend !", explained Jason . I was shocked . I didn't know that Reyna would take advantage of my brother's amnesiac state .

"Piper is your girlfriend . Not her !", I said . I shoved Reyna out of the room and took Jason's hand . I took him to his next class and made sure that he stayed away from Reyna . Classes were a breeze and soon I was home . I picked up the phone to call Piper .

"Hey Piper .", I said . She replied with a hello . "Listen , I caught Jason and Reyna kissing and I need you to know that he ~", I was about to explain but she cut me off .  
>"What ?", she roared . I tried to explain that Jason had amnesia that time but the call was cut . Oh no . This is bad .<p>

* * *

><p>PIPER :<p>

"Listen , I caught Jason and Reyna kissing and I need you to know that he~" , said Thalia but I was caught on Jason and Reyna kissing . My heart fell .

"What ?", I roared in anger . My phone dropped when I heard what Thalia had said . I was on the verge of tears . I threw my phone at the wall and it shattered just like my heart . I can't believe he would do that .

I hugged my knees and cried my pretty little heart out . I knew that Love will never work for me ! Silena rushed in and consoled me , saying that Jason was a jerk and fool .

I didn't listen to her .

* * *

><p><strong>Aww Piper . I wish you would just listen longer to Thalia .When I sent the sneak peek to the winners about this , they thought it was Annabeth . <strong>

**I love what Demeter said . It was one of my favourite phrases . **

**Another contest :**

**Guess my fave colours **

**Clues : 1 . The first starts with a P**

**2 . The second ends with an E**

**3 . The third starts with a B **

**Get them right and be the fastest to get a sneak peek . This time really 3 people from each of these three catagories ( 3/3 , 2/3 and 1/3 ) only .**


	29. Grey and Blue

**Author Rant : If Lion King was transposed to PJO style it would be more epic than it is now ! Anyway , for the contest you guys majorly got 2/3 right . **

**The real answers are :**

**Purple**

**WHITE**

**Blue **

**You missed out the white ...**

**Reminder : Nothing is impossible.**

**Random Deny : I do not like peanuts so much **

Goode High School for Performing Arts

Chapter 29 ~ Grey and Blue

ANNABETH :

The next day , I went to school like normal . I went with Malcom in his car . I arrived at school like normal . But what was definitely NOT normal was the crowd of paparazzi at the door of the school . I dived down and grabbed my brother's Yankees cap . I put it on .I grabbed my bag and opened the door . SO far so good .

I walked around the crowd , gripping the Yankees cap as if it might fall off . I ran inside as fast as I can until my locker . i opened it and took out what I need . I took off the cap and put it in my bag . It would be handy for later . Thalia walked up to me and slammed her face i one of the lockers near mine .

I sighed ."What did you do ?"

She faced me . Her eyes red because of tiredness . " Remember Jason with Amnesia . I forgot to tell one of the most important people about it . And it's Piper . Reyna knew he was amnesiac so she took advantage of it to fill one of her own fantasies . I told Piper and tried to explain but she cut the call . Then later that night , I told my parents what had happened and my stepmother hit Jason on the head with a frying pan . And now he is cured and trying to dial down Piper's number ."

As she said that , Jason walked by with his phone in his hand . He kept pressing the buttons and muttering Greek curses .At last he gave up and let out a frustrating sigh .I took out my phone and dialed Silena's .

"Hello ?"

"Silena ! Piper needs to be here ASAP . She got a misunderstanding . This is seriously important and Jason might pass out any minute now .", I said. She coughed and told me that her little sister will be there .

When I looked back , Thalia was calming Jason down and Jason looked like he had a heart attack . Are those suppose to be my uncle and aunt ? What ? I slipped my phone back into my pocket and looked around . The hall was starting to fill with kids ... And paparazzi !

Their flashing lights were blinding us . Luckily Beckendorf and a few of his pals helped block them out . I thanked them and focused on the matter at hand .Where was Piper ?

I looked around the corner and saw choppy brown hair that I would know anywhere . Piper came to view with bloodshot eyes and tear streaks down her face . I grabbed her hand and took her to Jason . She wouldn't look at him . Jason seemed so helpless , so desperate. Thalia explained it all to Piper. At the end of the story , she looked shock . She stared at Jason as if deciding what to do .

Meanwhile a pair of hands were around my waist ad I knew it was Percy . I turned around and met his sea green eyes . We smiled and I leaned in to kiss .

"Wait !", yelled Silena down the hall . In one hand was a camera and the other hand was holding a bottle of grey dye . I looked at her questioningly ."I need to get a picture !"

Suddenly , she tripped over her own shoes and fell down . The camera broke and the bottle of grey dye came hurtling towards us . The cap opened and Percy pulled me close to avoid me from getting grey . But a few drops hit us and now , we have a few streaks of grey in our hair .

"Silena , tell me this isn't permanent !", I whined .

"It sort of is . I was going to dye a few cloths .", said Silena , nervously rubbing her arm . Percy held out my grey streak .

"It looks good on us ! Everyone can know that you and I are taken .", he stated . I chuckle at his remark . While we were casually hanging there , Apollo walked up .

"Alright , are you ready for your interview ? Rachel is there already .", he said . I nodded and so did Thalia . We left the others and followed Apollo .

* * *

><p>The interview went well . The next day , I bought the latest copy of Olympian Stars and took it to school . When I arrived , everyone was reading a copy . So I settled down and read mine .<p>

_H : Why did you make a girl group ?_

T: Um .. no hello ?

_A : We did it to prevent these two *Points to other two* from accepting Apollo's offer. _

H : What are your plans for the future ?

A : I don't know . It's hard to transpose a song and make it fit for three girls .

H : Do you think this group will last ?

R : We'll see in a couple of days . I mean , The DemiGods aren't the only ones who can rock it out . *Does air guitar*

T: Don't do that ...

H : Can I go into more personal parts ?

A : *Exchange glances * Yes .

H : Do you all have boyfriends ?

G: Yes !

H : Annabeth ,do you know that you and Percy are Hollywood's IT couple ?

A : Uh . No .

H : Blame it on Aphrodite . She loves the two of you together .

H : Rachel , I trust that you will not cheat on Luke ?

R : What ? He cheats on me ! And nope .

H : Can you survive the Holly Wood ?

R : What ?

A : I guess

T: Of course

**( It spelled RAT !)**

That was one heck of an interview . He asked us so many random things that had nothing to do with us . Well , Hermes is Luke's dad .

I pulled at the grey streak . It was permanently on my head . But it was sort of pretty . It shimmers in the light . I was brought back to the present by some chuckling . I looked up to see Triton looking at me . I scowled . What could he want now ?

"Triton , I don't have time for your flirting !", I said , picking up my bag . He grabbed my hand and I smacked him with the magazine . He tried to punch me but I kicked him in the stomach and he fell down with a thud . Karate does wonders for me .

The first person who rounded the corner was Percy . When he arrived , he noticed Triton on the floor . Then noticed me , looking a bit terrified . He put two and two together then he punched Triton in the stomach . I grabbed his hand .

"Percy , stop . I already took care of him ." , I said , calming him down . He stopped and I dragged him to class . He sent a warning look to Triton .Triton , however , doubled over in pain .

* * *

><p><strong>Calypso will be coming soon and she will cause all the trouble ! What does she look like again ?<strong>

**Send in your thoughts and you might get a sneak peek .**


	30. Fun Time

**Author Rant : I don't get why people like to put ; Annabeth cheat on Percy .**

**Reminder : Calypso has Brown hair and blue eyes I think .**

**Random Deny : I do not cheat .**

Goode High School for Performing Arts

Chapter 30 ~ Fun time .

PERCY :

When I arrived home , My dad asked me how school was . I said it was fine . Then my dad asked my older bro . He said that it was fantastic and that he met a lot of hot girls . Oh yeah , one of them is MY GIRLFRIEND . But did he tell my dad that ? Nope . My dad thought he was the perfect angel . My mom however , stood in the kitchen door frame shaking her head . AT least I'm still her favourite .

I went upstairs to my room . I dumped my bag on the bed and went to the laptop . I did homework , which was basically searching up lyrics and determining if the high notes or low notes fit . After 1 hour of doing that , I decided to take a shower . It was cold yet refreshing and I felt like the water hadn't betrayed me like my dad . Yikes , betray is a big word . Oh well .

I wore a shirt and some khaki pants . I sat down on my bed , holding the laptop in my hand . I plugged in some earphones and started to listen to some covers my girlfriend did .I closed my eyes and relaxed . Her singing was melodious and assuring . It was warm .

Suddenly , my laptop was yanked and my earphones fell off , harshly . I rubbed my ears . It hurts . I looked up to see my brother . This must be payback for certain things . He smiled , a sinister smile and looked at the laptop screen . He wolf ~ Whistled .

"Dang . She's hot . Now I know her Youtube Channel . Anything else to tell me . Like her address ?", He asked . I grabbed my laptop back and shut down the site . I put my laptop on the bed .

"Can't you leave me alone ?", I asked him . He crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow .

"How fun would that be ?", he asked . I gave myself a facepalm . I walked over to him and again , pushed him out of the room and shut the door . I locked it after for safety precautions . My brother was getting on my nerves .

* * *

><p>The next day I went to school . The first thing I noticed was the swarm of paparazzi . I slipped into school from the back . I had a few errands to run ... Or swim . I changed into my trunks and dived head first into the pool . Ah , refreshing . I swam a few laps and then dried myself . I walked back into school and saw Triton , on the floor in pain .Then I'm seeing a terrified Annabeth .<p>

I pasted them together and it clicked . He was hitting on her again . I punched him in the stomach and Annabeth grabbed my hand .

"Percy , stop . I already took care of him ." , she said , calming me down . I stopped and I let her drag me to class . I sent a warning look to Triton .Triton , however , doubled over in pain . Hah , serves him right .

The first class we had was pretty much homeroom . And it was oh ~ so boring. The next class was Greek . Apparently , the ministration boards found some funds to hire a new teacher to teach us in a very important area of the school . The Greek area . Or the Geek area .

Don't get me wrong , I love Greek Mythology . It's the teachers I don't like . They just explain it and never have much fun with it . It was all facts and no myths . I wonder what teacher could they have hired . Annabeth and I sat down at the middle row . We waited for the teacher .

The teacher came in , on a wheelchair . Oh great . He cleared his throt and all our attention was on him .

"Hello, I am . But I would like to be called Chiron .", he introduced himself . Annabeth put a hand up .

"Chiron ? As in the trainers of all the great Greek heroes in Greek Mythology ?", she asked . Chiron nodded . He smiled at the thought . I did it too . Maybe this teacher wouldn't be boring after all .He told us about all this Greek Mythology which I don't think I have ever known . He even told us that our parents , the Olympians , changed their names because they were a lot similar like the gods .

My dad's name was originally Paul .

Annabeth's mom was really Amanda Airdhart .

Zeus was actually , Zeke Lightshade. I laughed at that one .

Hades = Harry Penter . **(Harry Potter !)**

Demeter = Darcy Shapiro **( Robby Shapiro !)**

Hermes = Hershey Herb

Aphrodite = Anastasia Millington

Hephaestus = Han Solo **( Star Wars !)**

Hera : Harriot Justing

Artemis : Avery Traff

Ares : Andy Goodwill **( Insulting to Ares !)**

Apollo : Andrew Traff

Dionysus : Dean Furbisher

Wow ! That was totally unexpected . My dad's name was Paul ? Wow . I better ask him about that later . I felt happy during Greek period and sad when it ended . It was fun to learn the Olympians dirty little secret . I hope Mr Brun~ I mean Chiron tells us more . It was now lunch and I am starving . I grabbed a burger , Annabeth on my tail shaking her head . I don't care if I put on another couple of pounds . I'll lose them as soon as I got them .

* * *

><p>I was relaxing in the backyard . We had a pool there . I was laying on a chair . Ah , the lovely sun was shining down on me .<p>

"Bah !", I jumped up and staggered to the pool's edge . Unable to keep my balance , I fell into the pull . I resurfaced and saw a laughing Annabeth , Thalia and Nico . Annabeth wiped a tear when I arrived at the edge .

"You should have seen your face !", cried Thalia . She was laughing so hard her face was red . I am so getting payback . I motioned for Thalia to come to the edge and she did .

"I wouldn't do that ...", muttered Nico . Annabeth shot him a look . Then they started to smile as if getting my drift . The willing Thalia stood at the edge , suspecting nothing .I smirked and pulled her foot . She fell into the pool . Her heavy make ~ up running down her face . Gosh , she uses too much mascara . We all started laughing . Thalia's face was from shocked to furious and I gulped .

A furious Thalia is not to be messed with . I swam around the pool , with Thalia hot (cold) on my heels . I climbed up the steps and ran towards Annabeth and Nico . They took one look at Thalia and ran inside . We all rn , past a confused Sally to the living room . Annabeth dived on one of the couches and Nico on the other . I sat by Annabeth and Thalia came in , wiping her face .

"You !", she pointed to me . I cowered in fear and Annabeth came to my rescue .

"Now , Aunt Thalia , don't kill my boyfriend if not I will be super sad .", she said , playfully . Thalia snarled .

"Never call me Aunt !", she snapped . Nico stood up and calmed down his girlfriend . Annabeth and I are so the trouble duo . Thalia sat down ad took out a mascara from her purse . She took out a small mirror and reapplied her make up . Annabeth rolled her eyes . Thalia noticed this .

"What ? Just cause you're a natural beauty doesn't mean you have to rub it in my face .", she said . Annabeth sighed . Just then , my brother walked down . In his hand was a laptop .

"Look at this !",he said . We all shrugged and looked at what he was pointing at .

* * *

><p><strong>Is it : <strong>

**a) Shocking news by Hermes **

**b) Drama by Luke and Rachel **

**c) A new game ?**

**What do you think ?**


	31. Oh Hardy Har Har

**Author Rant : Let the trouble begin !**

**Reminder : Brace yourselves !**

**Random Deny : Oh hardy har har .**

Goode High School for Performing Arts

Chapter 31 ~ Oh hardy har har

ANNABETH :

We all craned our necks to see what Triton was gloating about . It was a video game . A stupid video game . It's name was Blackshot . I've played that before . To me , it was a great strategy game . But to Malcom , violence all the way .

"A video game ? I've played that before .", I said .

"Really ? Until what level ?", challenged Triton . I pondered a bit .

"Level 150 . It was pretty cool .", I said , making Triton gasp . I smirked and had an idea that would give me and Percy some peace . "Hey , what about you and me battle. Whoever gets the highest score wins . If I win , you leave me alone forever . If you win , I'll go on a date with you for ONE night ."

Triton thought about it for a moment . He agreed and we shook hands on it . Percy just stared at me . I guess he was scared of the outcome .

"How will you win ?", he asked .I squeezed his hand to assure him . He gave me a nervous smile . It was Triton's turn first .

After about 30 minutes , the game was over for him and he handed me the small laptop . His score was 1 , 354 776 . I can beat that . I sat comfortably in the chair and played . The others watched me , anticipated by my score . After about an hour , I finished with a score of 5 , 654 879 . I showed it to Triton and his jaw ~ dropped . I smirked . I guess I win .

_Give it up_  
><em>You can't win<em>  
><em>Cause I know where you've been<em>  
><em>Such a shame<em>  
><em>You don't put up a fight<em>  
><em>That's a game that we play<em>  
><em>At the end of the night<em>  
><em>It's the same old story<em>  
><em>But you never get it right<em>  
><em>Give it up<em>

Percy hugged me and planted a kiss on my lips . Thalia smiled . Nico was still in shock and Triton had fainted . Oh well .

"You have to trust your girlfriend more .", I said .

"I will .", he promised .

* * *

><p>A few months later ...<p>

The Big Three were a hit . We were in the papers , famous magazines and such . I didn't know that we would last . Neither of us had plans for the future of the band . We're just going with the flow .

I walked to school to get some fresh air . It's been fun at Goode . We were a couple or more months away from Graduation . My uncle called yesterday and told me that I had to escort a new kid around school . Who enrolls at this time of year ? That was crazy . I wonder what she could do . Sing ? Dance ? Design ? We have plenty of those . As if she'll be different . I mentally scolded myself for that . I shouldn't be thinking these thoughts .

I walked to the office and stepped in . My uncle wasn't in the room but a girl with sky blue eyes and caramel hair was .When I opened the door , she looked up . I guess this must be the kid .

"Hi , I'm Annabeth . Who are you ?", I asked politely . She smiled .

"I'm Calypso . You must be the guide .",she said . I nodded . Calypso ? I 've heard that before . But where ? Hmm ... Never mind for now . I guided her through schools . First , I showed her the lockers and then the halls and her classes . Last was the cafeteria . A lot of people were chilling there . I stood on the stage and grabbed a microphone .

"Hey guys . We have a new member of the gang . And I think she can sing !", the people clapped . I pushed Calypso on stage and gave her the microphone . Calypso took a guitar and sang crazier by Taylor Swift . Her voice was nice . So nice that she almost sounded just like Taylor Swift . I shrugged that thought . Maybe my head was getting to me .

We clapped and a pair of hands wound themselves around my waist . I chuckled and turned around . Percy looked at me with those lovely sea green eyes of his . We kissed and I didn't know how long we were like that . Someone cleared their throat . We pulled apart and I saw a slightly cross Calypso with her hands on her hips.

I smiled sheepishly . "Oh sorry . Percy this is Calypso . Calypso , this is Percy Jackson my boyfriend ."

Calypso frowned on the word boyfriend . But it disappeared and was replaced by a very sweet smile . SO sweet that you could tell something was up . Maybe not . We hanged out together and she had a lot of classes with me . The other classes were with Percy .

I felt a twinge of jealousy . No , Percy won't cheat on me ! Annabeth , do not think of this . Calypso is new . Percy would be nice to her anyway . I introduced her to the Big Three . She and Rachel got along very well . With Thalia , she was cool too .

* * *

><p>Calypso has been at this school for over a week. She has become very close with Thalia and Rachel . And a bit with Percy . She could sing very well and got a lot of marks higher than me . Not that I'm jealous but I just feel that there's something suspicious about her . It's not leaving me alone . I just feel that something is up .<p>

Percy's birthday was in a few weeks . I want to take him to a fancy new restaurant . But I have to book a few weeks in advance . I need someone to be my 'butler' . I know just the person . He was standing at his locker . I approached him .

"Hey Triton .", I said , greeting him . He gave me a faint smile . He was sad . "What's wrong ?"

"Nothing . Just short of a few dollars .",he said .

"How much ?",I asked .

"Sixty .", I nodded . I took out my purse and handed him 60 dollars . He gave ma a confused look .

"What's the pay ?", he asked .I let out a breath .

"I need you to be my butler at a restaurant I'm booking for Percy's birthday . Please ?", I asked . He looked around and nodded . I smiled and hugged him . I could have sworn that I saw a flash of light . Like someone had taken a picture . Maybe it was an illusion .

I gave him two tickets for the reservations . Triton would drive Percy to the restaurant where he would meet me there .I called Grover .

"Hey I need a song .", I said as soon as he picked up .

"Already on it . ",he muttered and cut the call . Grover disappeared for too long because his mentor , Pan died and Grover would take his place in Pan's company . I knew he was destined for great things .

* * *

><p>Rachel had called for an emergency meeting the next day . I walked into the hall and saw Rachel , Thalia and... Calypso ?<p>

"I thought this was band members only .", I said .

"Oh it is .", said Rachel . I raised an eyebrow .

"I thought we would keep the members at three . I mean it wouldn't be the Big Three with four .We made a pact on it ", I said , thinking .

"Yeah . SO fine . We made a pact on that . But why don't we replace you with Calypso ?", asked Rachel , playing with one of her scarlet locks . I was shocked .

"We made a pact on not replacing the members ! And why me ?", I asked .

"Well , I think that Thalia supplies the naughty girl look and I supply the good girl on the outside and bad girl on the inside . All we need is a good girl .", she explained . I sighed .

"What does that have to do with anything ?", I asked .

"Well , I can go high note and Thalia can go low . We need a more original voice . Compared to you , Calypso sounds almost like the singer of a song .We need her and will kick you out.", said Rachel . I was gobsmacked . In the corner of my eye , I saw Calypso grinning .Was it an illusion ? Illusions that happen so frequently are so not .

I turned to Thalia for help . "Thalia ?"

"I ...er...uh ..", she stuttered , looking from each of our faces . Thalia doesn't stutter . SHe only stutters because of two things . 1 . Nico and 2. when she's not sure . And Nico isn't here so she isn't sure . Why ? I'm her best friend ! She wouldn't have to think twice about something like that .

"What ?", I let out . I took out my hoodie and put it on a chair . "Fine . You want me out then there ." I walked away . I had class and I could not go in looking like a wreck . I fixed myself up and was at least happy that I have Percy on the next class .

* * *

><p>"Alright class , I gave you assignments . And the first to present is~", babbled the teacher . I was in Drama  Acting class . And all the 15 minutes I was there , Percy had not even sent one glance or smile in my direction . I was getting worried . Why wouldn't he ? " ~ Annabeth and Percy ."

I reluctantly got up and so did Percy . I refreshed the script I memorized a week ago . Me and Percy spent time perfecting it so that it would seem real . The teacher shouted 'action' . Percy turned to me and sighed .

"We have to end this .", he said . Wait , that wasn't in the script !

"What ? ", I asked .

"I can't have you cheating on me .", he said . Since when was I ?

"I wasn't cheating on you ! I would never !", I denied . He held out his phone and showed me a photo . It was of me and Triton hugging . I remember that scene . I was just thanking him for being my butler .

"Oh really ?", he asked , his voice filled with hurt . "Then what is this ? Tell me this isn't what I thought . "

"It isn't . I was just thanking him ."

"Thanking him for what ?", he asked .

"For certain things that are for me to know and you to find out ." I said . He sighed .

"I can't know ?", he asked , angrily .

"You said that you would trust me more !", I said .

"Yeah but not with this !", he answered back .

"But we were not doing anything !", I said .He shook his head .

"I'm sorry but I'm breaking up with you .", as he said that , I saw someone grinning and I swear it was Calypso . With that , I broke down and Percy walked out . I sobbed quietly and my teacher clapped .

"that was so real .", she praised . I raised my head and grabbed my bag .

"It was .", and I walked out . Everyone in the hall sent me evil glares . I noticed that someone had sent them the picture Percy got . I knew that they won't believe me if I told them the truth .

* * *

><p>I was so sad . In one day , my life had turned upside down . In one day , I have used almost all the spy information I have ever read . The next day , I went out .I called my mom and told her that I won't be returning for a couple of days . Or more . I went to a telephone shop and bought a new SIM card . I threw away my old one and put in the new one . Now , I am searching for somewhere that I can stay for a while .<p>

"Annabeth ?" , I looked up from the rents . It was Demeter . I smiled , masking my pain .

"Hey .", I said .

"What are you doing here?", she asked . I just shrugged .

"Searching for homes that my mom can rent .", I lied . Demeter took out a pair of keys . SHe gave it to me .

"There's a loft near the school . Your mom can use it . It's fully furnished .", she told me . I smiled and thanked her . I gave her my phone number .I excused myself and followed her directions . I arrived at the loft . It was pretty and near the school . Perfect . I can keep watch on the school .

I moved in immediately . I only took my laptop and a suitcase of all of my clothes . I used binoculars to keep watch on the school . It was getting pretty boring . I wonder what the others are doing . One night , my phone rang . I was confused , who has my new number ? Only Demeter knows .

"Hello ?", I squeaked .

"Annabeth , this is Aphrodite . I have a feeling that your life is upside down .", she said .

"Yeah . It pretty much is .", I muttered .

"Well , how would you like to move to Hollywood near me ?", she asked . I thought it over . There won't be much for me to do here anyway .I agreed . She squealed . "Then you will leave tomorrow night ."

My heart stopped . Tomorrow ? I cut the call after she told me the flights schedule . I had a mission to do . Tomorrow , I would visit the school for goodbyes . At Hollywood , I could have a new career .

* * *

><p><strong>How's that ?<strong>


	32. Confirming

**Author Rant : I am NOT breaking up Percabeth ! I love them too much . Why would I break them up ? **

**Reminder : Want to see them reunited ? Wait .**

**Random Deny : Patience ...**

Goode High School for Performing Arts

Chapter 32 ~ Confirming

TRITON :

Hi there . Just a short but in by me . Anyway , I have heard about the problem Annabeth is facing . I had two clues . 1. The stupid picture someone took of us . God knows who did . 2. The evil scowls I got from every kid who believed that I helped Annabeth cheat on Percy . Where did the idiots get this story ?

Right now , there is only one thing that I can do . Tell Percy the truth . But he already hates me enough and will not believe me . That is why I am ransacking my room for the stupid dinner tickets Annabeth gave me . This is so nerve racking . I can't find them . How can I clear our names ?

I decided to go to the restaurant .

PERCY :

When I got that picture , I seriously freaked out . I mean , why would Annabeth do that ? SO the only thing I could do was break up with her . I don't want to be cheated on . But there was one thing that left me puzzled when we broke up .

_That's for me to know and you to find out _

The line left me thinking . Something that I rarely do . Does she mean that I would find out about her cheating on me . If she was cheating on me , why would she want me to find out ? Why ?

I arrived home , angry and hurt . My heart broke into two pieces . I opened the door and slammed it after I was inside . My mom was surprised to see me like this . She asked what's wrong . I didn't answer but asked her where Triton was . I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind . But I had to postpone that thought when Mom told me that he went out for the evening .

I decided not to wait for that jerk . He wasn't worth my time . And neither is Annabeth . I felt my eyes swell up at that name . I'm starting to hate my flaw . I'm too loyal . I'll never forget her until someone comes and replaces her in the way I thought of her . In love .

When Annabeth didn't turn up for the next few days , I didn't care . I mean , we're better without her right ? Right ! Then I went to school . The classes felt empty without her . I desperately tried to forget her . But at lunch , there she was .

ANNABETH :

I woke up the next morning , drained . Last night , I spent 3 hours packing . I was determined to go to Hollywood no matter what . All I need to do was say farewell to my friends . Or ex friends . They all seem to hate me . I am so ruined here . At least at Hollywood , I can turn over a new leaf .

I brushed my hair and threw the brush into the bag . I wore a maroon skirt and a white button up shirt . I wore a grey vest . I repaired myself both physical and mental . Then , when I thought I was ready , I went to school . It was just a couple of blocks away . Everyone was already in . So I went in .

The hall was filled with people . When everyone saw me , the whispering started . I ignored them and went to my uncle's office . He respected my decision on leaving and let me go . I wondered around the school , looking at it for one last time . Then there was the cafeteria .

It was lunch I guess . I better pay my respect one more time on the stage . I walked up there and immediately people hushed down . I grabbed a guitar and started to sing . Malcom walked up to me , his face sad showing that he clearly knew that I was leaving . He played the piano for me .

I always needed time on my own  
>I never thought I'd need you there when I cry<br>And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
>And the bed where you lie is made up on your side<p>

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
>Do you see how much I need you right now<p>

_[Chorus]_  
>When you're gone<br>The pieces of my heart are missing you  
>When you're gone<br>The face I came to know is missing too  
>When you're gone<br>The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
>I miss you<p>

I've never felt this way before  
>Everything that I do reminds me of you<br>And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
>And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do<p>

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
>Do you see how much I need you right now<p>

_[Chorus]_

We were made for each other  
>Out here forever<br>I know we were, yeah  
>All I ever wanted was for you to know<br>Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
>I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah<p>

_[Chorus]_

I took a deep breath when I ended . It was time for a speech .

"This place gave me a lot of hope . It was a great year . I know you all probably hate me now even though I wasn't doing any wrong . The photo you got was real but I was hugging Triton for different reason . It was as a sign of gratitude . Anyway , I'm leaving today in a few hours to Hollywood . I'll miss you guys ."

I walked off the stage only to be approached by Calypso . She gave a sinister smirk .

"Well , great show and even greater story . Too bad no one believes you .Did you really think that making a sad story will make you go back to the top ? That's so Pathetic "

"I don't care if they don't believe me . At least they know the truth even though they doubt it . Besides , I 'm leaving . Have fun ! You took everything away from me .", I told her .

"We believe her .", I looked back to see Juniper , Grover and Malcom standing side by side . I smiled gratefully at them . They smiled back . Calypso scoffed .

"It's just three people .No biggie .", she said , looking at her nails . I sighed .

"I hope your happy . I have to leave ... For good .", I said to her . She grinned . Malcom , Grover and Juniper took turns hugging me .

"Make sure he knows the truth .", I told them . They promised and wished me luck . I went back to the loft , got my suitcases and hailed a cab . I went to the airport , with my passport and visa . I looked back one more time to the place that I will visit again one day . Then I boarded the plane .

* * *

><p>TRITON :<p>

Aha ! Good news ! I found the tickets .

Bad news : Annabeth already left . Malcom told me that she wants Percy to know the truth no matter what .So , we are confronting him at school while the Big Three are off at another school for a concert . Wish us luck !

* * *

><p><strong>Keep me on author alert . There will be a sequel . BTW , not the end yet !<strong>


	33. Last Mistake

**Author Rant : Ok , This will be the big Cliffhanger !**

**Reminder : There will be two more chapters before I end it and make a sequel . So put me on Author Alert !**

**Random Deny : I am totally a Percabeth believer .**

Goode High School for Performing Arts

Chapter 33 ~ Last Mistake

THALIA :

I stood patiently behind the stage , hearing the crowd . They were cheering for us . For THE BIG THREE . How will they react when they see that we threw off the girl who made this all possible ? How will they react when that girl is no longer here ? I shook these thoughts out of my head and started to focus on what we were suppose to do .

"Girls , you all need to be scanned .", said a buff dude . We were confused but did as told . I passed and so did Rachel . Calypso however , was a bit nervous . She was pale and sweaty . What is that all about ? When the scanner was at Calypso , it started beeping .

The female guards searched her and took out a small box thing from one of her jeans pocket . We all looked at her , asking with our eyes . She didn't meet them and started to tear up .

"I ~ I have something to tell you ..", she sobbed . She sat on a chair and we waited for the explanation . "I ... I was told by my father Atlas to break up the Big Three . That's why I am here . I can't sing . So , my father made that thing so that I could impersonate the singer . I can lip~sync well though."

My blood boiled . "Is there any other reason ?", I asked . She nodded .

"I ~ I like Percy . That's why I took down Annabeth and not any of you.", she explained . I cried out .

"This is useless ! Now we have to cancel the show !", said Rachel . I met her emerald eyes . She looked down . "And I was stupid to kick Annabeth out ."

The both of us sighed while Calypso continued to cry . I had no pity left for her . We turned her in and she is now at court with her dad . The school kicked her out for embarassing them . I am in deep guilt . I have wronged Annabeth and I might NEVER meet her ever again .

What have I done ?

* * *

><p>PERCY :<p>

I was dragged into an empty class by Grover and Juniper . What the chizz ? In the middle of the room stood my brother . I scowled at the sight of him .

"What do you want ?", I questioned harshly . He slammed something on the table . I looked at it . They were two tickets to a new restaurant downtown . I looked at him , puzzled .

"Annabeth gave them to me . She booked a restaurant for your birthday . She wouldn't tell you because it might ruin the surprise . That's why she hugged me . I agreed to be your butler . Now look . SHe's away , far away and you have been convinced that she had done a lot of things . ", said Triton .

My head was in my hands . What had I done ? Poor Annabeth . I will NEVER see her again . I can't go around the world . My dad probably won't help me . He's busy . Aphrodite ? Would she ? I don't think so . Besides , Annabeth looks like she doesn't want me to go after her . She has her dream in Hollywood . Plus , I can't disappear when it's almost Graduation . After that , sure .

* * *

><p>1 Year later ...<p>

I had graduated and gotten jobs as an actor and singer . So did Nico and Thalia . I woke up lazily , knowing that I have a day off today . I trudged lazily downstairs and my mum gave me a plate of bacon . Yep , I still live with her . I'm a total mummy's boy.

I have my dad as my publicist and manager . My dad was the founder of a marine biology research lab so he has millions of people to do his job for him and offered to help me . So here I am . Millions of girls have fallen for me as I have an alluring voice and handsome face . But I still couldn't forget one girl .

As I was eating , I had a call . I answered , thinking it was probably a job offer or something . Boy was I wrong .

"Percy , this is Aphrodite . I'm hosting a party in Hollywood at my beach house and you are invited !",she said . A party ? I haven't been to one of those in too long . I immediately agreed and she told me that I could bring Nico and Thalia along . She had booked us a plane and , shocker , it was leaving today .

I cut the call ad called Nico and Thalia . They agreed to come and we had a total of one hour to pack . When we did , we all went to the airport . We were ready and boarded the plane . I still had a case od the butterflies on the plane and tried to make me sleep .

We arrived the next morning and Aphrodite had told me that we could stay in a nearby hotel that she owned . So we did . Thalia persuaded us to go around Hollywood and buy some cool party outfits . Well she threatened us , more like .

As we walked , there were various magazines . My eyes came across Hollywood Weekly . The cover had HER on it . I stopped walking . Annabeth . I wonder what she's doing right now ? Thalia and Nico noticed that I had stopped and they tugged my arm , pulling me away from memory lane . We bought a few outfits that were fit for a party and spent the next few hours relaxing in the hotel .

* * *

><p>It was 7 in the evening .We were ready and set off for Aphrodite's villa . We got on a taxi and headed there . The house was huge and beautiful and from the looks of it , the party had already started . We walked in and were greeted by Aphrodite . She was pink . Well not literally , it's just that her dress is so sparkly it reflects on her . She gushed when she saw us .<p>

"Aw , Percy , how you've grown ! Thalia , pretty dress . Nico , what a big boy . Anyway , you get settled . Dance , Party , have fun ! I need to entertain the guests .", she said , walking away . Nico and Thalia headed in one direction and myself in another . I came across the pool . People were swimming in it . I wanted to take a dip but Thalia said that I should not ruin the tux .

I grabbed a drink from the table and walked around . I was too busy admiring the beauty and the luxury of the house that I bumped into someone . She was holding a punch bowl and when I bumped into her , it spilled on her white chiffon dress .

"Oh my god . I'm so sorry !", I apologized , taking the punch bowl from her . I set it on the table .

"No it's ok .", her voice was quite familiar . She didn't look up as she was busy with her punch ~ stained dress and I noticed something familiar about her . There was a grey streak in her hair . There was only one person I knew who had that streak like mine .

The incidents with Silena came flooding in .

"Annabeth ?"

She looked up and we both gasped . Sea green eyes locking into grey .

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>That's all I'm letting you read . The next is probably a summary of the characters . <strong>

**Contest : Give me a summary of your chosen character in this story . The best will get a chance to be in the sequel .**


	34. Credits

**Credits :**

**I want to thank my readers and reviewers for staying with me throughout the story although you didn't review . Just by favouriting you make me happy . Anyway , The last chapter was the end . It was the big cliffhanger . You could try and guess what happens . The next chapter will probably be me telling you that the sequel is up in case you hadn't put me on alert . This was supposed to be character summaries but never mind .**

**Just skip this if you want . BUT , at the bottom will be a very important question . Anyway , does anyone want to submit some OCs for me to use ? If you do , please fill out this form . **

**Oc's Name :**

**What he/she looks like : eye colour , skin tone etc.**

**Personality : **

**Anyway , that was not the BIG question . I want to tell you guys that I have made a OneShot Shop . You request oneshots and I do them in that fic . It's like a collection of oneshots . Anyone want ? Anyway , you can read Protection and Heroes of Olympus : Book 3 Mark of Athena while I make the first chapter of the sequel . I'm going to be uploading those two fics first ok . Plus , I have a Lemonade Mouth fic to finish so just pray that I can squeeze in some time to do the sequel .**

**Questions :**

**Thalico should happen , right ?**

**What about some big stars make an appearance ?**

**Jasper should be dragged in ?**

**What about the awesome Leo ?**

**And the love triangle with Hazel , Frank and Leo ?**

**What about a revenge seeking Reyna ? **

**BIG QUESTION :**

**I want YOU to choose the title of the sequel . **

**a) Hollywood**

**b) Here we go again **

**c) Starstruck **

**d) Victorious**

**e) Starstruck in Hollywood **

**Which one ? The faster you vote , the faster I can make the sequel . Thankies .**

* * *

><p><strong>Some awesome stories and plots that you can change the characters to PJO and HoO characters :<strong>

**1. The Lion King **

**2 . The Lion King 2 (Simba's pride)**

**3. Princess Diaries 2**

**4. Airhead (Meg Cabot)**

**5. Top 8 One of the most amazing endings and plots !**

* * *

><p><strong>I don't think that I have anything more to say . Much less a sneak peak . Well , here's one . <strong>

_He leaned in to kiss me _

******Hahaha . Evil me ! Remember : Vote and Review . Oh, make an OC ... ^.^ ... Make it Shine ! **


	35. Details

**Let's count the votes !**

**a) Hollywood ~ 0**

**b) Here we go again ~ 3**

**c) Starstruck ~ 4**

**d) Victorious ~ 0**

**e) Starstruck in Hollywood ~ 5 **

**So Starstruck in Hollywood wins ! Personally , I like that tittle very much .**

**Here are the deets :**

**Title : Starstruck In Hollywood **

**Rating : T**

**Language : English **

**Characters : Annabeth C. & Percy J.**

**Summary : Sequel to Goode High School for Performing Arts . Percy and Annabeth meet up once again at the party . Will they reunite ? New faces , old rivalries and famous names . Read and Review .**

**I'll be uploading it after I upload this . But first , I have to recheck my work and erase any mistakes .**


End file.
